No Need To Say Goodbye
by letsstartapaintwar
Summary: Nessie, left her life with Jacob to find herself. It's Volterra she goes. She meets the Volturi who take her in for a while. And while she starts to experience love, there's a boy who's determined to ruin her chances... for his own reasons. AlecXNess. RxR
1. The Arrival

_Hello. I'm LostInTheMomentinLove. Aka known as the writer of Taming the Undead :] If any of you have read it, thanks for tuning in again. Anyway, um… needless to know stuff like I'm thirteen, I live in Australia; I love all kinds of music. I have a small fetish with dresses and I love chocolate. Um, anyway, this is the Alec/Nessie story I was talking about, I mean, who doesn't love a forbidden romance?! Anyway, I better get into the story; I'm quite excited about this one. Cheers!!_

_LostInTheMomentinLove In._

**No Need to Say Goodbye**

_**~Chapter #1~**_

The sun had barely risen, but the Cullens were up and out. Hunting was what they were doing at the early morning hours before Alice, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Renesmee Cullen would start school again.

The last time they'd occupied the damp area of Forks, Washington had been approximately seventy years ago. So it was safe to say that none of the earlier occupants would be here… let alone alive. Expect the werewolves of La Push. The Cullens were quite excited about seeing the werewolves. After the great trial for Renesmee, both werewolves and vampires had created quite an alliance. But before long, the Cullens knew they had to leave. And so they did that, leaving the werewolves behind. But Edward and Alice had been keeping tabs on them. So they knew that by the time they came back, the pack would still be a pack. Alice knew this by constantly looking for them. If they disappeared, they were still werewolves, and when Alice looked… Nothing was to be seen.

But now, the sun was starting to arise. Such was Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She had been somewhat conscious for a few thirty minutes before, but only now had she been actually able to force open her eyes. Oh what an effort. Shivering slightly through her thin cameo top, she sat up and slid sullenly out of bed. Then, she jumped up. Nessie suddenly remembered the deed she'd needed and wanting to do since the day Jacob told her he loved her. That was yesterday. It'd freaked her out. She was ready to love, but no… not Jacob! Jacob was like her best friend. That would feel so weird to her. Yes, she knew and thought Jacob was hers, but definitely not in _that_ sense. Not the actual love sense. He was her best friend, and to her, that's all he'd ever be and remain. Nessie quickly rubbed her tired eyes, making an effort not to think about her sudden leaving. Her bag were already all packed and shoved under her bed. All she needed to do was leave. Not exactly bothering to shower, Nessie hurriedly pulled a brush a through her red curls, stopping for a half moment, actually pondering to leave or not. Could she really leave her family? Yes. She could, she needed time to think. And that was what she was going to do and get. She had to do this quickly, before Dad heard her thoughts. She wasn't worried about Aunty Alice, for some uncanny reason, Aunty Alice couldn't see her. It was all to do with a theory that Alice could only see things that she was, or once was. Werewolf and Half-breed didn't make the list. Picking up her bags, she hurried down the door, catching a glance at the woods and seeing the large russet shape of a wolf.

_Oh no, they're back already!_ She panicked. Hoisting her bag higher, she ran towards a cab she'd pre-called. The driver helped her shove her bag in the boot and she grabbed her shoulder bag from the very small pile of luggage. Where was she going? When you needed a holiday, preferably one full of Sun and foreign people, where was one of the best places to go? Italy.

Volterra in fact.

Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, Nessie remembered just who lived in Volterra; she was actually hoping that they would provide a safe haven for her, keep her hidden and away from her family for the time she needed.

The cab drove away, towards the small quaint airport of Forks. And before she realized it, she was on the plane to Italy. Relaxing back into her first class comfy seat, Renesmee closed her eyes for a sleep she knew was eventually going to overcome her. Flashes of her family went through her mind and of Jacob. Yes, he was handsome… very. And he was willing to love and protect her. He was everything a girl could and would ever want. But for some reason that Renesmee couldn't explain herself, she just knew he wasn't the right person for her. There was someone else. She knew there was and she'd constantly have dreams of finding this person, but she could never place the face that she knew belongs to the tall body of this figure. So in her mind, his face remained a pale blank.

~00oo00oo00~

"Miss, wake up. You're here." A faint voice interrupted Nessie's dreams.

Nessie shook her head and looked up to see the friendly face of the airplane stewardess. She sat up straighter to see that almost everyone had gone, already boarded out of the plane. She ran an exhausted hand through her hair and nodded in thanks to the stewardess. Then, grabbing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and sleepily stepped off the plane. After finding her way through the large Italian airport, she checked out her bags and then went off, in search of a taxi.

"Taxi?" Nessie called out from the sideway, sweetly putting her hand up at the same time. Due to the fact that she was half vampire she possessed the qualities of being extremely flawless and beautiful. The only things that weren't vampire about her was the fact that she was half human, meaning she wasn't unbreakable, though it did take some effort for her to break… she could eat human food, though it didn't fully sustain her… she slept, like a good little girl… and her vampire qualities weren't as strong, such was the fact she couldn't run just as fast as her mother or father, hear just a well, smell just as well, taste just as well and feel just as well. Her senses were far, far more potent than that of a normal human's, but compared to a full vampire, her senses were just one ounce of a fraction off. But so was her beauty that when she delicately lifted her hand, a tumble of cars squealed deafeningly to a stop. Grimacing to herself, but slightly delighting in it, Renesmee picked the closest taxi and pushed her one bag of luggage into the seat.

"_Dove, signorina_?" The driver asked.

She grinned to herself, mentally thanking Carlisle for urging her to learn Italian.

"_A Volterra per favore_." She nimbly replied.

The driver nodded and then started the car forward. After a few silent moments of driving, Nessie took a small map out of her shoulder bag and glanced at it. Then, after a quick look up, she did a double take as a beautiful city loomed over head. It was glittering in the Sun on the hill. Much like a crown on a head. It was so beautiful. She wondered why she didn't even think of visiting this place before.

"Turn Right." She murmured, but loud enough for the driver to hear. The driver frowned at her and it took her a moment to realize that this driver probably didn't understand English, so she pointed right and he nodded. The car swiftly turned right after entering the large gateway of the city of Volterra. Then, after a few more turns, Renesmee ended up in front of a quaint stack of apartments. A thin woman was waiting out the front with a bottle of champagne. She smiled and hurried over as soon as Nessie took the smallest step of the cab.  
"Why hello," She bumbled, her Italian accent coveting every word, "I'm Natasha, you're land lord. So glad you could make it. Anyway, here's your key and a bottle as a welcoming present. I do hope you like it here."

Nessie forced out a smile, "Yeah, I think I will."

The driver helped her unload the baggage and Nessie handed him as small wade of cash which he grandly accepted before waving and driving away. The landlord helped Nessie up to her room, giving a twenty second tour before promptly leaving. Renesmee put her luggage bag by the bed in the bedroom and then collapsed on the bed in question.

"Finally." She muttered, closing her eyes and letting the consequence of flying from USA to Italy. Jet-lag sponged her mind into a blissful sleep.

#--#----00oo00oo00----#--#

Translations:

**Dove, signorina?** – Where to, Miss?  
**A Volterra per favore** – To Volterra Please

_Anyway, hoped you like the intro, tell me any ideas you have or if you think it's a good or bad start. I would really love to know your thoughts. _

_LostInTheMomentinLove Out._


	2. Meeting the Volturi

_Hey Guys, I wanna dedicate this chapter to __**The New Mrs. Jacob Black**__, she's my first reviewer (an Aussie!!). Hopefully she will be the first of very many. Which means, __**R E V I E W**__, please;] Anyway, not much else to say. (Oh, btw, this story is based on the books and all, but they have the appearances of the actors in the movies… so for e.g. even though the book says that Demetri's hair reaches his shoulder, my story has his hair shorter- like in New Moon) So just read! Cheers!!_

(Some outfits mentioned will be in my profile… so take a look-see)

**No Need to Say Goodbye**

_**~Chapter #2~**_

Deep in Volterra, in a large castle, a physically young man walked through the stone halls toward a large hall. He headed towards large wooden doors and pulled them open. Heads swiveled in his direction as the soft pitter-patter of his feet hit the floor, but he didn't look their way, his head was held high in his usual manner. Quickly, he reached the farthest end of the hall where six figures were. Three were in chairs, one a fair blonde and the other black haired. All were so pale, just as he and everyone else in the room were. But there was something different about these three figures, they look so utterly dangerous. Their papery skins were in contrast to their blazing red eyes that contained a somewhat milky film across it. They looked so aged even in their physical appearances portrayed that of a middle age. Caius, the blonde, always had a definite look upon his face. Cruel and malicious spilled across his features. Marcus, one of the dark haired, always had a rather bored look on his face. This was all because the death of his mate, many centuries ago. Now, with Didyme, his outlook on the world had now been turned into nothing but jaded. Aro now was completely different to these two. For one, he was almost eternally cheerful, always seeing the impossibly bright side of things. For another, though he did carry out rather malicious deeds, he tried to find friendlier sides to bend the deeds. For example, there was a certain rule that if humans found out about the vampire world, they'd be put to death immediately… but such was Aro's side that he did allow exceptions, such as they would have the choice of being killed or… becoming a vampire themselves if they saw useful.

The other three figures were standing close to the three ancients, two were male, a large bulky figure with neatly combed dark hair. The other male was tall and lean, his brown frosty hair added to the cold look, but don't let that fool you. Demetri Volturi was just as deadly as Felix Volturi was…maybe even more so… While Felix was such an exceptional fighter, Demetri was cunning and lethal. The world's greatest tracker proved to be one of the deadliest Volturi guards…as were Alec and Jane… Now Jane, the other figure, almost an exact replica of the vampire now was walking towards them. Her light brown hair, almost blonde shimmered in the sunlight sneaking in. But don't ever let her angelic features that so consequently adorn her fool you. Oh yes, every fiber in her body was crippled with evil malice and a love for torture, her eyes just accentuated this look. The young man finally reached the thrones that were placed on a slightly raised podium. His sister stepped forward and lovingly kissed both of his cheeks and he returned the greeting.

"Hello dear sister."

She smiled, happily to be acknowledged as his family, "And hello to you dear brother. How are you?"

Alec shrugged, "Fine, as usual."

He then turned to the ancients, "Masters, what was the reason I was summoned for?"

Aro smiled, standing up and extended his hand for Alec to take. As soon as the epidermis of each touched, Aro's mind was filled with the clutter of Alec's every thought. Then smoothly pulling his hand back, Aro placed his hands delicately together and smiled.

"Demetri has reported some interesting news to us."  
Alec looked at Demetri, wondering what the tracker knew.

Aro smiled at Demetri, "It seems a certain Cullen has step foot into Volterra. She's bought an apartment and has actually acquired a job."

Alec frowned, "Who?"

Aro smiled, "None other than the infamous Renesmee Carlie Cullen."  
Alec drew a sharp hiss, quietly noting the extreme look of anger on sister's face. Renesmee Cullen! Not that person. She made him so mad! The Volturi and he were made to look like ridiculous fools because of her, it was all her fault. And now she was in Volterra. Now was his chance to get even. Pride meant a lot to him.

Unknowingly, Aro reached for Alec's balled fist and searched his mind.

"No, no, no," Aro scolded him like he was a child, "No, we must welcome her."

Alec almost choked in shock, "Welcome her?"

Aro nodded, "Yes, yes, she's here on a getaway it'd seem, as her family isn't here. You see, this, this is the perfect chance for us to take her in, maybe she'd join us. It would be such a great addition."

He growled, "But she's—she's—she's a Cullen!"

Aro held up a hand for silence, "Silence! She will be a great asset."

Alec held back a growl, "How do you plan on getting her to subsequently join us? Give her cookies? Chocolate…? Flowers…?"

A devious smile stretched across Aro's face, "Just be nice. She'll find we're not that bad."

Alec grinned humorlessly, "Keyword in that sentence- _that_."

Aro grinned and shook his head, "Now that you know, we'll be sending you to go greet her. Just to see if she does remember who we are, and that we live here. And try to bring her here. I've love to meet her."

Alec gulped and nodded. With a low bow, he turned on his heel and walked out after receiving some quick directions to the apartment. Alec silently wondered to himself what Renesmee Cullen looked like. It's been quite a long time, just over seventy years since he'd seen her, and then, she'd just been a child. But if she was anything like Nahuel, she'd fully matured at seventeen or so, not aging another day forth after that physical appearance was reached. Was she just as beautiful as the Cullens? More or less… well, he'd find out soon. Whichever, the clouded feeling of hate for her grew in his stomach from the memories more than seven decades ago.

~00oo00oo00~

Renesmee yawned as the cracks of dawn seeped through her window, quietly acknowledging her that it was morning.

"Yeah, I'm up." She said to no one in particular.

She stretched and swung her legs out of bed, shivering as her feet hit the cold wooden floors. It was her third morning in Volterra in her new flat. She was going to start a job at the Art gallery, a saleswoman. It sounded easy enough, and gave good money for the job. She was supposed to start today, but to tell the truth, she didn't feel like doing that today. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed with a good book, a mug of hot coffee and stay there for the remainder of the day.

With a groan, she pushed down some bread in the toaster and stirred herself a cup of coffee. Jet lag was getting to her and it seemed like caffeine would be the only thing helping her today.

I wish I didn't have to start work today, she thought miserably.

She thought back two or three nights before. She remembered writing the note to her parents, wondering what they'd think when they read it. It was a good thing that they had left her as they all went hunting. Tears reached her eyes as she remembered the night.

_**To my Dearest Family,**_

_**I'm leaving, I know it seems rash but I need to. I can't take this anymore. I need to get away, for my own personal reasons. Please, don't try to understand. I will call you soon. You can ask me questions then, but please, let me clear my head. **_

_**I love you Mum, dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Auntie Rose, Alice, Uncle Jasper, Emmett and Jacob. Please don't look for me.**_

_**Btw, Grandpa, I borrowed some money from you, I'll pay you back ASAP. **_

_**I'll call you when I can.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Nessie**_

She wiped away a tear and shook her head. She stirred her spoon in her coffee, tapped it on the edge and then threw it in the sink. At that moment, she wished that she didn't have to work on her first day in Volterra.

_RING-RING_

Renesmee jumped about a mile in the air as an unwelcome noise blared through her quiet morning.

"What the heck?" She muttered, swiping the phone from its place on the table.

"Hello?" Her voice switched from provocatively annoyed, to calm and collected.

"Hello? Renesmee…?"

Renesmee straightened up, immediately recognizing the voice as her boss from the art gallery.

"Yes Julie? Is there something wrong?"

Her boss laughed through the phone, "No, it seems that we have enough workers today. Also, I found out that you just got here two days ago! You must be exhausted. Go out and have fun today. Or sleep, whatever works for you. We'll need you tomorrow, but have a relaxing day today."

She almost dropped the phone in elation! Her wishes came true!

"Uh, um, gee, Julie thanks! That's really thoughtful."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow."

Renesmee nodded as the phone gave a click and the connection was cut off. She squealed happily and jumped in the air in joy.

Collapsing in a nearby chair, she laughed to herself. Oh, of all luck, it was certainly on her side. However, her heart slowed as she remembered the real reason why she was here. She had to get away, from all the hustle and bustle back at home. But now that she was in Volterra, she found herself actually yearning something. She wanted to see a face that she'd only seen once before. A man, or a boy, whichever, she's seen at the day of her trial. She remembered exactly what he looked like. The way his hair drew over his brow and his bright red eyes sparkled. She suddenly realized he was one of the reasons she came to Volterra, on some off chance, she might see him again. But then, she felt foolish. The enigmatic boy had probably already found his soul mate; he probably wouldn't take a second look at her, no matter how beautiful she was.

_Oh stop it Ness, it's not like he's going to just going to show up at your door_, she mentally slapped herself. She didn't even know why she was having these thoughts. She hated him! He was once going to be her murder!

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

Once again, she jumped as someone knocked her door.

As she was very curious, she got up hurriedly and went over to the front door, quiet forgetting that she was dressed only in a short silk night-dress and an almost see-through nightgown. She opened the door and a shocked gasp rose out of her throat.

Standing at the door was a young man, sporting a look of eighteen, physically. He was dressed in all black, with a long black overcoat covering most of his clothes. His hair brushed over his brow and his face still donned a minor childish expression. Pale skin was clashed with blazing ruby red eyes. He smiled, pulling his lips back over his teeth, the teeth in question glimmering in the ever growing light. Renesmee gasped, shock and elation covering her.

"Hello." The vampire greeted. He looked slightly abashed, but she couldn't tell if she were imagining things.

"I've got to stop wishing." She muttered to herself.

The vampire flashed a look that was mixed between concern and confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Knowing full well that he heard what she'd said, she shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

He smiled maliciously, without showing his teeth, however, after a moment, his eyes wandered down to her nightgown which revealed quite much. Renesmee frowned, wondering the cause of his raised eyebrows and slightly parted mouth. Then she looked down.

"Oh! Oh my god! Oh, uh, excuse me for a second!"

With that, the door slammed into the vampire's face as Renesmee bounded to her room and hurriedly found a pair of denim shorts and a black Waterfall Cami. Quickly hurrying to the door, she stopped to see that it was shut. After hearing a quick snap of someone's fingers, she whipped around to see Alec seeing at the table, his long legs stretched out. His raised long pale fingers then waved as he gave her a tight smile.

"My, my, my… if it isn't Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Someone's all grown up." He muttered, standing up and heading over to her like a vulture. She gulped.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as soon as her voice returned.

Alec tilted his head slightly, "Last time I checked, I lived in Volterra."

Nessie frowned, "No. Here, here. Like in my home..."

Alec chuckled, "Right. Aro just wanted me to remind you that we do in fact, live here. The Volturi that is, if you remember us."

Nessie rolled her eyes, "Of course I do."

Alec shrugged, "That's fine. Anyway, now I've done all I need to do. I'll be heading off."

Renesmee shivered under his sudden closeness, "Then you should go." She said coldly, just wanting to go back to bed and snuggle up with a book and mug of hot chocolate.

Alec smiled emotionlessly, "Of course."

He walked towards the door making no sound whatsoever, then just as he was about leave for good, he turned around. He'd almost forgotten the last part of Aro's message.

"Oh right, uh, Aro would like to see you. Now."

To his added surprise, Nessie nodded, "Sure. Just give me a minute."

Alec nodded and waved his hand towards her beau, "Go for it." He muttered. Mentally slapping himself –Why was he being so nice to her! What on earth was he thinking? He hated her! Absolutely hated that vile, beautiful creature… Wait. Beautiful! NO, she was a terrible person; making absolute fools of the Volturi, no. He hated her.

Nessie had bounded to her room and nimbly slipped a sleeveless shrug cardigan. She pulled on an ornamented black necklace and then finally fished on some sandals. Then running back to where Alec was waiting she smiled pleasantly.

"Ready?"

Alec rose and eyebrow, "Sure."

Alec then led her out and closed the door, "This way." He ushered, leading her to the end of her street, then, quickly turning around to make sure no one was there, he glanced at Nessie.

"Can you run?" He asked.

Nessie raised an eyebrow, "What do I look like to you? Crippled?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "Whatever. What I meant was: can you keep up?"

Nessie shrugged, "I guess."

Then Alec took off with Nessie hot on his heels. They ran up and down deserted alleys all the way to a darker abandoned valley.

There was a large drain hole in the middle, Alec went over to it and opened it. Nessie was expecting some putrid smell to rise from it, but surprising nothing did. Alec then motioned for her to jump.

"What?" She said alarmed.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Chill. It's safe."

Nessie didn't trust him, but looking down the hole, there didn't seem to be anything dangerous. So gathering up all her courage, she jumped down the hole and nimbly landed on stone. The whole place was a large stone corridor. Then, Alec called out from top.

"Just walk straight ahead, I'll be down in a minute."

Nessie frowned but walked forward. Suddenly, one of the dark shadows from the walls rolled forward. She gasped as she realized it was a figure coming towards her.

"Who are you?" She trembled.

The figure chuckled, "Miss Cullen, I'm shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember me, but I must say, I was hoping you would remember." A smooth voice sprang out.

Nessie shook her head, "Felix?"

The figure started to walk forward, away from her and she found herself following him as he laugh.

"Oh dear god. I hope not." He joked.

Then, another pair of footsteps echoed behind her, she turned around to be met by a pale hand, "Calm down, it's just me." A cold voice said.

"Sorry." She said to Alec and they continued to follow the figure in front of them through the pitch blackness. Suddenly, a door or something opened and light flooded through, the door opened to reveal a whole lot of corridors and hallways. But the figure in front of her could now be seen clearly in the light. His tall figure and brown hair loomed over her. The handsome man had his hands dutifully tucked behind his back and he gazed at her.

"Oh. _You_." Nessie finally realized.

The man raised his eyebrows, "Me?"

Nessie smiled, "Hello Demetri."

Demetri smiled almost warmly back at her, "Good day to you Miss Renesmee Cullen."

He then gestured to a large door at the back of the hallway and Nessie walked towards it, she slowly pulled it open to see a total of eight people. She remembered them as numerous people from the trial but she couldn't name them all.

But those she could name were up at the front. Felix, Jane, Marcus, Caius and Aro. As soon as Aro laid eyes on her he grinned and stood up swiftly coming over to her and grasping her hands.

"Ahh, Miss… Nessie, Cullen is it?"

Nessie frowned, "How did you know I'm called Nessie?"

He winked at her, "Tactile telepathy."

Nessie nodded and gulped, "Alec said you wanted to see me?"

Aro nodded and grinned, scaring her a little, "Oh yes, I did. I just wanted to say welcome and a little question entwined with it. Pray tell. Was there a reason you came back?"

Nessie gulped, she might as well get it over with, "I'm here on holiday, or a little escape if you will. But I don't want my family coming after me, so I wanted to ask you if it's okay if I stay in Volterra under your protection for a little while."

Aro's smile lit up brighter, "Oh but I would be delighted! Think of yourself as a guest! I do say, we can easily have a room set up in less than a minute. Would you like that Miss Cullen?"

Nessie waved a hand, now sure she wasn't going to be attacked, "Nessie please, but I'd like to stay in my apartment, if that's okay with you."  
Aro's face slightly dropped but he composed it, "Yes, that's fine Nessie. I think I'll see you around, so my offer still stands."

Nessie nodded in thanks and in the next ten minutes, Aro had arranged for Demetri to take her back to her apartment.

"Are you enjoying it here Miss Cullen?" Demetri smooth voice wondered.

Nessie shrugged from the passenger seat, "It's beautiful. I don't know why I've never come here before."

Demetri chuckled, "I can wonder why."  
With a frowned, Nessie glanced his way to which he replied with a smug grin, "We aren't exactly family friends." He explained.

"Right." Nessie comprehended.

The rest of the ride back was silent until she got back to her apartment and hurried away from the somewhat frightening Volturi. She took residence on a couch and took to staring out of a large glass window to the beautiful city of Volterra.

Then, all of a sudden, her phone rang.

Nessie hurried over to it, wondering who it was. Then, flipping it open and glancing at the screen, Ness bit her lip.

**Dad. **

The phone read.

"Oh hell." Nessie muttered as she answered it and held it to her ear.


	3. Oh, it's on

**No Need to Say Goodbye**

_**~Chapter #3~**_

"Hello?" she meekly said into the phone.

"_RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! YOU WILL GET YOURSELF ON A PLANE IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES OR SO HELP ME I WILL... I WILL..."_

Nessie groaned, "Dad. No, just chill. I know I'm probably freaking you out, but I'm here, and I'm not going back until I figure everything out. Please. You have to let me."

Edward growled on the phone and she heard a faint 'Edward, just give me the damn phone' echo from the background. The low rumbling sound left and then a new voice leapt in.

"_Hey sweetie..."_  
Nessie's chest constricted as she heard the pain and yearning enveloped in each of Bella's words.

"Hi mum." she reply, almost as glumly.

Bella sighed into the phone and Nessie could hear her walking away, probably to another room where her father couldn't bother her.

"_Honey, I know you had to go, but why couldn't you talk to me?"_

A large sigh erupted, "Because I just couldn't. I had to get away as fast as possible. I know that if I'd even told you, you would have so desperately tried to think of an ultimatum, and by then dad would have found out and then my plans would have been foiled. I just need a holiday mum. You'd understand."

Nessie thought she could feel her frown at the telephone all the way back in Forks, _"It's about Jake isn't it. He's the reason you need to think_." Bella muttered quietly.

Nessie frowned, "What? No! Mum! How could you even think like that? Jake's my best friend, I love him!" she lied.

"_I've been watching you honey. Yes, you do love him. But not in the way everyone thinks. Not as a soul mate or something. I understand that you just needed to get away to figure out your feelings."_

Nessie blinked, "How could you tell mum?"

Bella sighed and chuckled, _"I'm your mother and one of your best friends. I can tell. Trust me. Just do me a favour and come home as soon as you've figured things out."_

She nodded, "Of course mum. It's the least I can do. I'll see you when I do."

Bella grunted just as she was about to hang up, _"Sorry, I just want to encourage you to do so kind of quickly. Alice is getting worried because she can't see you. And as you've chosen not to tell anybody where you've gone, we won't know if something bad happens."_

Nessie nodded again, "Yeah, sure. I'll try to be back soon."  
"Thank you, honey."  
The dial tone emitted from my phone and Nessie sighed. She was so relived that it was over and done with, also glad that Bella had given her a chance for freedom. For a while at least... Throwing the phone on the couch, she pulled her red hair into a loose bun and changed into some comfortable pyjamas. Just a pair of black shorts with polka dots and black tank top seemed to do the trick.

Flipping the television on, she spent the rest of the day on the couch watching some strange Italian reruns, constantly falling asleep here and there.

~00oo00oo00~

Renesmee opened my eyes. Sunlight was streaming vibrantly through the windows. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. She was in Volterra, Italy. Yawning, Nessie realized that today was her first day at work and it'd be a terrible thing to be late. Work started at nine thirty. And it was... Nine twenty.

Wait!

She panicked as she realized work started in ten minutes. Nessie jumped off the couch, running to my room and trying to ransack through a tumble of clothes. Finally, Nessie choose a professional enough outfit. It was a creamy, almost white shirt that had some ruffles running down the front of it, concealing all the buttons. Strategically placed over some of the shirt was a knee-length, grey, almost black, pencil skirt. Dusting herself, Nessie poured herself a cup of coffee and fixed a quick and small fruit salad. Scoffing both down, scalding her throat on the coffee, Nessie quickly ran out of the apartment, hailed down a cab and made it to work just in time to see a frazzled redhead walking through the door.

"Hi? Julie." Nessie called uncertainly.

Julie turned around and gave her a quizzical look before finally recognizing who was talking, "Oh, Renesmee! Glad to have you here."

Nessie smiled, "Um, you don't mind calling me Nessie, do you?"  
Julie looked relived, "No, no problem. Your original name is quite a mouthful."

Nessie chuckled darkly, "You can pin that on my mother. She was on a bit of a high when she named me."

Julie laughed, "I see."

Leading me into the extravagant yet, small building, Julie showed me where the front desk was and showed me quickly how to work the computer on it.

"It's not so hard. I'll be out and about here today, but close enough for you to come and get me if you need any help."

Nessie nodded and rooted herself to the desk, placing herself on the chair, clicking on various folders on the computer. It seemed quite easy, all she had to do was man the desk, give information about artworks when people asked, answer a few calls, and be a saleswoman when people wanted to buy artworks. However, even though it sounded somewhat difficult, she found herself always busy, never with a free moment until she got home.

~00oo00oo00~

It had been a week that Nessie had been in Volterra. Since her last meet with the Volturi, nothing else had been heard off them, no sights. However, Nessie couldn't help that uneasy prickling sensation on the back of her next whenever she was somewhere dark or lonely. It felt like someone was watching her... always in the shadows.

"Nessie, why don't you go home? Today doesn't seem to be very busy, I can handle it."

Nessie looked up from an art book she was flipping through to see Julie staring at her.

"Um, no, it's okay. I'll stay."

Julie nodded and smiled, walking away to help a couple looking at an abstract painting of what looked like a combination of a teapot and coffee mug.

"Ahem, sorry to disturb, but you're Renesmee Carlie Cullen? Right...?"

Nessie looked up, alarmed someone knew her full name. As soon as she lifted her head, she caught sight of a tall supermodel like person. Or vampire in this case... Mahogany hair cascaded down her back, tying in well with a dark red she wore- matching with her lips.

"Oh, um... Heidi?"

The beautiful vampire nodded, "Yes, Felix and I were just passing by and saw you. I just wanted to say hello and see how you where."  
Nessie was a little shocked as to how gentle and friendly Heidi seemed, but she still caught heed to her father's words of how Heidi wasn't as soft as she seemed. She was apparently, quite the prowler.

Nessie smiled and shrugged nonchalantly, "It's fine, warm and different from Forks."  
Heidi and laughed and looked around, "When do you get off work, I'd like to treat you to some coffee."

Nessie's eyebrows raised and she shrugged, "Um, today I can finish whenever, so I'll meet you at the door."  
Heidi grinned and nodded, "Sure."

Nessie filed everything away and went to find Julie, as soon as she did and told her about leaving, Julie waved her off and smiled, nodding in permission.

Grabbing her light jacket, Nessie ran towards the door finding Heidi and a large bulky vampire whom she distinctly recognised from the castle.

"Hello Renesmee." He smiled.

Nessie smiled back, heavily reminded of a large, teddy-like bear of an uncle back at home.

"Come, we'll go back to the castle and talk there. I feel like I want to know absolutely everything about you." Heidi grinned.

Within the next fifteen minutes, Nessie, Heidi and Felix had reached the castle. Just as they walked through the doors, Nessie bumped into someone.

"Whoa! Sorry..." Nessie mumbled.

The tall figure turned around with an annoyed looked, "Yeah, well, watch it." He growled and stalked off.

She raised her eyebrows as the tall boy walked off and then turned to Heidi and Felix.

"What's his problem?"

Heidi looked behind her just in time to see the tall boy round the corner, "Alec? Oh, he's always been like that. So serious! Some people think that Jane is the evilest thing you could ever meet, but if I were you, I'd watch out for Alec. He's the calculating type. Never predictive! You think you've finally figured him out and then bam! He completely changes. I wonder if vampires can have bipolar."

Nessie gulped and made a mental note to watch out for that guy. It didn't seem like he was the nicest creature on earth, now that she thought about it, when he was at her home, he did seem a bit rude...

~00oo00o000~

"Well, I had a great time talking to you guys, now it actually feels like a holiday." Nessie breathed out.

They were in Heidi's room, a large place with a long silky couch, large T.V, cupboard, mirror and bathroom. The three of them were sitting on two long lounges that were situated around a long coffee table. All were sharing little stories and anecdotes about their lives like they'd been old friends forever. Nessie started to think; maybe half the Volturi weren't so bad after all, Heidi and Felix certainly weren't, they in fact, reminded her strongly of her aunt and uncle, Rosalie and Emmett.

However, this point of view didn't really count for some people, she still felt scared whenever she was near Caius or Demetri, and both set off a terrible dangerous vibe. Jane was just downright evil, making Nessie cringe whenever she was near her. And as for Jane's brother, Nessie thought she liked him a first, he didn't seem like a bad person—in comparison to his sister. However, he was apparently quite the calculating, lethal-striking-at-any-moment kind of guy. Something told Ness that she'd better beware him.

"You know, if you wanted a holiday, you could have just come here. You didn't have to get a job or apartment."  
Nessie shrugged at Felix's comment, "I could have, but I don't know the Volturi well, it would have been pretty stupid if I just swaggered up here thinking that you guys would give me a place to stay."

Heidi frowned, "But we would have."

Nessie was a little taken aback, "Oh come on! I'm a Cullen! Aren't you guys supposed to hate me?"

Felix shrugged, "If we want, yeah, some of us, like Alec and Jane-hold never ending grudges, but other, like Heidi and me – forget. No big deal."  
Nessie found herself smiling, "Thank you."

Standing up and dusting her knees, Nessie headed towards the door, "Thanks for everything, the coffee and talks, but I'm afraid that I want to get home before dark."

Heidi shrugged and smiled, "It was a pleasure. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Nessie smiled, "Sometime sounds great."  
Felix started to stand up but Nessie waved him off, "No, I can find the exits myself."  
Felix sat back down and Nessie slightly caught him entwine his hands with Heidi and she smiled. Nessie smiled herself and walked out of the door.

She past doors and corridors and numerous hallways and began to feel afraid. Which way was the way out? Where was the door that led out to the courtyard- to the gate- out the castle?

Nessie was lost.

She looked around a set of door, biting down hard on her bottom lip.

"Crap!" She muttered, swerving around, trying to find a door that might have had some sign on it. Suddenly, her somewhat keen eyes caught sight of a door with a beautiful carving of an 'A' on it.

_Maybe it's Aro's? Maybe he can tell me where to go?_ Nessie thought to herself.

Walking over to the door, she touched the brass doorknob and cleared her throat. No sound was heard, but she swore she could hear movement on the other side. Ness was started to get scared, she'd never conversed with Aro for a long amount of time.  
_Maybe he said come in and I didn't hear it._ She thought to herself.

Turning the doorknob and taking a deep breath, she pushed it open, expecting to maybe find a small office that contained lots of books and Aro.

However, when she opened the door, she wasn't met with an office; instead, she was met with a large bedroom with a constant colour of dark burgundy. There was also a figure in the dark, shadowy room. The figure was a tall boy with dark hair that brushed over his brow, thin lips and dark eyes. It was Alec.

Alec was in nothing but plain black boxers.

He looked up, completely startled by the sudden movement at his door and looked up from where he was changing to see a shocked girl gaping at his door.

"What the! Renesmee! Get out!" He hissed, wide-eyed and just as shocked.

Nessie gasped and hurriedly shut the door, pressing her back to the door, her eyes closed and jaw clamped.

"You're such a stupid idiot, Ness." She muttered to herself.

However, as her back pressed against the door, the only thought jumping around her mind was the way Alec looked. His pale skin was muscle toned. Not bulging like Felix, but toned nonetheless. Firm abs peeked through as did strong muscles. Nessie scolded herself for thinking and scowled.

Suddenly, the door started to move behind her and she jumped forward. Alec appeared from behind the door, fully dressed in black pants, dark burnt-red shirt- almost a black. And a black dress-like jacket had drawn over the top.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He hissed, his upper lip curling

At being spoken to in this tone, Renesmee's emotions recoiled and she matched his tone of voice.

"Nothing is. I just walked into the wrong room, that's all." She spat back just as coldly.

Alec narrowed his eyes and lifted his head slightly, "Who might that be?"

"Aro." Nessie replied, taking a deep breath. That was a big mistake; she took a huge whiff of Alec's scent it rode into her body, filling her with a toxic scent that made her toes curl. It was heavenly! It smelt like a cross of lilac and honey, with a hint of coffee.

Expertly smothering a cough, Nessie cleared her throat and gulped, "Aro, I was looking for Aro."

Alec raised a perfect eyebrow, "Well, he's obviously not here."

Nessie faked a smiled, "Yes, thankyou. I can see that Captain Obvious."

Alec chuckled darkly, "That's no problem Lieutenant Sarcasm. Now, little half-breed, why don't you run along?"

Nessie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, if I was running away from something, it'd be you."

Alec rolled his eyes back and pointed left, "He's over there." He muttered, wanting the very person he despised to be out of his sight.

Nessie gave him a tight smile and pivoted on her heel, but just as she took a step away from the annoying twit she heard his utter a word of disgust.

"Half-breed..."

Nessie closed her eyes and clamped her jaw, oh she was mad! Turning around to him, she growled and her upper lip curled as she lost her temper.

"What the heck is your problem!?" She snapped.

Alec raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened ever-so slightly, but he quickly composed his face into a deadly calm manner, "Right now? Hmm, let me think. You..."

Nessie growled making Alec mock clap and mock gasp, "Oh my, the little half-breed can grow like us! What would you like? A medal?"

"You're despicable." She snarled back.

Alec shrugged, "Whatever suits you. I couldn't really care less; you're just a little bug on my windscreen."

Nessie frowned, "Well then, I'll just do my best to be the most annoying bug on your windscreen."

Alec chuckled, "Oh wow. What a threat! I'm trembling, really, I am. You don't even live here. This is my home, so go."

Nessie smirked, "We'll see about that."  
Alec frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

Nessie smiled, "I'll be right back, let me just see Aro."  
She turned away and walked, turning right.

"Other way." Alec sighed.

Nessie bit her bottom lip in embarrassment and growled under her breath, pivoting left and walking away.

"I knew that, I was just testing you." She muttered.

"Right, I'm sure you were." Alec snorted.

Nessie scowled and this time, walked in the right direction.

Alec smiled and followed her.

Nessie finally found the large throne room and walked in, not caring about all the shocked stares she was receiving. She suddenly saw a figure move from the corner of her eyes and rush to her back, securing her arms. She yelled out in annoyance and growled. Demetri's grip wouldn't budge the slightest bit. Dragging her to the front, he applied pressure to her knees, causing her to collapse on the, in front of the Ancients.

She swore she heard Alec chuckle.

_Evil asshole_, she wryly thought to herself.

Aro rested his hand on his chin and smiled, "Little Nessie! What a surprise!"

"Get him off me." Nessie growled and Aro looked pointedly at Demetri who released her.

Nessie stood up straighter in front of Aro, running a hand through her hair and breathing out.

"Little Nessie, what would you like?" Aro wondered, his musical voice- the only one tinkering through the hall.

Nessie looked straight at him and thought of only irritating the blistering Alec to no end.

"I'd like to take you up on your offer Aro."

Aro raised his eyebrow, "What offer was that?"

Nessie smirked, "I'd like to stay here."

Alec stiffened.


	4. Officially Staying

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

_**~Chapter #4~**_

She could feel him stiffen and chuckled inside her mind. Oh yes, payback was quite sweet. Aro on the other hand was shocked, but quite elated at the same time. He clasped his hands together, his mouth open in a wide smile.

"Ahh! Of course! Of course! A place to stay! And while we're at it, let's rid you of that horrible job! If you need money, you will be given it."

Nessie smiled, a sickly feeling in her stomach growing, Aro's smile was a little too big for her liking, but oh well, torturing the brainless disease named Alec would make up for the somewhat scariness of anyone else. Aro stood up and drew a hug around Nessie who stiffened but soon relaxed into the hug—he was a little creepy, but it seemed he did have the best intentions.

Aro stepped back laughing, "Oh, but I do!" He teased.

Nessie felt the dreaded rouge blush creep up her cheeks. She'd completely forgotten about Aro's special ability. Oh dear! He'd know about her intentions to annoy the crap out of Alec, the conversation she'd had with her mother and so on. Oh crap!

Aro chuckled and let go of her hands, "It doesn't matter, but now we must have a lovely room for you! Alec, please- take her to the room, um—lets have it the one across from yours."

Alec's eyes bulged open as he appeared in front of him master, "Excuse me?" He scoffed.

Aro smiled and motioned his hands, "Well, let's not dally, go to it."

Just as Alec roughly grabbed a hold of Nessie's arm and have ushered, half dragged her towards the entrance door of the hall. Not before Nessie caught the wink Aro sent her way. Oh, it seemed Aro was going to somehow aid her a little in her devious mission. Now that could work to her advantage.

Alec led her through the doors, an immensely annoyed expression plastered on his face. As they were out of the doors, Alec immediately let go of her arm as though it were hot fire and kept walking.

"What on earth are you thinking?" He hissed.

Nessie paused for a moment in her step, wondering what he meant, "Please explain?" She asked.

Alec rolled his eyes, turning a corridor, "It's not safe, and I have no idea why you came here at all! This isn't rainbow land where everything is okay, no chance in hell! No, this is one of the most dangerous places on earth! Hell, it could be _the_ most dangerous... We kill people, thousands each year by the count. And if you're your mother's daughter, you're not going to like that. Hell, you might even object loudly, but you know what? Around here, no one is going to give a damn." He hissed.

Nessie was a little taken aback; no one in her life had ever spoken to her like that. She knew she was spoilt, oh yes, oh so very spoilt. To be spoken in that manner of tone seemed a little bit like a wake up call to her. But she was determined to stand her ground against Alec, if she inherited anything great from her father, it would have been his determination… or stubbornness. One of those…

"Don't worry Alec; I have people… vampires, here that _hopefully_ won't let anything happen to me."

For a moment, she hoped that Alec wouldn't pick up on how she stressed the word 'hopefully'.

They rounded the last corner and came in front of the door that was across from Alec's, more namely, it was her room.

Opening the door Alec turned back to her with a quizzical expression, "Oh really? Like who?'

Nessie shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know, Aro… Felix… Heidi, maybe even Demetri."

Alec smothered an amused smile, "Oh really? So if Aro and Felix and Heidi weren't here, what would you do?"

Nessie raised her eyebrow, "You forgot Demetri, and what are we talking about?"

Alec chuckled darkly, "Listen sweetheart. Don't stress your brain out. We're talking about it Aro, Felix and Heidi weren't here, and let's just say… hmm, Jane, yes, what would you do if Jane launched an attack on you? By the way, Demetri is his own self. The only reason he's here is because of Aro and Heidi. Other than that, he's very dangerous."

Nessie sighed, "Demetri is Demetri, I guess. But why would your sister attack me?" She asked as she stepped inside her room; hand on the door holding it.

Alec smirked maliciously, "Oh little Renesmee, you don't realize that you do have some enemies here, do you? How naïve… Well in fact, since your trial, you've gained a few. And let me tell you, grudges can be held from a long time around here, hate is a major emotion around here for you."

Nessie frowned, "Like whom…?"

Alec shrugged indifferently.

"Corin, possibly Renata, Caius, Jane and…" He stopped and paused for a minute, tilting his head thoughtfully, placing his hand on Nessie's door and pushed it shut slightly she had to peep out through a slit through the door that was circa three fingers wide.

"Oh, that's right…" He smiled cheerfully, "Me."

With that, he closed the door leaving Nessie in a shocked unmoving state as he headed towards his own door, opening it and entering, shutting the wooden object behind him.

Nessie on the other hand stood right in front of the door with a gaping mouth. She couldn't believe it! Alec hated her; she knew Jane and possibly Caius hated her, but Alec? That was new. She'd just thought he's somewhat despised her, but not hate her. But now, she'd gotten the words straight from the horse's mouth. Not that Alec was a horse, in fact, he didn't look anywhere near a horse, he looked so beautiful and angelic and… Oh dear. Nessie mentally slapped herself, why was she thinking like that? Nessie growled under her breath and turned around to see the room behind her. As soon as she did, she gasped. The room, now in front of her was covered in a deep base of red burgundy. The deep red carpet was so soft, she felt like she was sinking into it. A large vanity was placed a little ways from the door, a large mahogany frame around it- leading into a nice cupboard fitted in. A long couch, the same burgundy color, quite long, adorned part of one wall, under a window; it was wall to her right. However, the most beautiful object of all in that room had to be the bed. It was gorgeous. The deep red covers, so soft and silky looking called deeply to her… As the canopy bed did… Long, thick, silver drapes hung from the tall poles and some shadowed the dozen pillows set up. The room itself had its curtains closed tightly and lightly dimly lighting the room, giving the effect of a sunset like panorama. Nessie gasped, her hands enclosing over her mouth.

"Oh this is beautiful!" She breathed to herself.

She squealed and ran over to the bed and jumped on it, squealing happily. She jumped off the bed in a matter of seconds to see another door to her left. Running over to it, she opened the wooden object to reveal a beautiful bathroom en suite. There was a deep bath, a large mirror and various needed objects here and there. Needless to say, it was beautiful also. Nessie sighed in content and imagined how she's spend the evening. Relaxing in a bath seemed just about right.

Nessie strolled back to the main suite and twirled around in a circle with her arms out. Now it finally felt like a holiday. She didn't have pay rent, didn't have to take care of her apartment or her job.

Suddenly a knock on the door sounded and Nessie slowly walked to the door and opened it a crack. As soon as she saw Heidi's face she swung it open and stepped back, walking to the long lounge and sitting on it.

"Hello you," Heidi laughed, "Now what made you change your mind about staying."

Nessie shrugged, "Alec sucks."

Heidi nodded, not entirely realizing what she meant by that. Then walking over to her, Heidi put on a thoughtful face.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

Nessie shook her head, "Aro told me I'm not working anymore."  
Heidi's face and small smile lit up a million watts and she clasped Nessie's hand, "Oh yes! That mean I can take you shopping! I need to get you some better outfits."

Nessie raised her eyebrows and groaned.

"What did I get myself into?"


	5. Figured out

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

_**~Chapter Five~**_

Heidi pulled Nessie hurridly to her feet and almost literally dragged her out the front door where they almost bumped into Aro. Heidi backed up a few steps, her posture held straight as she gave a respective nod to her master. Aro smiled in return, clasping his hand together in the usual tradition he did.

"My my, where are the both of you off to?"

Heidi opted for a dazzling smile and clasped Nessie's warm hands, "We're going shopping!"

Aro cracked a smile and nodded, "Ah, of course. Oh, by the way, Renesmee, I've assigned Alec as your guard in and out of the castle."

Nessie's heart fumbled a beat.

"I-I-beg your pardon?"

Aro raised an eyebrow and tapped on the door across from Nessie's.

"Is that a problem?"

Nessie struggled for the right words to explain, but soon found some simple words.

"Yes. He hates me."

Aro laughed teasingly, "Oh no, he doesn't!" He replied jovially.

Nessie shook her head, "No, you do not understand. He… Hates… Me."

Just as she spoke those words, Alec's door opened, revealing a somewhat annoyed expression the donned the face of a boy.

"Wha—whoa…"

Alec's look of contempt disappeared as he caught sight of Aro and somehow managed to smother his 'what' into a 'whoa'.

Aro smiled at the boy and motioned to Nessie, "Alec, I am appointing you the guardian of Miss. Cullen. You are the follow her everywhere. Deliver to her every whim."

There was a shocked silence between Alec and Nessie. However, it seemed that luck was on Nessie's side as the latter part of Aro's command stuck into her mind.

_Deliver to her every whim._

Now that could work to her advantage.

Deep inside Alec's mind, the _whole_ command protruded into his mind. This was not good. Not only did he have to suffer with the very source of his embarrassment with the Cullens and proof of a detriment in his powers, due to Bella Cullen, he now had to go everywhere with her?

He'd rather be ripped apart by a dog.

With that word of command, Aro left and left Alec in Nessie's care. Nessie in turn, smiled sweetly and turned around, Heidi latched on her arm and they headed out the door leaving Alec standing there shaking his head in dismay.

~00oo00oo00~

"Ooh! Put this one on!" Heidi urged, throwing yet another garment towards Nessie who just caught it.

Nessie groaned and discreetly lay it upon the pile of clothing that Heidi had taken it from as she turned away. Alec trailed after the, distain implanted upon his expression. Nessie found her eyes wandering to the men's section of store, secretly wondering what numerous garments of outfits would look like on Alec. Not that he didn't look in his usual attire, all black, black pants, black shirt, black jacket... she just found herself wondering what he looked like in normal teenagers attire.

Before she could correct her way, she found herself in the men's section, Alec behind her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She murmured, annoyed.

Alec scoffed, "You're in the men's section, not really your type... unless you want to be here?"

Nessie narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up Alec. Why don't you get some normal clothes?"

He eyed her warily, "My clothes aren't good enough for Miss. Cullen?" He strode closer to her, too close for her liking; she instinctively took a step backward.

"Your clothes are good, in fact, they're pretty... uh, I mean, they're so old fashioned!"

Alec smiled stiffly, "Well, I apologize for not having grown up with two... fashionistas."

Nessie recoiled inwardly at his mark, but she's taken her father's trait of being optimistic... sort of.

"Well, seeing as though I live with two fashionistas, it seems they taught me quite well."

Alec frowned, for once, unsure of what she meant. Nessie herself, rattled through some clothes racks and picked out some dark washed black jeans. She pursed her lips at the colour, but shrugged. Black looked well on Alec anyhow.

Alec frowned, "No way."

"Alec, just put them on!"

Alec stared at complete shock at the pair of jeans Ness was holding in her hands.

"No!" He cried out indignantly.

Ness rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, why not?"

Heidi appeared beside Ness and eyed the jeans, barking out a laugh.

"I don't think he's going to wear those Ness."

Nessie frowned, "Oh why not?"

Heidi shrugged, "I don't think Alec wears anything other than Armani."

Nessie's eyes bulged, "What a spoilt brat!" She teased.

Alec narrowed his eyes, "Look who's talking."

Nessie hissed, "Just shut up! You're so irritating!"

Just as she opened her mouth to say more, she found that she couldn't speak! Her lips and tongue were moving, but there was no voice!

_What?_ She mouthed.

Heidi put a hand on her shoulder and spoke something to Alec, but Nessie couldn't hear that either, she clamped her hands over her eyes and felt the tears prick into her eyes. What was happening?! She couldn't have just lost her hearing? No! Looking wildly around, she stopped as she caught sight of a proud smirk adorning someone's lips.

_Alec_. She yelled...with no voice.

Heidi looked sternly at Alec and raised two expectant eyebrows. Suddenly, sounds of people talking, clothes rattling and movement filled her eardrums and she exhaled loudly in relief. She opened her mouth to tell off Alec but as soon as she uttered the first word nothing came out. Clamping her mouth shut and putting her hands on her hips.

"Her voice too, Alec." Heidi reprimanded.

Nessie felt a sudden heaviness float into her voice box and she coughed, glad to have regained control of her voice.

"Immature jerk" She muttered angrily under her breath.

"Alec. You know better than that." Heidi murmured.

Alec half rolled his eyes and then sighed, "Ruin my fun why don't you?"

Nessie grinned smugly and stalked back to the women's section, finally buying a light summer dress or two, some shorts, and a few t-shirts.

Finally arriving back at the castle, Nessie dropped the numerous bags onto the long couch in her room and then collapsed contently onto her bed.

"Ah... now this is a holiday." She sighed.

"Is there a reason you're actually here?" A curious voice burst her dreams.

Nessie sat up faster than the speed of sound and eyed the young boy leaning nonchalantly against her closed door. She mentally slapped herself for not noticing he'd come in.

"Get out Alec." She groaned.

Alec smiled mischievously and shrugged, "Aro said I have to follow you everywhere, so here I am."

Nessie bravely held back a groan, "Oh joy." She said sarcastically.

"So, is there an actual reason you're here? Problems back at home?"

Nessie frowned, not particularly jumping at the opportunity to tell anyone about her problems with her thoughts back home, let alone Alec.

"Things are home at fine. Go away." She snapped irritated.

Alec silently glided over to her and sat on her bed, "Not judging from your tone."

Nessie eyed him suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?"

Alec grinned in triumph, though there was nothing friendly about his grin.

"So I was right. What is it? Problems with the Shield, or is it the mind invader?"

Nessie focused all her anger on him and relayed a short message in clipped tones.

"No. It's not them. Don't even talk about them in that way, ever. They're my parents."

Alec rolled his eyes and shrugged, "They're not mine."

Nessie rolled her eyes and groaned, fall back, her back resting on the bed.

"Why are you still here?" She asked after a moment's silence.

"Shh, I'm thinking." Alec muttered.

Nessie kept quiet.

"Oh. I know." Alec almost laughed, as though he'd just thought of the most amazing epiphany in the world.

"What?" Nessie asked, trying desperately to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"It's the dog, isn't it?"

Nessie stiffened a movement which didn't escape Alec's sharp eyes.

"Oh, so I'm right. It's the dog shape shifter, the mutt..."

Nessie vigorously held back a hiss.

"Shut up Alec."

Alec only laughed in delight at the fact he'd answered right.

"What'd he do? Pee on your foot? Leave the bone at the door? So you thought you'd come to Volturi? The one place with vampires that wouldn't take the chance in turning away your offer of staying"

Nessie ground her teeth together, groaned irritated at the same time. She sat quickly up and pushed Alec with so much force that he fell onto the floor, off the bed.

"Whoa. Calm down Miss. Cullen!" Alec laughed.

Nessie pointed to the door, "Get out!" She yelled.

Alec got up and put his hands out in a surrender position, "Alright, I'm going. Geez, don't get your knickers in a twist."

Nessie bit back a crude remark and narrowed her eyes. Alec slunk off to the door and got out, closing it shut behind him. Nessie fell back onto the bed.

This wasn't right! It was supposed to be the other way around! Making life hell for him, not vice versa!

On the other side of the door, Alec waited patiently, grinning as he heard a loud sound that was crossed between a yell and a groan erupt from Nessie.

Getting rid of her might be easier than he thought.


	6. Humor from Anger

_**No Need to Say Goodbye  
Chapter Six**_

Alec moved swiftly back to his bedroom and sat on the long leather couch set up in his room. It was official. His master, Aro, was officially crazy. Or a devious master… there must have been another reason that he made him Nessie's 'bodyguard'. Did she even need one? That spoilt brat was far more skittish that he first thought. He wanted her out of the castle!

However, though he would never admit it, he was a little curious to get to know her more. As much as he didn't want to say, there was something strange about her that rather captivated him... he was almost willing to believe she was different to the other Cullens. But no! His mind mentally slapped him, no way was Renesmee Cullen different to the others. She was a Cullen, once a Cullen, always was a Cullen. A lowlife, shame to the name, family of vampires... How humiliated he felt after the trial. He had been so sure that his ability would soar so easily through Bella Cullen's shield, he was so sure. But alas, it hadn't. The once, over-confident vampire had shattered slightly inside upon that time. And now that one of members of the family who had so conveniently brought shame to his name was staying at the castle. Inside him own home! The fates hated him. He was sure of it. But no matter, all he had on his mind was a plan to get rid of her. It was quite simple, annoy the crap out of her until she became fed up and fled back home to mummy and daddy.

"Alec?"

He frowned, her voice had sounded like it'd come from inside the room itself. He looked up, his elbows propped on his knees. Renesmee was standing in his room. Without permission.

Concentrating and taking a deep breath, Alec closed his eyes and then nodded in satisfaction after hearing a thump and a yell of surprise.

"Alec!! I can't feel my legs!" The surprised and fearful voice of Renesmee sounded.

Alec smiled as he looked at Renesmee who gaped stupidly at him, then eyeing him as though he were the most evil, selfish man the world. Quite possible though.

"Next time," He muttered, so gently that Nessie had to strain her ears, "next time... you will knock. Or else..."

He left his sentence hanging, left this 'or else' to her imagination. Nessie shrunk back, the uncommon gentleness and calmness of his voice made her feel scared, more scared than she'd ever felt before...

"Is that clear?" He continued.

Nessie gulped and nodded. Alec smiled in delight of hearing her heartbeat quicken drastically. Oh she was definitely scared. Soon, Nessie felt her legs again, her bones, her flesh, her muscles. Slowly standing up, she started to back towards the door, however something stopped her.

"Why?"

Alec frowned at her suddenly sprout of confidence. Nessie herself was even more shocked, why was she talking back to him? He could well enough kill her. Easily, very, incredibly easily, like a man snapping a twig. That was what she was to him... maybe a bit thicker than a twig, but he could still snap her just as easily. Even worse, he was part of the Volturi guard, so he'd be more than an expert in torture and killing.

"What do you mean 'why'?" He spat.

"What did I ever do to you? Why are you treating me like a piece of dirt? I've done nothing to you!"

He scoffed, "You humiliated me. To no end! For a moment after, my own master though I was useless. Possibly the greatest vampire on the earth thought me, an extremely talented vampire, useless!"

Nessie frowned, walking slowly towards him, edging closer to the leather sofa his tall figure was adorned on.

"That wasn't my fault!" Nessie shouted.

Alec stood up, his arms flying around as he temper sparked at her words.

"Not your fault? It was your fault from the beginning! Being BORN was your fault!"

Nessie's throat tightened.

"I see." She said quietly.

This time, Alec instantaneously felt guilty. It definitely was not her fault she was born! It was probably Bella and Edward's, but not Renesmee. She'd had no say in whether it was her choice or not.

"Renesmee... I didn't--" He started to apologize but she cut him off.

"No, don't worry. I get it. I'll just leave."

Alec smiled to himself, all feelings of apologizing long gone, "Yes. Go home. Back to mummy, daddy and the mutt..."

Suddenly, Renesmee let out an ear piercing yell and wheel back on him.

"DON'T CALL JACOB THAT!"

Alec retaliated at her scream, "What are you going to do about it? He's a mutt. A freak-of-nature!"

"Oh look who's talking!" She yelled back.

"You're going to marry him aren't you... when you grow up... you're whole life is planned. How does that feel. Marrying a dog. Having... puppies." He muttered evilly.

Nessie stopped, choking on saliva. Truth be told, that was one of the main reasons she'd come here. To get away from her planned life...

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

Alec knew he struck a nerve, so he continued, "Jacob is a mutt. He's in love with you, you know... everyone knows. Imagine that. A dog, destined to be with you. Hairy. Wet. Smelly. And you'd let that happen?"

Renesmee was on the verge of crying.

"Shut up Alec! You've never been in my position. You will _never_, ever know what it feels like." Her voice had become raspy and the tears had escaped.

For a moment, Alec stiffened at the sight of her crying, almost feeling palpable about her tears. However, his cold, mean demeanour set through again and he hardened his mind.

"You are a terrible person Alec." She hissed through her teeth and stomped out of the door.

Alec breathed out a sigh. For some reason, he didn't seem good after pelting those remarks to Renesmee. She'd never physically done anything herself to hurt him. She didn't really deserve to be battered... Now she was probably mad at him. Very mad. He sighed; maybe he had gone a little too far with the excessive use of dog jokes. But there was something that mad him mad at the fact that the dog had her. Then he stopped. He wasn't jealous was he? What? Of a dog... no way! Oh well, the last thing he remembered has the fact that Renesmee had promised she was going to hurt him. Oh well, what was the most she could do? He was practically indestructible.

Taking a deep whiff of the air, Alec figured that he should apologize for the latest dog joke. Ah, there she was in the kitchen. He walked through the corridor, past the hall which contained the Ancients, and finally, to the kitchen door. Why did they have a kitchen anyhow? Well, he figured, the fridge was useful for keeping glass of blood fresh. But for decoration, Aro had purchased pans and pots of sorts, just in case a human or something wandered in there.

Then, walking into the door, he heard Heidi giggle and call out, "Shh, he's coming!"

Stopping for a mere moment, he wondered why Heidi was in there. She probably had been consoling Renesmee and then told her a funny story or something, hence the laughter. Now, Heidi had probably smelt him coming and told Renesmee. Taking a deep breath, he mustered up the courage that he found he need and walked completely in.

THWACK!

"HA! Gotcha Felix!" Nessie's laughter poured into the room.

Alec stumbled back, holding his nose. What had just happened?! Looking completely dazed forward, he saw Renesmee's hand raised with a steel frying pan clasped in her delicate fingers. It dawned over him. He'd just been hit in the face with a frying pan. The frying pan itself had a commendable dent in it, slightly in the shape of Alec's face.

"WAIT! That's not Felix!" Heidi's alarmed voice cried out.

Nessie peeked from behind the door, "If it's not, then who is--oh crap." Her voice trailed off.

I stared angrily into the two faces of white ashen girls. One sitting on the kitchen bench, a small smile twitching on her face, and the other, still holding the pan with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm not Felix. AND WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Wait," She muttered, finally remembering who she was talking to, "I'm not sorry. You deserved it."

He eyed her and was about to bark out a crude remark, but for some reason, he smiled in some shame and hung his head.

"No, it's fine. I deserved it. I'm kinda sorry about what I said before..."

Looking evasively at Heidi, Alec wished she could leave. It was a tough moment for him. He'd never had to say sorry much before. And he thought that she wouldn't be able to stab his pride anymore... well that was down the drain. Heidi only winked in reply. He was going to kill her. Even though it was not true, he knew that everyone thought that he and Nessie would make a good couple. Bunch of idiots. The whole stereotypical love-hate relationship was not the case for this time. It was a hate-hate relationship... wasn't it?

Nessie let out a breath and look upon him sympathetically, "Alright. I forgive you. It's fine."

Alec smiled somewhat shakily at her. For some unbeknownst reason, he didn't feel as much hatred to her anymore.

Suddenly, laughter erupted in the room and Renesmee and Alec glanced at Heidi. She was pointing to the pan and laughing so hard, she was clutching her stomach and literally keeling over.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"Look--at--the--pan!" She wheezed out.

They both looked at the pan and after a split second, Renesmee burst out laughing to. Alec finally concentrated on the pan and figured out why they were laughing. In the base of the steel pan was a near to perfect mould of his face. Alec eyed the pan evilly and then grabbed it swiftly from Nessie's hands and threw it hard at Heidi. It was a perfect hit as it hit her head and made such a noise that the whole castle probably heard it. With the fact that Alec had a lot more strength than Renesmee, the pan had ended up splitting upon impact. Everything was quiet. Heidi stood up sullenly.

"You. Are. Going. To. Pay." She muttered in a curt response.

With a quick laugh, Alec took off, down the hall with Heidi in hot pursuit. Nessie was left in the kitchen, holding her sides gasping with laughter.


	7. Tristan

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Seven**

Nessie had wandered happily back to her room. Maybe she'd actually gotten somewhere with Alec today... she'd seen him apologize, grin and laugh. She giggled once more at the memory of where her immense laughter had come from today. Hitting Alec in the face with a frying pan... she honestly had no idea that it was Alec at all! She'd gone into the kitchen and run into Heidi who then proceeded to tell her about how she was in a constant game with Felix. _Hit and Run_, they called it. Heidi had been determined to introduce and include Nessie in the game; unfortunately, it hadn't been Felix that walked through the door. Ah well, the day had served its purpose... night dawned and after changing her attire, Nessie climbed into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

~00oo00oo00~

The sun glittered brilliantly through her blinds and Nessie sat up in bed, rubbing her head and yawned, her arms stretching up instinctively in the processes.

Warmth hit her skin and she shivered in delight. She hadn't remembered the last time that'd happened in Forks... waking up to the sun. In Volterra it was so different, the atmosphere was so different, the climate was so different, and the people were so different.

Climbing out of bed, she blinked a couple times to brush away the tiredness. In the next ten minutes, she's showered, changed in to summer dress with floral patterns, some gladiator sandals and slipped her wrist into a fern-like gold bangle. Nessie dusted on a little makeup before walking out of her room and wandering to the kitchen and then stopped. Furniture might be here and there for decoration and pleasure, but would they have human food about? Looking in the cupboards in the kitchen, she soon found her answer. No human food, or at least, not where she was looking.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened behind her and she swung around, ready to attack whatever or whoever was behind her. Her eyes focused and she realized that it was just Alec. His eyes were no longer full of the playful behaviour she'd seen yesterday, it was cold once again.

"Hey." Nessie ventured out after a moments silence.

She was answered with a simple nod of the head. Taking a deep breath, she thought she'd strike a conversation with the enigmatic boy.

"So, what'd you do this morning?"

Alec shrugged half-heartedly, "Hunting."

Nessie 'oh-ed' and then turned a deep shade of red as her stomach growled as she thought of the taste of blood. Silently, she cursed her mother for the human attributes she'd so glamorously acquired. Alec's eyebrows rose and he chuckled to himself.

"Hungry?" He asked as he walked over to the steel fridge and opened it.

"Yes." Nessie answered in a small voice.

Alec smiled and opened the fridge, conveniently pulling out a glass of blood. Nessie could feel the saliva pool into her mouth and she swallowed, desperately wanting to just snatch the glass out of his hands. Alec started to chuckle a little bit more at the sight of Nessie's face; she looked like a blind man who'd just seen the sun.

"Geez, you're quite excited for a little blood."

Nessie swallowed again, "You try living off human food then." She spat back.

Alec rolled his eyes, set the glass on the counter and pushed it towards her, "Knock yourself out."

Nessie smiled contently to herself as he walked out and then reached eagerly for the glass and drew it up to her nose, filling her senses with the delighting smell of blood. It didn't matter to her right now if it was cold or warm, human or not, it was blood. Sighing in happiness, she lifted the rim to her lips and let the thick liquid squelch past her lips, fill her mouth and then she swallowed slowly, savouring the delectable taste. Quickly she downed the cup, feeling completely for the first time in days. Smiling to herself, she walked out of the kitchen towards the great hall where she was sure sat three ancient vampires. Passing her room and Alec's, she made a mental note to go the right direction this time, as she turned the corner to the hall and in front of the door, she caught sight of Jane walking towards the door. Her eyes widened and she whimpered very quietly in fear of the ferocious cherubic figure and quietly slipped into the hall, quietly followed by Jane.

As soon as she stepped inside the great hall, all eyes adverted to her and she suddenly felt terribly insecure and frightened. But with her father's genes inside of her, they came roaring into life and she straightened up and walked semi-confidently towards the three vampires. Aro saw her coming almost instantly and he smiled widely.

"Ahh, my little Cullen. What seems to be lingering on your mind?"

Nessie gulped and managed to sliver out a shaky smile, "Um, I was wondering if I needed your permission to go outside and just do some stuff?"

Aro smiled and nodded, "Yes, yes, of course. As long as you take Alec with you..."  
Nessie frowned, "But it's quite sunny outside? Won't Alec... sparkle?"

At that, Aro shout of a short burst of laughter, "Sparkle? My, my, what an amusing word for our skin 'condition'... however, all in all, he will go with you, staying in the shadows, but keeping an eye on you."

Another figure slipped into the room and saw his 'guardee' talking to his master; he frowned wandering what the conversation about. As he walked silently towards them, seen by everyone else, unknown by Renesmee, he caught glimpses of what the conversation was about and quickly caught the drift of it, then scowling about the prospect of 'baby-sitting' the half-breed.

"Thankyou Aro, I'll be back before dark."

Aro nodded pleasantly and waved a hand away and Nessie turned around, almost bumping straight into Alec. At the sight of a very close, tall figure, she shrieked as she cursed herself for not noting his entrance.

"Oh, gosh, don't scare me like that." She hissed.

Alec smothered a please grin and shrugged, "You should watch your senses better."

Nessie's muscles tightened as she heard a girlish snicker erupt in the room. No doubt it was the oh-so-angelic girl whom Alec called his sister. Clenching her fingers together, she strode out of the room and crossed a number of halls. Soon, she entered the foyer where a receptionist, obviously human was. It wasn't Gianna though; Nessie had heard that the Volturi had... disposed of her long ago. Now, it was some blonde young lady whom, she might add, was quite voluptuous. Walking towards the elevator, she pushed the bottom to the ground floor and then walked up the stairs and through the hall so that she ended up at the bottom on the bell tower. Looking around, she closed her eyes and sighed at the place. Her father and mother had often told her this story, where Bella first met the Volturi, saved Edward and been a passive accomplice in grand theft auto all in one day! She could imagine her mother pushing her father out of the sunlight and then his face when he realized his love was alive.

"Well, where are we going?" A voice interrupted her joyful daydreaming.

Nessie opened her eyes lazily and threw her head in Alec's direction, "We're going out."

Alec's mouth dropped sarcastically open, "Oh really? Are we going to go out and catch fairies after?"

Nessie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to a coffee shop."

With that, she started to walk out of the cover of the bell tower and then weaved through the marketing crowds in the square. At that moment, Nessie decided that she loved it in Volterra. Everyone was so animated and so happy. They were dressed in such bright colours and looked as though they had no busy lives, and were so carefree and just well... free! Something, she realised, that she'd never felt.

The sole of her sandals slapped softly on the cobblestone of the square. The sun pierced her eyes and she squinted, feeling for the sunglasses that were hook through her hair. Pulling them over her eyes, she was able to the scan the square more slowly and in depth. Finally stopping she saw and started to smell the wonders of a coffee shop. Making a mental note for that to be her last stop, she shopped at the little town shops for a few hours, picking up a small pizza to eat and did some more shopping. The day past quickly and she went to the direction of the coffee shop, her curls bouncing to match her buoyant steps, she reached the coffee shop in absolutely no time. Sitting down, she drew her glasses over her head and then picked up the menu and looked unseeingly at the options.

"Hey, what can I get you?" A bored voice sounded.

Nessie blinked to herself, a little amazed about how husky and low the voice was... it sounded quite enticing actually. Maybe if she was lucky, a little romance might strike her up in Italy if the voice had equality to his appearance. Taking a deep breath, she looked up and immediately, her heart caught up in her throat and she expertly hid a gasp. Right in front of her, dressed in all black with a wipe apron tied flimsily around his waist was a handsome young man. His face was quite appealing, consisting of an angular nose, thin lips, dark lashes and brown eyes. His hair stuck straight up and suddenly, his face was animated with a breathtaking smile. His pearly white teeth were practically perfect and took her breath away.

"Hi." Nessie breathed out.

The young man in front of her almost did a double take and Nessie thanked the heavens about for her vampire beauty.

"Oh...hi," He smiled wider and fiddled with the pen in his hands, "Um... so, what would you like?"

_You_... She thought to herself. Giving her a mental slap she smiled and let her eyes wander at vampire-ish speed over the menu.

"Uh, I'll just have a coffee please? Black, no sugar...please"

The man smiled down and her, jotting it down on the paper and nodded, "Be back in sec."

She nodded and placed the napkin down. Unknown to her, a figure, discreetly hidden in the shadows narrowed his eyes. There was something about the boy he didn't like. He didn't like the way Renesmee's eyes wandering so enchanted over him. He didn't like the boy at all.

In a few minutes, the handsome man returned and he set Nessie's order on the table.

"Here... uh..."

"Renesmee." Nessie smiled. The boy smiled back but his smile faltered at the difficult name, Nessie shrugged, "Or just call me Nessie?"

He grinned, "Yeah, Nessie sounds good. My name's Tristan by the way."

Nessie frowned, "You don't sound Italian?"

Tristan laughed and smoothly slid into the seat across from Nessie, "I'm a transfer from Canada. You're American right? I can tell by your voice."

Nessie laughed, "Yeah, a lot of people can."

Tristan grinned as she sipped her coffee and he leaned forward, his arms on the table, "So... Nessie, what's a pretty girl like you doing in Italy?"

Nessie fought the urge to smile but couldn't stop herself, "Uh, I'm on holidays, staying with some old family friends."

Tristan smiled, "Cool. So... are you here with your boyfriend?"

Nessie grinned, "No, well... I have someone waiting at home, but we're not... I mean..." She trailed off, wondering where she was leading to, "Actually, no. I don't have one."  
Tristan's face lit up like a child at Christmas, "Well, Miss Nessie, if you're not doing anything at 6, I'd love to take you out to see Volterra."

Nessie winced, "Six?"

"Yeah, that's when I get off work. Are you otherwise busy?"

Nessie sighed, "I have to get back by then."

"Ah..." He mused, "There's a party after... would you be allowed to go?"

Nessie shrugged, "Possibly, I'll have to see."

Grinning, Tristan took the napkin and the pen in his hand and wrote his name, number and address of the party on it and then slid it back to Nessie.

Out in the distances, the furrowing of brows grew deeper and Alec's mouth clamped tight. He stood in the shadows, a street away, in perfect view of the shop and the little gathering of the human and half breed. For the next few minutes he watched stealthily as the two laughed, talked and finished off the coffee. Suddenly, for some reason, he was unable to stand it no longer and his eyes narrowed in a death glare. Aro had told him that he was responsible for her safety and must be with her at all times.

As Nessie dug in her wallet for a few bills and put them on the table, she smiled at Tristan and brushed her hair behind her ears. The sun was starting to sink and she sighed at Tristan.

"Ugh, I gotta go. But I'll text you if you I can come."

Tristan grinned and stood up as she did, "Sure, I'll be watching out for it."

Nessie smiled and was about to lean in for a small goodbye hug when a loud whistle pierced her ear. Looking for the direction and person, she caught sight of a pale figure in the shadows across from the street. He jerked his head back to the direction of the bell tower making her groan quietly.

"Who's that?" Tristan asked curiously.

Waving a dismissive hand Nessie sighed, "Just a friend, don't worry about him though."

"Oh alright, sure... well, I'll see you later; or tonight if I'm lucky..."

Nessie smiled and then walked off in the direction of the tower. She slipped through the doors to come face to face with Alec.

"Have fun?" He asked.

Nessie grinned grimly to herself, not really hearing his question but wondering how to word her enquiry about the party to Aro.

"Oh yeah, heaps." However, her mind totally drawn away from Alec's question.

Alec himself scowled quietly about how this boy could get so attention from her. All he knew was that he did not like this boy.

--

Thanks for reading: outfit on profile btw.


	8. In Trouble

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Eight**

Walking, with a bounce in every step, Nessie made it to the hall without her face breaking out into a huge smile. But she'd finally received the European romance she'd always dreamed of. Now that it was happened, a little part of her felt like it was going to explode.

"Geez, calm down, you're acting like a silly little girl." A harsh voice sounded from next to her.

Nessie looked to the tall, statue like figure next to her.

"Well sorry Mr. Moody. Just because I'm finally having a good time, does not mean you can ruin it. And I'm not acting like a silly girl."

Alec rolled his eyes, easily pushed open the large wooden doors and held it open as she made her way it. Nessie herself was a smidge surprised by this gesture. Alec didn't really do anything of the sort, but she shrugged it off. He'd probably just done it out of courtesy, like the good like boy he was raised. Sarcasm definitely implied.

Making her way up to the three chairs, avoiding the deciphering eyes of Demetri and Felix, she smiled at Aro.

"Well my dear. What can I do for you?"

Nessie bit her lip and settled for holding her hand out instead. Aro smiled, a little pleased that she'd taken to his gift and then took her hand. After holding it for a few moments, with a few smirks, he let go and nodded.

"Of course, be back by midnight dawn."

Nessie gave a dazzling smile and dashed out of the hall and straight to her room towards her suitcase. Finally she picked out a ruffled black dress with strapped heels.

It took all of twenty minutes to get ready, by then, the sky was getting dark and the sounds of Italian nightlife wafted in.

"Oh my god, you made it!" A pleased voice echoed through the noisy house she'd just stepped in.

Nessie looked around and grinned as she saw Tristan. He rushed forward and drew her in a big hug.

"So glad you made it."

Nessie nodded, "Same here."

Tristan looked around, "Not that other guy I saw before?"

Nessie laughed awkwardly, "He's well... um... he wasn't interested."

While Tristan nodded, Nessie thought back to what happened twenty minutes ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Alec. Please. Do me this favour." Nessie pleaded.**_

"_**Sorry, it's in my current job description. I have to watch over you."**_

_**Nessie gave him puppy eyes and twisted her fingers, "Please. I just want one night without anyone watching."**_

_**Alec sighed and shrugged.**_

"_**Fine, but seriously, if something happens. Call immediately. I don't want my head on the chopping block for the ridiculous things you do."**_

_**Nessie grinned but refrained from an impulsive hug and shot out of the door.**_

_**End Flashback**_

In the next half hour, after chugging many drinks, talking to numerous people, mainly Tristan, Nessie found herself wandering aimlessly around the crowded house, finally, her legs spilling out into the front yard, down the pathway and then out the cast iron fence. A few minutes later, she found herself in a dark alleyway. A sinking feeling retched inside her chest and she gulped. Just a few metres down the dark alleyway were two tall figures. Judging from their stance, height and clothes, they were male. Nessie had hoped that they hadn't spotted her, peacefully leaving her to find her way back to the party; however, as if fate couldn't be any crueller, the two men stopped whatever it was they were doing and started to walk closer to her. Nessie's heart started to race quickly and her throat thickened. Never mind the fact that she was half a vampire, the human world still held creeps for her. What was worse was the fact that her body wasn't co-operating with her at all. Her mind was literally screaming at her to run, however, her body did exactly the opposite. It was rooted to the spot as the two men came closer. Pretty soon, they were a mere two meters away. Nessie gulped unconsciously and her fingers twitched.

"Well hello you." One of the men murmured, a smooth voice slipping out of his throat.

"What's your name?" The other man asked, curiosity spiked in every syllable.

With another gulp, Nessie found her voice and softly cleared it.

"Uh... it's Ness."

A deep chuckled was heard from the first man and he rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully, "Like the Loc Ness monster?"

The second man brawled a laugh, "You must get that a lot, don't you."

Nessie chuckled darkly, "You have no idea."

The laughed stopped abruptly and the moon shone out, peeping out from behind some tall buildings and Nessie recieved a full view of the two strangers. Both were scruffy- of some sorts, but not the raggered type. Just the type that looked like they'd had a particulary late night. One of them was a tall blonde with jade green eyes and a billowing figure, yet strong looking nonetheless. The other had dark hair, almost pitch black, a curved mouth and straight nose. At the same time Nessie recieved a view of them, they recieved a view of her. What those two men saw was a cowering girl. Extremely beautiful, with auburn hair in perfect ringlets, a chocolate gaze, fine figure, full lips and rosy cheeks. One of the things they took most notice of was her posture. She was definitely cowering, very afraid. Unfortunately for Renesmee, it seemed that they would take advantage of this and use it against her.

"So, whatcha up to tonight?" The blonde asked, taking half a step towards her.

Nessie half-hearted shrugged and managed a step back, however, before she could initially back away and easily run away, the dark haired man swooped beside her, finally ending up behind her, effectively blocking her way. Nessie stumbled on her complaint words and ended up standing there just shaking. Oh how she wished that she hadn't gone to that party, let alone the castle. If it meant another annoying night with her 'bodyguard' Alec, rather than here with these two people, she's gladly take it. Another part of her was screaming in annoyance. Out of all those chances she'd had with Uncle Jasper and Emmett to learn how to defend herself, she'd politely declined. Aunt Rose and Alice didn't exactly make it easy either, wanting to spend their time pampering her rather than seeing her get hurt. And speaking of regrets, Nessie now found herself regretting the promise she'd made Alec keep. Why did it have to be this night? It was no secret that she was afraid of him and barely wanted much to do with him, but if she had ever needed or wanted someone with her at this moment, it startled her to find that deep within her, she found that the only person she wanted with her right now was actually Alec himself. He'd surely know how to handle this, threaten or fight them off, whichever, it would do the job. But now, all she could do was wait for the inevitable to come. She shivered threateningly as the blonde touched her uncovered arm and started to stroke it. She shut her eyes as his shaking touch travelled from her arm to her neck and then her face. A small whimper escaped her lips and the blonde laughed, this reaction seemed to please him. Suddenly, his thumb trailed over her lip and another pair of hands rested on her shoulder, gently rubbing them. Nessie moaned in fear; however the men took this as a sign of pleasure a smiles creased over their lips. Nessie shook and was about to start crying, they were going to do horrible things to her, they were going to hurt her and there was not really anything she could do about it! Oh how incompetent she felt at this moment. Someone please help!

"Let go of her" A new voice growled.

As soon as the voice growled, Nessie's heart jumped in ecstasy! A rescuer! A saviour! However, her heart fumbled a beat and the worst suspicions dawned over her and her heart thumped out of beat. Surely the whole world could hear it! What if this new person was going to save her and then do the inevitable to her? What if he was worse than they were!

"Leave!" The blonde groaned with annoyance weaved in his voice.

The new figure suddenly appeared at the side of Nessie, his dark hair brushing stealthy over his eyes. Whoever he was, he scared Nessie. The figure was absolutely frightening!

"Let. Her. Go." The voice hissed.

Nessie froze; there was something so familiar about that voice.

The brown hair let go of her and then turned to face the new person, "Oh yeah?" He sneered, "What are you going to do?"

The figure faced the brunette and smiled. However, nothing was warm about this smile. It was so chilling, searing straight down to bones.

"Please. Don't tempt me. It's only going to end bad for you."

Both laughed and they let go of Nessie, she herself backed away to a wall. Her strongest instinct was to run away, back to where civilisation could see her. However, another part of her wanted to see who her saviour was and what the outcome of this face-off was going to be.

"Why don't you just walk away and leave us to our business?" The blonde angrily sneered.

Her saviour stepped in front of them and his upper lip curled, the moon had efficiently disappeared, so she couldn't tell what any distinct features of who this person was.

"I have a better idea. Why don't the two of you leave this woman alone and if you're lucky no one will get hurt."

The blonde rolled up his sleeves and strode forward. Before Nessie could process anything, he lunged a punch; an audible crack was heard in the alley.

"WHAT THE--" he yelled.

Suddenly, Nessie caught sight of a mist, very thin and transparent, seeping into the picture. She gasped as she realized who her saviour was.

Suddenly, the two men stopped moving and then started to grope around the darkness.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" The brunette yelled.

"NEITHER CAN I!" The blonde yelled.

Nessie unknowingly crept forward and soon, she'd grabbed a hold of Alec's arm. Alec tensed as she grasped his arm, but for some unknown reason, he relaxed into the touch as though it was almost naturally. Something inside him stirred. He actually felt proud and happier, if that were possible, when Nessie was near him. Surprisingly to Nessie, he didn't shrug her off. Instead, they just watched the two men fumble around in the darkness, not knowing what the source behind their sudden blindness was.

"What are you going to do now?" Nessie whispered, her grip tightening on his arm.

Alec touched his cold hand to her warm skin, slowly sliding it off. He wished he didn't have to, that thought startling him.

"I'll be right back."

Nessie nodded and watched as Alec strolled casually up to the two men. He first grabbed the blonde hair and threw him against a wall. Nessie shrieked as she heard a loud crack. He repeated the same for the brunette. Then walking slowly and stealthily back towards Nessie, looking like a total badass, he stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

Nessie gulped, "Aren't they going to remember?"

Alec chuckled without humour, "With a hit like that, it's more than a very possible chance that they'll wake up with amnesia."

Nessie frowned, it was unlike the Volturi badass, "You aren't going to kill him?"

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Not tonight. They will pay for their actions but not tonight."

Nessie nodded, feeling very grateful towards Alec-- for the first time it seemed. As unwilling as she was to admit it, she felt something stir in the very depths of her. It was a like a dead fire warming up. The embers springing to life. She had a feeling it was linked to the new way she felt about Alec.

Alec took of his usual jacket and hooked it over her shoulders. It was a little cold, but Nessie's warm skin warmed it up immediately.

"Come on. Let's get you home." He murmured.

Ten minutes later, Nessie stood in the great hall, her arms folded and foot tapping.

"Ness, you can't just wander off from a party! Stuff like this happens all the time!" Alec shouted exasperated.

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah? Cause I was so planning for that to happen! And since when did you call me Ness?"

Alec waved a dismissive hand, "Since now. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're staying here in the castle from now on."

Nessie's eyes widened, "Or what?"

Alec rolled his eyes and then drew forward making Nessie look around scared, "What are you doing Alec?"

He growled like someone telling another off and then picked her thin waist up and threw her over his shoulder. Nessie shrieked as she was slung over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, struggling with all her might.

Without a word, he strode out of the hall and towards her room. Unknown to her, his lips were twisted into a ghost of a grin as he walked at human pace just to annoy her. Nessie realized she could fight, so instead, for some strange reason, she settled for laughing instead. Never in her life would she have pictured this, being slung on someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Alec stopped walking for a moment, wondering why she was laughing. Shrugging to himself, he kept walking.

As he neared her room, two figures appeared down the hall and were walking in his direction; the two caught sight of him and immediately were in front of him. Cursing slightly under his breath, he set the laughing Nessie down who giggled and poked him, "You're in big trouble." She grinned turning around to face Demetri and Aro.

"Hello you two!" She beamed brightly.

Demetri raised a curious eyebrow while Aro raised both of his, "My, my, what happened here?"

Nessie decided to take hold of the situation, pointing at Alec, "He happened!"

Aro smiled and waved a hand, "Well... carry on. Oh, Alec, I shall talk to you within the next minute. Here's the key."

Nessie frowned as Aro delicately tossed Alec a weathered old bronze key which was immediately pocketed.

To her surprise which was complementary with a shriek, Alec picked her up again and took her to her room. Opening the door, he put her down inside and sighed.

"Stay."

Nessie's mouth gaped open as he smirked and closed the door with a satisfying click. Reaching forward to easily open it, she found it locked. Stupid Aro and key.

"SCREW YOU!" Nessie yelled through the door.

"I know you want to." Came the humoured reply from the other side.


	9. Oh the Horror

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Nine**

After that night, Nessie finally heard the door click and she shot up and darted out, only to run into Alec where she promptly slapped him.  
"You, don't you EVER lock me up in a room!"

Alec smiled briefly, "You enjoyed it."

Nessie's jaw dropped, "What in the hell makes you think that?"

With a shrugged he answered, "If you actually really cared, you would have kicked your way out. I mean, you have the strength... just. So yeah..."

Nessie huffed, she was willing to put up a good fight and argument on how he'd invaded her individual space, however, he was right.

"Anyway, now that you're done with your little spat... do you want breakfast?"

Nessie stopped; she didn't think she'd heard right, "I beg your pardon?"

Alec sighed, "Do. You. Want. Breakfast?" He said slowly, as though she might be deaf.

"Of course I do... but why are you being so nice?"

With a shrug and quick grin, he smirked, "I am a nice guy. You've just never experienced it. But now you are. I'm not that evil... actually, I am."

Nessie hid a smile and turned it into a truth shocked face. However, it was not to his unexpected kindness, but to something else. Inside her, she felt a little different. Maybe Alec wasn't as bad as he seemed.

An hour later, while sitting at the bench, eating a healthy serving of pancakes, ice cream and strawberries, Nessie decided he wasn't a bad guy at all.

"Oh god... this is so good!" Nessie grinned.

Alec shrugged as he piled the pan and various other utensils in the dishwasher, "Yeah well, I learnt to cook in Paris a few years ago."

Nessie raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Wow... pray tell, how long was a few years ago?"

Alec grinned, "Maybe a hundred?"

She grinned at the prospect of him having such a long life and yet having such a short life. Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open and Alec and Nessie both froze, though, not before she saw they both had smiles on their faces. Was it possible... that Alec and she were getting along? How odd. Heidi entered through the door and stopped short for a second, eyeing me, Alec and the plate suspiciously then shrugged.

"Alec! Renesmee! I need some help!"

Alec chuckled, "She's finally admitting there's something wrong with her."

Unexpectedly, Nessie giggled, but then coughed quickly to cover it up. Heidi growled at him, Alec raised his eyebrows until she backed down.

"Alright, I don't have time for a fight right now. I'm planning a ball for the castle!"

Two different reactions took place, from Renesmee, it was a squeal of delight and from Alec, it was a groan of protest.

"Yeah, it's going to be Greek Mythology themed. I have people planned out for everyone, so yeah. Anyway, it's tonight!"

Nessie's eyes widened.

"Tonight... but that's not enough time! Everyone needs to get their outfit!"

Heidi laughed and waved her hand, "Oh little Nez, you doubt my ability to organize a party in less than twelve hours. Speaking of clothes, I've already laid out your outfits on your bed. That goes for everyone too. Shoes, jackets, dresses, jewellery, the works! Oh I'm so excited! Nez, be at the hall in ten minutes!"

With that, she left a grin on her face while Nessie turned back to Alec who had a horrified expression on his face.

"This is not going to be fun."

Nessie grinned and took a strawberry to her mouth, "And everyone else thinks that the vampires that live in Volterra do nothing but kill. This is going to be a fun one to tell the family."

Alec grinned, "Speaking of family. You talk to them lately?"

Nessie squeezed her eyes for a moment, "Not really. But don't mention them again. It's a touchy subject right now."

With that, she picked up a strawberry and threw it at Alec's head. With cat like reflexes he caught it as though it were a ball passing through air. Then, with a sudden smile, he aimed the strawberry.

"Open up Renesmee."

At that moment, as she willingly and obediently opened her mouth, Nessie could help but notice the way that her name rolled off his tongue. So poignantly and delicately... it gave her shivers. Then, she couldn't help but notice that he'd always used her full name and never her nickname.

Then, Alec threw the strawberry, to which landed precisely into her mouth where she snapped it up and ate it with a grin. After she'd finished, Alec was suddenly beside her and he started to study her, his head tilted.

"What?" Nessie wondered softly.

Alec smiled and tilted up her chin with his hand, "You've got your mother's eyes."

With a soft smile, Nessie found herself leaning in, all thoughts of Tristan forgotten as the beautiful angelic person was in front of her. Suddenly, Alec cleared his throat and stepped back, almost a wince upon his face. Nessie told looked disappointed but them hopped off the stool and ran a hand through her hair.

"Uh, Heidi wants me in the hall. I'll see you later."

Alec nodded, "Uh yeah sure."

With that, both parted ways, tension thick in the air between the two.

Nessie wandered into the hall, her hands tucked into the pocket of her jeans and her jaw dropped open. The great, mystical and sun filled hall was now dark, still mystical and beautiful! The windows had been blacked out and fake climbing vines, ferns and ivy twisted around every column and post. There were dozens of statues of each of the twelve main gods in Greek Mythology. In the middle of the hall was a great big water fountain, Cupid shooting water out of the top. The hall was dark with small fairy light entwined with the vines. Heidi was hanging up what looked like the last of some low hanging beautiful stars which lit up.

"Hey, what help do you need?" Nessie called out, still completely awed by the change of scene in front of her.

Heidi looked over and then around and shrugged, "Uh, I guess I don't need you at all, but you should go get ready."

Nessie nodded, "It looks great by the way."

Heidi nodded in thanks and then shooed her away to where Nessie bumped into Alec.

"I was looking for you."

Nessie raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's a first."

Rolling his eyes Alec held up a piece of paper that read Perseus.

"Wow. A piece of paper that says Perseus, what a genius... what do you want...?" Nessie sighed.

"It came with my tuxedo."

Raising her other eyebrow she twiddled the paper between her fingers, "That's lovely. Now can I go? Heidi says I need to get ready."

Alec sighed and held up another piece of paper, handing it to her.

"You better know your Greek Mythology. I got this from your room. Also, be ready to kill Heidi."

With that, he shot away, back in the direction of his room, leaving Nessie completely confused about the piece of paper in her hand. Then, slowly, she opened the letter, her mind slightly annoyed that he'd been in her room. Nessie had a good knowledge about Greek Mythology; in fact, it was a secret love of hers. The stories, the legends, the love... it was just all so interesting to her. So upon opening the paper, she bit back a growl that was directed towards Heidi. On the piece of paper was the name Andromeda. Thinking back to her readings about Greek Mythology, she knew all to well who Perseus and Andromeda were. Perseus was a warrior who had saved Andromeda from an evil sea creature and then married her, despite the fact that she was engaged. Nonetheless, Andromeda loved Perseus and followed him to where they became the ancestors of _Perseidae_. Nessie wondered if the pairing was supposed to be symbolic and frowned. Walking back into the hall she hid the piece of paper behind her back.

"Hey, Heidi, who are you? For the ball, I mean?"

Heidi shrugged nonchalantly and smiled, "I'm Aphrodite."

Nessie smiled to herself, of course Heidi was Aphrodite. No one could resist her impeccable charm, especially not Demetri or Felix.

"And who are Demetri and Felix?"

Heidi pursed her lips, "Demetri is Ares and Felix is Dionysus, why?"

Nessie bit back a laugh; Ares and Dionysus were known lovers of Aphrodite. So Heidi was playing by the 'couples' of the castle. How 'subtle'.

"Thankyou Heidi, I don't think I like you anymore."

Heidi grinned, "I'm guessing you found what I put you and Alec as."

Nessie nodded, a sickly sweet smile on her face, "You better have a damn good reason."

"I happen to think that you and Alec would make a very cute couple." She smiled happily.

Nessie swallowed back a hurl of curses, "What? WE DO NOT!"

Heidi simply laughed, "I think you would. Now go get ready before I kick your but. If I don't see you and Alec enter this very hall at the same time, I will kick your butt and trash your room."

Nessie sighed, she didn't think that Heidi wouldn't do it, so she travelled to her room and found a gorgeous lavender coloured dress adorning the bed.

She gasped and made her way over to it, picking it up off the bed. Giggling and rolling her eyes upward, she hugged it to her chest.

"Oh Heidi, you are indeed terrible."

Nessie laughed to herself as she rolled her eyes and then chuckled at the silvery shoes next to it. Running her hand through her hair, she sighed... she might not have wanted to be set up with Alec, but she so did want an excuse to wear this dress.

-OoO-

An hour later, hair straight, shoes on, feathery earring, necklace and dress on, she stepped outside her room and walked gracefully towards the great doors to the hall. A figured rolled out from behind the shadows and smiled grimly at her. Alec was dressed beautifully in a tuxedo that was so dark, it set off his skin and eyes, while matching his hair.

"Well don't you look nice...?" Nessie smiled uncertainly at how he'd take the comment.

Smiling to her, "I was threatened into this."

Nessie smiled, wondering how Heidi might have done that, her thoughts were cut off as Alec held his arm out and motioned towards the door, opening it and striding in with Nessie.

The ball was in full swing, numerous people that Nessie didn't know, and a fair few others that she did know. As could be predicted, Heidi was leaning on the fountain with Demetri and Felix practically swooning over her as she giggled, showing off her perfect teeth.

Overhead, the lights dimmed even more as a slow song from a string quartet sounded. It was an unfamiliar song to Ness, but beautiful nonetheless. Alec then held out his hand to Nessie and she smiled in slight confusion, but took his hand. Tugging her gently towards the dance floor, she smiled as he grabbed one of her hips and dragged her closer to him as they then began to sway gently on the dance floor in complete sync to everybody else.

"You look...adequate, by the way." Alec murmured into her ear.

Nessie raised her eyebrows and pulled back a little, "What? Adequate?"

Alec sighed and shrugged, "Geez, always so picky, fine. You look beautiful."

Nessie laughed slightly to herself, "Thankyou."

Soon, the song ended and Nessie smiled, feeling a little happier than she should have had, but it didn't bother her. For some reason, she felt like she was finally getting through to Alec, past the entire hard, cold exterior, into the hard and cold, but somewhat better part of Alec. Suddenly, a light tapping on glass was heard and everybody faced Aro. He smiled to the people and then held out hand out toward the door. Turning her head towards the door, she saw it open with a large group of people walk through, fear imminent on their faces as they took in the scene in front of them.

"Let the feast begin." Aro commanded.

"Finally, I was getting to be a little famished." Alec's smooth voice came from beside her.

Feeling nauseous all of a sudden, Renesmee felt like throwing up breakfast. A sinking feel resided in her stomach and she felt her face heat up.

"Are we supposed to do what I think we're going to do?" She asked Alec.

He raised an eyebrow, "You mean feed...? Then yes. Aren't you hungry?"

That was the last straw for Renesmee as the sinking feeling spread all over her body as the realisation that she was supposed to feed off living humans. Living, breathing humans. The same thing she was friends with... she felt very sick.

"Alec, I can't... I have to go." She gasped, rushing past the humans, out the door, escaping the room. But not before she heard the heart-wrenching, ear piercing, pitchy screams fill her ears. Whimpering to herself, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes as the realisation of how vicious the Volturi really were dawned upon her. She imagined them ripping into the soft flesh of the humans, not caring as their lives were snatched from before their eyes, only about the liquid spilling into their cold, burning throats. Sinking to the ground, she pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob for the lives that were being lost at that very moment.


	10. Figure it Out

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Ten**

A few days passed after the ball and Nessie found herself spending her waking moments avoiding the Volturi and going out with Tristan more and more. Alec himself could be caught, whenever he had moments alone, wondering about Nessie. That annoying, tenacious funny little thing... He'd never met anyone like her. Someone so naive, someone so stupid, someone so beautiful, someone so adorable... What surprised him more was the fact that there was this something in his chest, something he'd never ever felt before. Every time Nessie went out, he'd have to go out too, staying in the shadows. His status had been sunk down to 'guest-watcher', a week ago; he would have spat in the ground at any prospect of an idea like that. But now... he didn't mind exactly. But it hurt. Maybe that was the feeling in his chest... it hurt him to see Nessie laughing with some other guy. Why was that _other guy_ making her laugh? Alec felt deeply annoyed about two things. Why was she avoiding him? And that _Tristan_ person who made her eyes pinch up when she smiled. She'd been here practically two weeks now and no one had ever had such an effect on him as anyone else...

-OoO-

"Here try some."

Nessie giggled as the spoon with chocolate mint flavoured ice cream hit her nose.

"Oh, sorry," Tristan laughed, aiming the spoon in the right place.

Nessie waved a hand, "Nah, it's fine."

Tristan laughed with her, Nessie was dimly aware of the darkening sky above her as the two sat on the edge of the large fountain in the middle of the square. Life buzzed all about her, but to her, all that existed was this unfathomable boy in front of her. He was funny, handsome, caring and all around amazing. Being with him made her feel so special... there was only one thing wrong... with the hairs on the back of her head, she could feel someone watching her and at once she knew that there was another boy in her life that always watched over her. This boy horrified and amazed her... he too was unfathomable... but he was also enigmatic and addictive.

"So, Tristan, what's on the agenda tonight?"

Tristan shrugged, finishing off his ice cream and dumping it in a nearby bin, "What time do you have to be back?"

Nessie shrugged, "Eh, the people I'm saying with say whenever is fine... but as for me, I do like my beauty sleep."

Tristan laughed, "Okay, just say the word and I'll take you home. But I've got some pretty fun things planned for tonight."

Nessie grinned, a giddy feeling growing, "Oh, Yay! I'm excited."

Tristan grinned and took her hand, lifted her up and hooked her arm in his. Nessie's felt her face beam, her chest constricted and for once, she felt so happy, happier than she'd ever been with Jake. Oh, Jake... Nessie wondered how he was doing. The poor boy she'd just willingly left home. The _reason_ she had left home. Nessie made a mental note to herself to call that night.

"Alright, come on, this way."

A few minutes later, after walking for a little while, Nessie found herself in front of a small restaurant.

"Oh, how original, I'm so amazed." Nessie mock-gasped.

Tristan gave a short laugh, "Hey, I thought you were hungry."

Nessie smiled, "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." She laughed to herself. "But not for human food." She muttered under her breath. Then, all of a sudden, she thought she heard a snicker somewhere near her and the hair on the back of her neck stood up once again.

"Go away." She hissed towards the dark shadows.

Tristan took her inside and sat her at a table deep in the corners. It was cosy and warm with beautiful roses in a crystallized jar. Both smiled at each other while a waiter came over.

"What will it be?" The waiter asked in a formalized voice.

Nessie opened her mouth, but Tristan held up a hand to silence her. Nessie frowned while Tristan just grinned at her and then at the waiter.

"We'll have the White Chocolate Parfait with flambéed cherries."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Nessie frowned and looked at Tristan, "Dessert first?"

Tristan gave her a winning smile, "There's a first for everything."

Nessie smiled and found that she was grinning. Dessert first was different. Different but interesting, very interesting, in fact, it was quite intriguing. No one she knew had ever been like this.

Soon, they were given two plates of what she assumed was White Chocolate Parfait with flambéed cherries. It was a lovely cylinder shape of white chocolate, with shaving of dark chocolate on top. Cherries were scattered upon the shavings and then around the small monument itself with sauce drizzled on the top of it.

"Oh wow. It's beautiful."

Tristan grinned, "Yeah, I love it. And I think you might as well."

Nessie smiled and dug in.

Half an hour later, they were up to their final course... the entree. The waiter seemed to have caught on to what they were doing and joined in the game as well. Soon, Nessie and Tristan had crunched on her last leaf of lettuce on her salad and finished the very last sip of her wine.

"Alright Tristan, I am so officially full."

Tristan grinned and then paid the bill, waving off Nessie's helping hand.

"I'm glad you liked it."

He grabbed Nessie's hand and pulled her gently up, giving her butterflies in her stomach. She grinned charmingly at him and felt the butterflies in her stomach grow more intense as his hands gripped her tighter. Speeding out of the restaurant, Tristan led her out of the street, and they laughed and walked until Nessie then saw a big grassy hill that overlooked a busy highway. The first she'd ever seen and for some reason, she felt good to see that. It felt like she had been so cooped up from normal civilisation and all these days she'd spent with Tristan made her feel intact with her part-humanness again. Not to mention, spending time with a handsome boy in Italy was a fairytale come true.

Together, the both of them sat down on the top of the grassy hill and Tristan slung an arm around her.

"So what are we doing here?"

Tristan cleared his throat, "As the girls say, we're here for a little rest and relaxation."

Nessie laughed, "Yeah well, this may come as a surprise to you, but I don't really hang out with girls my age."

Tristan frowned but smiled, "No, that's actually not surprising. It explained a lot. I mean, you're different from most girls. You're not; excuse me for my lack of better words, a bitch."

Nessie laughed and placed a hand to her chest, "Why thank you."

They both laughed. Tristan then pulled a packet of m&ms from a pocket and opened them.

"Here, do you wanna play a while ago when I was a boy?"  
Nessie smiled and shrugged, "Sure? I'll bite."

Tristan grinned, "Alright, here's what we do. Take an m&m and whatever colour get you have to find a car with that colour."

Tristan was met with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, I'm sorry, that sounded lame. No colour game then..."

Nessie laughed and pushed him, taking the packet of chocolate delights from his hands and pulled out one.

"Okay, blue... Oh! Look! Blue car!"

Tristan smiled and took the packet back, receiving a red one to where he soon found a red car. Ten minutes passed and the two found out that there were barely any brown cars.

"It sucks when you can't find the colour."

Tristan laughed, "I can't believe you're enjoying this night."

Nessie frowned, "Why wouldn't I enjoy it?"

Tristan shrugged, "I feel like I've had to impress you. You're one the most amazing girls I've ever met."

Nessie smiled and shrugged, "You're literally like no boy I've ever met."

Tristan gaped, "Boy? I've been trying so hard to be a man around you and I get called a boy."

Both started to laugh and she found herself leaning on him.

"Well, what are we doing now?" She asked.

Tristan groaned and gave a half laugh, "Well, to tell you the truth, I never thought that the date would get this far. I was expecting you to take off and leave by the time I dragged you up this hill."

With a quick laugh Nessie laughed, "I loved this date!"

There was a slight silence while Nessie cringed, "Oh I am so sorry. This isn't a date, I'm sorry; I didn't mean... ugh, I'm such a thoughtless thing."

She was shushed with Tristan's finger on her lips, "This wasn't a date... but after tonight, I was kind of hoping the rest of the times we went out... that they could be a date?"

Nessie's breath caught in her throat.

Tristan smiled, "Yeah, I was hoping to do this at the end of the night, but oh well, now is fine. Um, anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend..."

The stars twinkled in the night sky, horns beeped below and crickets chirped around them, but Nessie couldn't seem to find words to leave her mouth.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry for putting this on you when, no, don't worry, you don't have to answer that. Pretend like I never asked."  
Whether it was something in the air or Tristan's nervousness, Nessie found that she could finally form words.

"No, don't think that for a second. You know what Tristan, I would love you be your girlfriend."

Tristan was speechless.

"Seriously?"

Nessie grinned, "Of course."

Then, in the next second, Tristan pushed away the m&ms and leaned forward towards Nessie. The wind suddenly turned cooler and Nessie shivered. But as soon as Tristan's lips brushed her own, she felt her skin set on fire like never before. She shivered again, but this time with anticipation. Finally, Tristan pulled away.

"Hey girlfriend." He grinned.

Clutched a clump of grass in her hand, Nessie grinned and pulled it up and threw it at him.

"What the—" He gasped.

Nessie howled in laughter and got up, bounding away with him.

"What was that for?" He laughed.

Nessie grinned, "Its a little game I like to play. Like snowball fights but with grass."

Tristan laughed and pulled up his own clump of grass to which he threw at her. Nessie neatly dogged it and doubled over in laughter. Both pulled up grass, throwing it at each other for a good two more hours before Nessie had to retire back.

-OoO-

Deep in the covers, Nessie let out a large breath and grinned, closing her eyes...

"So you have two boyfriends now."

Her eyes flew open.

"What?"

Alec glided effortlessly along the carpeted floor and came to sit on the bed, in front of her.

"Jacob... and Tristan..."

With a gulp, Nessie realised that he was right. Then, with a made up mind, she decided she would call Jacob tomorrow morning to break up the news.

"How long are you going to be here?"

Nessie sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. I still have figuring out to do."

"You have to break the news to Tristan when you leave."

Nessie frowned; she'd never heard Alec so gentle before and caring. There were no ill or chiding tones in his words, only concern and gentleness.

"Yeah, I know. But for now, can't I just enjoy it here."

"Yeah, you can, but you have to set it right soon." His voice grew a little more authoritative.

Nessie frowned and snapped, "Alec can you keep out of my personal please? It's none of your business."

Alec scoffed, "None of my business? I have to watch you do all this stuff and it's none of my business."

Nessie sat up, "Yeah, unless you're jealous or something. It is NONE of your business. Can you just go away and end some other human's life?"

Alec frowned, "We weren't talk about—oh. That's was bothering you."  
Nessie glowered, "No it's not." She murmured indignantly, lying all the while.

"Yes it is. You still feel shaken from those nights ago. Look, Renesmee, I'm sorry, but you have to come to terms with this. I kill people. I drink from them. Get over it."

Nessie flinched, "I know. I can't change that, so can you leave?"

Alec sighed, "Don't be mad at me Ness; I don't have the energy to argue with you."

Nessie stopped... he called her Ness... he'd never called her Ness before...?

"Uh, yeah, sure... I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

Alec smiled and got up, trailing a hand over her forehead.

"Night Miss Cullen." He murmured before he left.


	11. Now I cry

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Hey you all, sorry about the long wait on the update :) This chapter is dedicated to a reader of mine called BrittaniBruiser. This is for you :) Thanks for reading you all. Don't forget, I love reviews! :)**_

Two days had passed since Nessie had gained herself a boyfriend...

Wandering out of her room at the mere crack of dawn, unable to sleep after her random wake up, Nessie decided to explore the place. She wandered up and down halls, imprinting the way through her mind. Suddenly, she reached a room that she'd never seen nor entered before.

"I wonder..." She muttered, pushing the door open.

As she stepped inside, a breath was drawn by her as eyes lay upon the most beautiful grand piano she'd ever seen. It was, in fact, much like her father's and the memory of her loving parents resulted in slightly tearing up eyes. Sitting on the cool piano stool felt so good in the summer heat. Nessie ran her fingers around the keys and started out to play a tune that her father had dubbed, 'Bella's Lullaby.' Her fingers ran smoothly along each preferred key in the melody, but to some extent, she knew that she'd never reach her father's perfect playing.

The door to the place she'd found suddenly creaked open and a familiar face popped in. Her fingers slowed down heavily on the notes and she soon came to a full stop on the song she was playing.

"Hey, what's up?" She mused to the boy rubbing his eyes.

Alec shrugged, "I really wish I could sleep."

Nessie grinned, "Should have before a half like me." She joked sleepily.

Alec grinned and scooted next to her on the seat, "You have no idea how good that sounds."

Nessie shrugged, running her fingers along the keys and starting up a randomized tune that seemed to carry away into the never ending Italy night.

"That sounds nice."

Nessie smiled and stopped looking up into Alec's deep red eyes; a shiver ran down her spine despite the almost sticky heat. She sighed and bit her lip shrugging.

"Yeah, well."

Alec smiled back and got up, walking towards a glass pane window in the room. Light slowly but surely began to sweep through the room as the sun began to rise. The warm grew more comfortable and washed Nessie to the tips of her toes.

"Why are you up so early?" Alec mused in amusement.

She grinned and shrugged, "Uh, just a little excited to be going out with Tristan today."

Something that Nessie didn't catch flashed through Alec's eyes. His shoulders tensed and eyes narrowed. That _boy_ again... It hadn't been too long since she'd been in Italy and she was already infatuated with some boy. Alec frowned to himself. No, something wasn't right. Why was he feeling like this? It was _just_ Renesmee Cullen. He didn't have to hate her, but he wasn't going to go and love her to death either. Neutral, almost nice to her was what he was trying to do now. Maybe he just wanted to show her for some reason that he was a good guy. He wasn't a jerk, well, maybe he was, but Nessie didn't have to know that anymore... there was something about her that wanted him to show that he could be just as wholesome. Sure, she might be a spoilt brat at times but she was a good person inside. Alec held in a frustrated sigh. Why was he even thinking like this? Why did he have such a bad feeling about this stupid Tristan she so doted about?

Nessie on the other hand was grinning stupidly at the thought of Tristan. He was beautiful and a good person. He mad her laugh and he was normal. She felt like she didn't have to try with him. Not that it was a good or bad thing... she didn't know... she just felt like she could be relaxed. Smiling to herself, she excused herself from the room and slipped out, catching one last glance at her new found friend Alec. He stood at the window, tall and as flattered as a Greek god...only some much for beautiful than those sculptors. The sun hits his cheeks and threw glittering sparkles literally taking her breath away. With one last smile to herself, she slipped out and walked back towards her bedroom.

Smiling a silly smile to her own self, Nessie grinned as she thought of Tristan. Beautiful Tristan... she was sure she loved him. He was everything she ever wanted.

Getting dressed into a light pale blue floral summer dress, she sighed, running her fingers through her long copper tendrils. Knocking on Alec's door, she smiled as he opened it, his eyes bored and hair wet.

"Sorry, were you busy?" Nessie grinned.

Alec shook his head quickly, a smile growing on his lips as Nessie yelped from the sudden on shower of water.

"Nah just finished a shower."  
Nessie growled and brushed off her dress, "I hope you enjoyed that."  
Alec smirked, "Shower? I sure did."

Nessie rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I was just here to tell you that I'm gonna go out and find Tristan."

An eyebrow was quirked up, "Um, that's lovely?"

A sigh met him, "What I meant was can I please have some privacy Mr-I-have-to-follow-you-around?"

"Why do you need privacy?"

Nessie growled in warning then shrugged, "I don't know... just wanna tell him something."

A smooth expression shifted on Alec's face and his eyes lit up.

"Oh you silly girl..." He smoothly muttered.

Nessie's own face shifted into shock, "What!"

Alec leaned against his doorframe, "I've seen this a thousand times. Girl meets guy, girl likes guy, girl goes out with guy, and girl falls in love with guy and then kaboom!"

"Kaboom...?" Nessie retorted incredulously.

Alec shrugged, "Then you get your heart crushed. Trust me, he's a testosterone filled guy. He's probably just using you. And you know what, you kind of fell for it you naive little girl. Don't tell him you love him."

Nessie hissed, "You can't tell me what I can't and can do you know! Tristan is everything I've ever wanted... I can relax around him and I can smile and laugh and you know... stuff! So I think that he would be ecstatic to hear how I feel about him."

Alec sighed and ran a hair through his dishevelled hair, "Your funeral my dear."

Nessie rolled her eyes and pushed Alec hard so he stumbled.

"I really hate you sometimes you know." She hissed.

With that, she took a deep breath and walked away and out of the Volturi Castle. She walked into the sunlight, smiling at the way her skin glowed beautifully in the sunlight. It wasn't sparkling but it wasn't a human looking either... it was a soft glow that looked natural enough but also gave the vision of a goddess. She smiled as she imagined the happy look on Tristan's face when she would tell him that she loved him. It was fair, in her mind, for her tell him so... only a day ago did Tristan kiss her and tell her that no secrets were to be kept... so she was going to tell him how she really felt. The whole vampire thing could wait another day.

Besides, he told her first that he liked her, now it was her turn for another big gesture...

Her eyes scanned the square as she walked out, ignoring all the lustful stares from other boys in the square. There it was. The little corner store where her boyfriend worked at. With an exuberant smile etched onto her face, she walked, a little quicker than a normal person towards the shop practically shaking with excitement.

Ah...

There he was.

Oh god.

With another girl...!

Her smile choked in her throat and she gulped down a shriek of shock. Tristan was in the shop, his arm around the waist of a tanned girl with platinum blonde hair and a beach body. The girl's own arms were slung around his neck and they were both locked together in a passionate kiss. Nessie's knees ducked as her body started to lose all togetherness. She had never felt so humiliated, so betrayed, so mad! God! He was a jerk! Asshole! Screwed up loser! Bitch!

Then she ran.

Tears were pouring down her face, and she ran too fast for the normal eye to see. In less than five minutes she was back to the doors of the castle, tears streaming down her face. She half wanted to turn straight around and rip the girl to shreds! Then she was going to kill that betraying ass! Racking sobs stopped her for doing that as she slipping back inside the confinement of the castle, back pressed against the wall and she slid down. Her bottom sat dejectedly on the floor and she hung her hands over her head. Shaking with gurgling tears she choked up and started to sob silently.

Suddenly, pair of hands was stroking her arms and she looked up to see the expressionless face of Alec crouched down in front of her. Unable to contain herself anymore she slid forward into him, her face on his hard chest. Muscled torso held her up and wrapped comforting arms around her. Before he knew it, he was sighing into her hair and comforting her.

"Shh... it's okay..."

Nessie gurgled the next sentence out very unattractively, "I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you. I'm such an idiot. Oh god, why am I such a naive self centred person?"

Alec held back a chuckled, "You're not an idiot."

They stayed there for the next while, Renesmee crying in his arms and his arms wrapped securely around her back rocking her back and forth using the weight on his heels. Sighing into her hair once more, he shook his eyes, eyes flipping towards the Heavens and frowning. He wanted to kill that stupid boy that hurt her feelings. He would have ripped apart those people that hurt her. The only thing stopping her was the girl in his arms as he soothed her.


	12. Laugh so you don't cry

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Another update! I know right! Once again, this is dedicated to BrittaniBruiser :) Hope you enjoy this chapter...please review, it makes me want to write more!**_

"Let me in, please."

Heidi's gentle voice wafted through the door to Nessie's ears. She hugged the pillow closer to her chest, shaking her head even though she knew that Heidi couldn't see her. She couldn't believe that she had even let her feelings go out to that boy. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she gurgled out a sigh.

"She's not letting me in!"

Nessie's ears picked up hushed whispered from outside her door.

"You try to get to her." Heidi sighed.

Alec shrugged, "I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I, but I know I want to kill that stupid boy."

A growl erupted, "Believe me; I want to do that a lot more than you do."

Nessie felt a small sad smile creep up on her face. It was nice to know that Alec somewhat cared for her. It even made her smile, unlike that stupid ass in the face that betrayed her feelings and trust. Anger bubbled up inside her again and she gritted her teeth.

"Honey," The soft voice of Heidi floated through, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Footsteps retreated down the hall and silence reigned for a few moments.

"Ness...?"

A hushed voice saturated with concern and gentleness broke through the tender silence.

"Nessie... can I come in?"

For some reason, Nessie found herself sliding off the bed and moving to open her door then move lifelessly back to her bed and slip back into the warm covers, pillow back in hand. Alec's figure moved to slip soundlessly into the room and close it with a definite click.

"You okay?"

Nessie looked up, "Do I look okay asshole?"

Alec chuckled and sat on the edge of her bed. Things had changed between them two ever since he'd held her comfortingly and protectively in his arms the day before. Sure, she was still a stubborn arsed good for nothing girl, but she was also someone he actually felt obligated to take care of. Before he could actually think, his hand slipped on her knees and rubbed it comfortingly. Nessie gurgled unattractively once more and sniffed.

"I'm fine."

He chuckled again, "Yes... since when have I started to believe you?"

"Point taken..."

Nessie looked up at his, rubbing her arm around her eyes, taking a deep calming breath stopping the tears. Her pillow was hugged closer to her body and she sighed, lying on the bed.

"Why am I so stupid?"

"Because you're a little half breed who doesn't have any brains."

Nessie scoffed after she realised he was teasing, "Thanks a lot."

"You're very welcome."

Sitting back up she shrugged, "I don't know what to do now."

"Nothing come to mind?"

"Other than staying here and crying about that twit? Nope, nada..."

Alec stood up swiftly, "Well, as your official guardian, I'll see to it that you have a good day today."

Nessie cocked an eyebrow up, "Oh yeah? And why would you do that?"

Alec bit his lower lip, at a lost for words. Why was he doing this? Why was he, a tough and rebellious, not to mention grumpy, soldier of the Volturi helping the one thing he could have despised most in this world? A shocking realisation dawned on him and his eyes opened wide for a moment then refocus. No, he thought, pushing the reason out of his mind, it wasn't possible. No chance in hell. He was _not_ getting feelings for this little half breed. Right...? Flexing his shoulders as a way to get rid of the feeling, he held out his hands. Nessie stared at them like a lost puppy.

"I'm helping you up." He stated bluntly.

Nessie breathed an embarrassed laugh and placed her nimble hands into his own. Using his hands, he heaved her up without and effort and grinned.

"What happening?" She asked with curiosity.

"We're going to have a day where you aren't allowed to think of him."

"And if I do?"

"I'll haul your skinny butt back here and lock you in your room. Hardcore prisoner style. That means no blood, only bread and water."

"Oh some host you are."

"Fair conditions?"

She sighed and shrugged, a smile growing on her lips, "Yeah sure, fair conditions."

He grinned and pulled her out of her room and across to his.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked in shock.

He grinned and pushed her on the couch that was in front of a TV, with a small smile on his face.

"I thought you might like a funny movie...?"

The look that came across Nessie's face was priceless to Alec. Her face had stretched into an immediate grin, her eyes finally lighting up for the first time since the incident. Alec felt a sense of completion when that expression covered her face. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning. A feeling stretched inside Alec, something that made him feel happy that he was the cause behind her bright smile that never should have left her face in the first place.

"What's the movie?" She bounded in her place.

"I don't know... how about the Hangover?"

-OoO-

One hundred and eight minutes later, Alec and Nessie were erupted in shrill laughter. They were too the point where they were literally keeling over clutching at their sides. Nessie was practically crying with laughter and Alec was laughing at Nessie's purely great reaction.

"Oh gosh, that was good."

He grinned and turned off the TV, "Glad you enjoyed that."

Nessie then gave him a thoughtful look, a smile still plastered on her face, "Thankyou."

He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair and shrugged nonchalantly. Then, he stood up and dragged her back to her own room and pushed her towards to her cupboard.

"Get dressed; we're getting you out of this place."

Nessie complied with his wishes, shrugging, not thinking about anything in general. Picking out a white floral dress she changed and tied up her hair and did her face in record time. Bustling out of the room, she ran smack into Alec.

"Oft, geez!"

Nessie giggled as Alec grabbed her arm and they ran out of the castle to a beautiful black Mercedes.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Um, this place I found."

"Where exactly?"

"Shut up and let me drive."

She giggled and soon the car sped down the alley way into unknown areas...

Before she knew it, the speeding car had reached a somewhat abandoned and peaceful cobblestone road. Blossom trees hung overhead and some drifted down. Alec stopped at the shoulder of the road and they got out. Nessie gasped and jumped out of the car, immediately twirling around the place. It was green and there were blossoming trees everywhere. There was a slight breeze causing numerous leaves and flowers to fall from the trees.

"What do you feel like doing?"

Nessie grinned, "I don't know... running?"

"Alright, here, let's have a race. You see that greying thing in the distance?"

Nessie looked past the green fields and spied a gray monument in the far distance past the trees.

"Yeah?"

"Race you?"

"Ready, set, go!" She yelled without warning and shot off like a bullet.

Alec's eyes grew in shock but he soon recovered and shot off after her, using his well trained legs to easily catch up with her. They reached the grey monument at the same time and Nessie found out that it was in fact a water feature. It was a large and big as a pool. Nessie grinned and slipped off her shoes, stepping into the fountain.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked incredulously.

She looked back at him, brown eyes dazzling with excitement, "Having fun!"

Her tinkling laugh filled the air and Alec couldn't help but laugh loudly back. Nessie paused for a moment. He had a beautiful laugh.

"So when did you find this place?"

"I watched this particular place build and grew into this."

Nessie nodded, "Hey... um, thanks for this."

Alec frowned, "For what?"

"Helping me. Making me laugh so that I don't cry today. It means a lot."  
Alec grinned as she walked through the water towards him. Bending down, she cupped a hand full of water and drew it up quickly splashing him.

"You didn't-!"

His face was wet and shocked and before even he could comprehend what was happening, he had climbed into the fountain and splashed her back! The two went on like that for a few minutes until suddenly, Alec stepped two steps towards her, grabbing her hands. He had no idea what was doing but suddenly, he pressed him body against hers, not care about his expensive clothes he had on as he drew her close. Then, like a gentle breeze fanned upon a fire, something changed and he dove forward gently capturing her lips with his own. His own brain had lost all sober thinking and was now thinking in fuddles. His eyes finally and suddenly opened wide and he pulled back, that grip on her arm tightening as he realised what he'd done.

"Oh my..." Nessie trailed off.


	13. Stay With Me

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Another update! Sorry about the wait, I promised myself that I'd try and start to finish all my other stories first, and now I have... so now I can go back to this one. So sorry for the wait...btw **__natenotorious__, __**I really like your ideas and so I've decided I'm definitely going to work them in, thank you for that **_

His eyes were wide with shock as he pulled away. Alec had no idea what had just happened. That was not supposed to happen. Never in his whole life did he actually expect that to happen. He instantly felt horrified and disgusted...or that's how he should have felt. Despite everything, Alec couldn't disguise or deny that small feeling that was pounded hard in his stomach making everything seem better. The feeling made what just had happen feel good and right. Alec clearing his throat and in less than a second was back on dry ground, out of the fountain. Renesmee, all the while, had bitten her lower lip in confusion.

"Alec..."

Any other words that Renesmee tried to get left her tongue as she trailed off. She didn't know what to say. Everything was too fresh in her mind to actually gather her wits and form a comprehensive sentence. Some parts of her were buzzing with happiness and joy and that scared her. And then yet, a part of her felt hurt, quite hurt, that Alec had put a length of vicinity upon them in the next second after that kiss. Alec's muscles grew ridged. Usually, he would have tried to play the 'smart alec' in this situation (no pun intended) and try to talk, joke and tease or criticise his way out of it. But nothing came to mind. So, in the end, they just stood there, slightly embarrassed, unsure of what to say. Alec stifled an annoyed groan as he realised that it would have to be him to break the tension. As he opened his mouth, Renesmee's voice came first beating his to it.

"Alec..." She paused, "Take me back to the castle."

Her voice was small and in all, it seemed so fragile. Alec frowned, that was not the answer he had been expecting. He'd been expected a lecture from the little 'miss-know-it-all' contingent right there and then. But instead, all that was delivered to him was seven measly words and no more. What was worse was the fact that he noticed that any other time she had referred to the Volturi castle, she had automatically called it home, but now, she hadn't. She had specifically called it the castle. It gave the place an even graver manner and he found himself reluctant to go back to the castle. Then, with sag of his shoulders, he realised that he would have to play the adult in his and talk it out when it should have been. Right here and right now...

"Not yet."

Nessie frowned, "What Alec?"

He sighed, "We have to talk."

Just as he muttered those words, Nessie cringed, inwardly and outwardly. She didn't know how to talk about things like these with Alec. Right now, she wasn't comfortable with it and she didn't know what to say. It was just all so sudden and she didn't know how she felt about it. Especially including the factors of Jacob and Tristan...

"...About what!" She practically whined in fear and desperation, "There is nothing to talk about."

He moved closed to her, "I want to give you an explanation."

She gave no comment so he continued.

"I don't know why I did that. I didn't plan it. I'm sorry. It meant nothing."

For some reason, Alec's words sounded slightly foreign to even him and he mentally gave himself a beating. To his own surprise Nessie cringed and he frowned as he heard her utter to herself, "I knew he'd say something like that."

Then, straightening up, Nessie said nothing more and walked over to the car, made sure she was dry and climbed in. Alec sighed and ran an unsure hand through his hair and flexed his shoulders. A restless feeling gave way as he followed in her pursuit, climbing in the car and driving back in silence.

~00oo00oo00~

That night, Nessie screamed, a nightmare rushing to her head, clawing at the covers, bringing them up close to her. Suddenly, her room door burst open and in an instant, a figure had drawn her up towards them on the bed, cradling them affectionately.

"Shh, it's okay." Alec murmured.

Tears poured down Nessie's cheek and for that moment she wasn't bothered by the intense closeness of Alec. For that moment she stayed there, shaking and crying into his shirt while he draw a hand up and down her shoulder muttering soft words to her.

"Bad dream?"

Nessie choked on a sob and nodded into his shoulder. Alec nodded wordlessly back and cradled her even closer.

"Do you want to tell me what it's about?"

Nessie stopped short and thought about what it had been able. There had been a fight. Between Jacob and Alec. Only... Alec didn't have powers and was being torn to shreds by Jacob whose mind was clouded with fury. To make it worse, her family had been cheering on Jacob in the background, the rest of the Volturi no where to be seen. And her? She'd been there in the middle of it watching it too, unable to move, unable to speak. Only able to stand there, stock still and watch them in complete horror. Another shuddering breath overtook her and she drew her hand up to Alec, showing him. He froze on the spot; a little shocked at the direct contact, but stayed there and watched the intense scene being played out in his mind.

"Oh Ness. That's never going to happen. It's okay."

Nessie nodded, her cheeks heating up slightly, why had she been so worried about Alec, even if it was in a dream. Why didn't she even take a second glance at her supposed-future-mate-to-be Jacob? She hadn't had any concerns for him, let alone a second glance. It scared her that she had been so worried about someone she'd never expected to have any feelings of even friendship ever. Right now, she felt slightly stupid in even sharing her dream with him. What would he think of her dreaming about him?

"I feel stupid." Nessie muttered.

Alec chuckled, "No, its okay. Besides, if you're still worried about Jacob, just remember that you're in Italy. He's on another continent."

Nessie looked up at him, feeling very sleepy now that her dream had passed.

"Thank you."

"For...?"

"Comforting me. I know, it sounds really stupid, but I just wanna say thanks. I'm such a kid sometimes."

Fighting the urge to smile Alec stroked his hand up and down her arm comfortingly.

"But acting like a kid helps make you who you are. And you know what? You're not that bad."

Nessie scoffed, "Thanks."

Alec frowned; there was no time like the present.

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

Nessie clenched back a grown, she really didn't want to go through this.

"Can we just forget it happened?"

Alec was a little taken aback but maybe it was for the best.

"Okay."

With that, Nessie dropped from his arms and nestled back into her bed and started to slip into sleep. Alec started to move but she gripped his forearm.

"Wait. Um, can you stay with me? Just for tonight?"

For some reason Alec smiled slightly.

"Sure."

With that, Nessie dropped into slumber and Alec laid himself comfortably next to her and groaned softly. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know why he kissed her, but he knew that he liked it and if there weren't such consequences he might do it again in a heartbeat. He didn't know why he went into her room to comfort her when he knew it was just a nightmare and should have let it go. Then he stopped short. A crawling feeling over took him and his stomach felt unsettled. It was then and there that he'd realised he wanted, maybe even needed, something that he'd never be able to have.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short, but it supposed to just be a filler. I'm sorting out other idea for this story :) so more updates soon!**


	14. Getting to the bottom of things

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Here's the next chapter. I wasn't in the whole lovey-dovey-let's-have-some-drama-mood for a long while. But I've recently watch Titanic. Gosh. I love that movie. Thumps up for Jack Dawson! I wish Rose would have moved over on that door... GOSH! SERIOUSLY WOMAN! Balance the friggin door so it wouldn't tip! *Sigh* oh I love Jack! Anyway...enjoy the chapter... this one has a bit of a cliffy at the ending, so please do please review! If you review, I'll hand you a platter of Alec... maybe with a bit of Jack Dawson on the side! HAA! Thankyou so much for reading and deepest apologizes for the wait! **_

His eyes were still open. They were unmoving until he gave a slow blink and then his head turned. Nessie was in deep slumber, her chest rising in a stable pattern and the rest of her barely moving except for the occasional twitch. His brows knitted together as he realised that he'd stayed with her the whole night. He'd only meant to stay until she fell asleep and then leave back to his own room or go hunting. The flaming in his throat tightened as the thought of succulent fresh blood dawned upon his mind. With a deep sigh, he moved smoothly out of Nessie's bed, straightening his clothes as his feet touched the ground. His head turned towards the window in her room and he saw the breaths of moonlight. In his mind, he swiftly calculated the time to be approximately three or four in the morning. There was barely any activity down in Volterra except for the stray wanderer or animal. His eyes glazed a little as he gazed out the window and spotted a man wandering in an alleyway. The man's blood seemed to call to him that night and as soon as Alec's eyes locked on him, it was just as though a lion were preying on an antelope. Swallowing back a pool on venom in his mouth, he stalked over to her window and swung one foot on the ledge, ready to jump out. Looking back, he tilted his head to look at the half-breed beauty again. The moon's light drew on his face, gracefully accentuating the dark shadows that matched his personality. Ducking his head under the top of the window, he leapt gracefully out, landing with a soft thump- like the closing of a book. The hunt was on.

~00oo00oo00~

Like all other days, the sun reached Nessie's lids, coaxing her awake. With the usual yawn and stretch, Nessie woke fully and ran tired fingers through her hair. It was so strange; she had dreamt that she had had a nightmare about Alec and Jacob fighting, then she's 'woke' from her dream and Alec had burst into the room comforting her and staying with her all night. With an almost dizzy feeling, Nessie bit her lip as she realised she wasn't imagining it and that it had actually happened. Looking to the other side of her bed, she breathed a sigh, though in relief or disappointment, she didn't know. Alec was gone. Probably hunting...

Her stomach growled at the thought of food and she took a few minutes to get in a shower and change her clothes. When she finished she walked briskly out of her room, eyes darting for the merest second to Alec's door. With a little concentration, she tried to see if there was any movement on the other side of the wooden frame, but nothing was heard. With another sigh, she headed towards the kitchen.

On her way, Nessie detected movement from the corner of her eye and saw two people turn the corner and head in the same direction as her. Shifting her head ever so slightly, she placed the two figures as Jane and Demetri. With a very small nervous squeak, she pretended to have to do her shoelace to the side so that they passed her. As they did, Nessie noticed the doting smile on Jane's face. She'd never really seen an expression like that on Jane's face before. It seemed like a nice change. Beside Jane was Demetri, chuckling. His scarlet eyes were downcast as he shook his head. He has a nice laugh, one that vibrated straight through his chest. It deftly reminded Nessie of a cat purring in delight.  
Straightening up again she followed the two as it seemed they were headed to the kitchen. Neither of the two took notice of her and continued their trek forward.

"Demetri, you're so funny." Jane's affectionate tone stated.

Demetri gave her a funny look but smiled and patted her shoulder, "Well, _bella, _that means a lot coming from you."

Nessie raised her brows... was there something going on between these two?

"Demetri," Jane asked after a moment's pause, "Are you drawing today?"

Demetri nodded with a smile, "Yes... though, as beautiful as Volterra is, it seems I've run out of things to draw."

Pursing her lips Jane nodded, "I see. How disheartening..."

Demetri shot her a look, a small smile on his face, the edges of his eyes crinkling up showing genuine contentment.

"Maybe, _bella,_ I could draw you?"

Jane has the decency to look shocked as she faltered her step, quickly regaining composure, "What?"

"Well, I've run out of things to paint and draw, but I've been told I'm pretty good at portraits. Perhaps you wouldn't mind being my model for the day?"

There was a twinkle in Jane's eyes before she looked away, "I don't know... I might be busy..."

"Ah..." Demetri's almost disappointed voice came.

_RING-RING_

Nessie's phone gave an untimely entrance call behind the two, though; they barely glanced back at her. Nessie bit down a small curse as she saw the name on the screen.

Jacob.

Closing her eyes, she quickly pressed the hang up button and muttered, "Go away."

From in front of her, Jane quirked a mocking smile as she turned around, "What? Fairytale fading in Happy Land...?"

Nessie's eyes narrowed, about to make a crude tease about the suspicion of Demetri and Jane, but bit her tongue and pocketed her phone.

"It's not your business."

Jane took no heed of her comment, "That's why you're here though, because trouble sprouted with your precious family? Or was it your pet?"

Nessie clenched her fists but any comment was cut off by another voice.

"Now, now, Janey... I thought it was beneath you to talk to half-breeds."

Alec.

Jane's gaze went past Nessie to her brother, "That principle doesn't seem to have reciprocated for you. Dear brother." The latter statement seemed to be a stressing of whose side he was supposed to be on.

"I'm her caretaker... it's a different matter." He replied smoothly.

"Scarcely!" Jane snarled back.

Demetri sensed the change in atmosphere and laid a hand on Jane's shoulder, bending down, murmuring calming words in her ear. Surprisingly, they work as her shoulders relaxed and eyes fluttered to a close for a moment as she gathered herself. Nessie jumped slightly as she felt Alec's presence now next to her. With a low chuckle, Alec nudged her gently in camaraderie.

Suddenly, it felt like a thousands knives with the aid of fire was rushing through her body. Pain cried through her body and then out of her throat. The look in Jane's face was obvious as she gave a small satisfied smile. Alec narrowed his eyes, his upper lip curling ever so slightly. Then, it was Nessie's turn to be more shocked as Jane dropped suddenly to the ground, Demetri catching her just in time. The look on Jane's face was mystifying and terrifying.

"DID YOU JUST USE YOUR ABILITIES ON ME?" She screeched.

Her face was covered in anger, slightly humiliation and shock but mostly betrayal. It looked like she was about to cry for a moment, but then stood up, Alec's hold on her gone. With the darkest look Nessie had ever seen from her, Jane glared at both Alec and Nessie.

"Jane..." Alec weakly replied, "I'm sorry... I just had..."

He was met with a ferocious snarl. Jane shook her head, her eyes sullen and lower lip quivering. Gone was the dangerous cherub, replaced with the sad almost quivering cherub.

"You're my family."

Her three words sounded like an accusation as she stalked away. Demetri glanced at Nessie with a confused expression then a regarding one at Alec before he followed Jane.

"What just happened?" Nessie spoke.

Alec sighed, "Don't worry about it."

Something stirred in the pit of Nessie's stomach. What had just happened was mind blowing. Alec had just put her safety before the person he was known to love the most. Before his sister who was his twin and most importantly, his family... And Nessie had just surpassed her in Alec's ladder of priorities. Her arms grew slack and she forgot everything for a moment. A strange feeling bubbled up inside of her as she realised that Alec was protecting her. He always had been and for some strange reason Nessie had the feeling he would always protect her.  
Then, she wanted to slap herself, how could she not see it before? The real reason she'd come to Volterra, the yearning, that pull she felt. It was to him. This vampire... the enigmatic, bipolar-like, amazing vampire... Forever had his silhouette plagued her subconscious, unknown to her though... until know. The feeling grew stronger inside as Nessie realised more. She had feelings for Alec.

"Are you alright?" Alec's wary voice came.

Suddenly, everything shifted back into place, "Yeah, fine. Sorry. Just heading to the kitchen for breakfast..."

With a curt nod, Alec disappeared from sight, leaving Nessie to continue with her earlier trek. She shook her head, trying to deny it. But she found that once she had admitted it to herself, she couldn't deny it no more.

She had feelings for Alec.

But... that also meant she was in _deep_ trouble.

~00oo00oo00~

Humming to herself, Nessie walked around the castle with a book in hand. All attention had been studiously on the book in hand until suddenly she heard a growl and a wall near her gave a sudden shudder.

"What the...?" She frowned and followed the direction of noise.

To Nessie's surprise, she saw Jane on the other side of the wall that had shaken, fists clenched, eyes blazing and a gaping hole in the wall. Jane's eyes flickered towards Nessie and a malicious smile crept upon her face. Nessie gasped, holding her hands out in the surrender sign as she felt the stabbing and firing pain.

"Wait!" She gasped, "I just want to talk."

The pain lessened slightly before ending abruptly.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know the reason of why the wall wanted to move..."

Jane's eyes glittered with annoyed for a moment, her fists clenching even harder. Nessie braced herself for the pain, yet funny enough, none ever came.

"Haven't you learnt not to toy in other people's business half-breed?"

Nessie held back a wince at the insulting nickname but before she could say or do anything else, two more people entered the scene.

"Jane... what's going on?"

It had been Heidi and Demetri that had stepped into the picture, both with confusion etched on their faces, Demetri's holding more concern. Heidi caught sight of Nessie and stepped towards the girl she'd taken a liking to, protectively.

"Nothing, Heidi...just felt like redecorating..."

Demetri visibly held back a grin as he tucked his hands elegantly behind his back, "If there's no problem... Heidi and I should get back to it."

Jane closed her eyes for a moment before nodding and stealthy walking off in the opposite direction.

"Get back to what?" Nessie wondered, mainly to herself.

"Oh," Heidi answer, excitement lingering in her voice, "Demetri's drawing me."

The latter smiled politely at her before tugging on Heidi's elbow and leading her away. Nessie frowned and for some unknown reason, ran ahead to catch up with Jane. She reached her in no time, to the slight surprise of the shorter vampire.

"What do you want?"

"Are you upset?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"I'm just asking..."

"Well go away!" Jane snapped, starting to walk away again, but Nessie followed.

"Is it because Demetri's drawing Heidi? I heard you turn him down before. Why did you turn him down? You don't exactly look busy."

"I'm not busy okay! I was nervous! _Wait_! WHAT!" Jane snapped with confusion in her voice.

"Hmm...?"

"Why?" Jane brought her fingers to her forehead in weariness and frustration, "Why am I even telling you this. Why am I even talking to you?"

Nessie sighed, ignoring her chastising words, "Why were you nervous?"

Jane gave her a regarded expression. And then, something happened that Nessie never would have expected in a million years. Jane sighed, relaxed and shook her head in surrender. Maybe it was because she just wanted Nessie to go away, or maybe it was because in her thousands of years growing up, she'd never had someone to talk to about this. It didn't matter whether it was too the half breed or not, she needed to get it out.

"Because..." Jane decisively started, "Because I _like _Demetri."

There was silence. It only seemed to aggravate Jane. Nessie thought for a moment, her suspicions confirmed.

"He has the same feelings for you right?"

"Well, if he did he wouldn't be drawing Heidi right now!"

"You did tell him you were busy..." Nessie countered.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Came the snappy reply.

More silence.

"Okay, okay," Nessie redeemed, "Um... why were you nervous?"

Jane shot her a miserable look, "Does one really need a reason?"

"Sometimes."

"Ugh, you're so annoying. Well," She conceded, "I was nervous because well, I just was. It's Demetri!"

"Does he know about your feelings?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Easier said than done, besides... there's Heidi."

"I thought Heidi was with Felix?"

"What?" Jane was a little taken aback.

"You didn't know?"

"No...?"

"Oh, sorry... well, then, it probably adds up to the fact that Heidi was filling in for you...doing Demetri a favour I guess."

"Okay."

There was more silence before Nessie decided to wrap the talk up and go soon.

Nessie nodded, "Well, I know you don't like me, but at least listen to what I say..." She trailed off, wondering if Jane was even listening to her.

It seemed that the smaller vampire was as she nodded slowly, "Fine, what?"

"Well... if you really care about someone that much, then nothing should stand in the way, do what you need to do so show that person how you feel...because you'll never know what might happen."

Jane nodded slowly, "Okay."

Nessie frowned but turned to walk away. That wasn't exactly the response she was looking for, but at least a one word answer was better than no answer. Walking towards the direction of the hall that led to her room, Nessie found herself pausing as she heard her name being called out. She turned around to see Jane giving her an odd glance.

"You know, for a half breed—you're not so bad at advice."

Nessie smiled, feeling like she was actually getting somewhere with the impenetrable cherub.

"Thanks."

"Just one question... do you ever follow your own advice...?"

With that she left leaving Nessie stunned. Ness thought to what she had said to Jane. Alec had kissed her. That was _his_ move. The ball was in her court. And she had a strange feeling that even though Alec denied it... he might have the same feelings towards her. Mistake or not, Nessie wasn't going to pass up this chance, no matter how many risks it might have had. After all... _do what you need to do to show that person how you feel_...

And so, Nessie headed off towards where she thought Alec might be.

~00oo00oo00~

She was in the throne room a little while later. It was practically deserted, save for Alec, the person he was talking to and very like smattering of the wanderer here and there. The thrones were still there, but it seemed that Aro, Caius and Marcus were off elsewhere.

Nessie walked slowly and cautiously up to him. Thankfully, his back was still turned to her and he seemed to be too engaged in conversation with a guard that she didn't know. The guard caught sight of her and bide goodbye, hastily retreating. Alec on the other hand was a little surprised, Remy, the newest guard may have been skittish but something _past_ Alec had spooked him and he'd taken off. If there was nothing behind him, then it meant that Alec himself was scary, but he'd been pretty nice from his own observation. Still, he turned around to check just for good measure.

"Oh god!"

Alec cried out in slight shock. Normally, in fact, all the time, he'd never be caught off guard, but now he was face to face with the one person he'd been avoiding. A strange flittering feeling grew in the depth of his stomach and he closed his eyes momentarily after he realised that feeling was nervousness. Slowly, after composing his thoughts he sighed.

"Renesmee, what do you want?"

Nessie shrugged nonchalantly, "I just want to talk."

"About what?"

Now this was the hard part.

"Alec, I just want to say thank you."

"For...?"

"Standing up to your sister for me. I know that must have been hard, but thank you. Thank you for being there when Tristan...well...yeah, thank you for keeping me company last night, thank you for accompanying me to the gods and goddesses ball, thank you for breakfast that morning earlier. And thank you for that kiss."

Alec froze, looking around wildly. There seemed to be no one else in the room, everyone had left.

"What?" He finally muttered, in a slight daze?"

"Please don't make me repeat that?" Nessie replied weakly.

Alec ran the message through his head another thousand times, "_Wait_! The _kiss_? Why are you thanking me? I thought..."

"You thought I didn't like it... _you _thought that it was mistake. So did I... until now."

It was only then that Alec realised how dangerously close she was. Standing his ground though, he straightened up.

"Wasn't it?"

Nessie arched an eyebrow and took a step even closer, her dark eyes fluttered and hands slightly shaking. But she had to follow her own advice for one. Do what she thought best.

"No."

With that, she drew up to her full height, still not as tall as Alec, and shocked his as she drew her arm around his neck, pulling him down and pressing his lips against hers.

Everything electrified.

Alec almost gasped, but then relaxed into the kiss almost immediately. His mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute. What was happening? Why was she doing this? Why did he immensely enjoy it? Suddenly, as though a weight were lifted off him, he found himself not caring. He didn't care what anyone thought. This felt right. It felt good. It felt wonderful. Moulding more comfortably into the kiss, he decided to take care, delighting when Nessie shivered in delight as he cupped her jaw, deepening the kiss. From all the colours and images she was unknowingly showing him as she touched him, he knew she felt exactly the same. Alec almost groaned as his shell, the wall he had been hiding his emotions behind, cracked. He and Nessie had something. He wasn't sure what, but it was something wonderful and amazing. And now, now that it was unleashed, he was certainly going to make no attempt to stop it.

He almost grinned when he felt her tongue poke out cautiously at the seam of his lips. With a masculine chuckle, he pried his lips open and the two tongues danced feverishly with each other. Their lips were locked for quite some time before they finally let go of each other and gasped for air.

"This isn't going to work." He murmured, eyes closed, forehead resting on hers.

"I'm willing to prove you wrong," Nessie murmured back, "As usual."

Alec chuckled and smirked even more when she yawned.

Alec stepped back laughing, eyes flickering towards the sky, noting the darkness of the cover of the earth.

"You're tired."

"No." She yawned again.

He laughed softly and took her hand, "Come on, let get you to bed."

Nessie nodded, suddenly aware of how tired she was and followed him slowly back to her room. Her legs felt sluggish and she felt her brain shutting down.

"Whoa," Alec murmured, "Let's take this slow then..."

Nessie cracked her eyes open for a moment, "If you want... but then again, I don't know how long I'm staying. This relationship is going to be tough you know."

Alec refrained from laughing, "I was talking about the trek to your room, but uh...sure."

"Oh."

Everything else after that seemed to be a blur. Alec sighed and picked her up, bridal style, carrying her to her room and laying her comfortably on her bed. Pulling up a nearside chair, he then leant over her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. But it was. Pressing a kiss on her forehead, he smiled and ran a thumb over her lips.

"Night Nessie..."

He sat in the chair while she drifted off, thoughts themselves going to over her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, like an angel.

_RING-RING_

Suddenly her phone blared and with quick reflexes Alec snatched up her phone from the bedside table and answered it without a second thought.

"Hello, Renesmee Cullen's phone" He introduced quietly.

"Who's this?" A strangled voice came out on the other end.

Alec frowned, "Who's this?"

The person on the other side gave a small growl, "I know your voice."

Alec stiffened and took a slow deep breath, "Who is this?"

The person on the other side snarled, "I know your voice."

Alec smirked in pride at being known but said nothing. Suddenly, he stiffened. The person on the other line had, it seemed, figured out who Alec was. And it was only then did Alec realise who the caller was. And that by answering, he'd let slip where Ness was.

"Alec."

Alec gave a soft gulp, not in fear of the caller, but in fear of the wrath a small half-breed girl would inflict upon him in the morning.

"Edward." He breathed back.

The phone line dropped dead and Alec let the phone drop to the floor, wincing at the very recent events and dropped his head in his hands. Nessie had trusted all members of the Volturi to keep safe and in discretion her location. And now, he'd just ruined her life by accidently letting slip where she was. Oh she was not going to be happy with him in the morning.

* * *

_**DUN-DUN-DUN!**_

_**See! I told you there would be a cliffy! **_

_**So... what do you all think? I know it's been a little while and I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I made it longer for you guys! Anyway, review button is down there. Thank you so much for reading, and once again, I'm sorry about the wait!**_


	15. So help me

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Alec?"

No answer.

"Alec?"

Nessie frowned inwardly and then came to the point where she sat up straight, eyes burst open and looking wildly around the room. She was so sure that she and Alec had made up yesterday and...Well... what exactly were they? They'd kissed and expressed that they'd shared the same feeling for each other, but then again, they couldn't exactly go out. Technically, she and Jacob were still dating. Hmm, Nessie hated reality. But still, the feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't going away... what if Alec had just humoured her for the night and now... well, now was it going to be like nothing ever happened?

But then, right on cue, a figure appeared at her right, almost as though they'd materialized out of thin air.

"Ness?"

His hair was obviously wind blow and his eyes were in the stage of a bright, intense and glimmering crimson state. There was a small smattering of blood on his lips which he quickly licked up. Unknown to Nessie, Alec could have gone another day or so without fresh blood, but he knew that if he needed as much strength as possible to face his little terror.

"Alec!"

Alec felt his already dead insides turn into jelly as her smile brightened up. Her eye in turn glittered with happiness. All worries that Nessie had earlier had completely vanished and dispersed into nothingness with the presence of Alec near her. He was all she could think about. Alec chuckled and sat down on the bed, not making her get up as he recognized the signs that she was still in a languor state. She complied and shifted over, making room for him to either sit very comfortably or lay down next to her. He opted for a half-sit-half lounge sort of pose before leaning forward and pressing his cold lips to her forehead. In that instant, Nessie finally apprehended all her mother had talked about when explaining her human to vampire relationship with Edward. Every tough had felt like an electric current. Except, for Nessie, it was different... since she was already a couple degrees warmer than the normal human, touches from Alec felt like lightening strikes. Though, the most pleasurable lightening strikes she'd ever felt. Nessie sighed in happiness and snatch a glance at Alec's face, though, found herself doing a double take as she saw all the signs of stress and anxiety.

"Alec? What's wrong?"

Alec jumped slightly, his thoughts millions of miles away... well, how to explain to her that her family knew where she was to be exact. How could he ever tell her? But it was stuck in his mind that he had to admit to her what he'd done. He'd already told the Ancients earlier in the morning, and thankfully, Aro hadn't been to scolding nor had Caius been in a punishing mood. All he'd recieved from them this morning was the job of greeting the Cullens and making sure that they and Nessie would have a nice time during their stay. But if Alec was perceptive enough, which he was, he knew that it was the equal to a death sentence. To say in the least, he and the Cullens did not get along.

"Um, Ness... first of all, let me say, I am so very deeply truly completely extremely exceedingly sorry."

Nessie raised a brow, "What did you do?"

"I did something bad. Dreadful, awful, terrible, horrific and appalling..."

Nessie frowned, "Okay... now you're just using synonyms for bad. Alec. What did you do?"

"I..." He made a small noise, "I told your family where you were."

"WHAT!"

Without a second thought, he flew off the bed, and concentrated on paralysing her arms and legs. Ha! There, all she could do was sit there and listen to him. But Ness had other ideas and as soon as she realised she couldn't move to at least hit him, she would verbally attack him.

"Alec! Why! Why on earth would you do that? What in the hell would provoke you to do that you sadistic asshole! Why do you think I'm here? Oh right! To _get away from my family_!"

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, "Well... aren't you technically here to get away from the mutt?"

The look Nessie shot him could have stopped his heart if it was still beating.

"_That's. Not. The. Point._"

Alec bit his lip and nodded, "Sorry. I really am. I didn't do it on purpose. Your phone rang, and you were asleep and I picked it up and answer. I don't know what happened! I guess your dad recognized my voice. I'm so sorry, I really didn't think, I just..."

He stopped.

"Ness? Why are you laughing? That's just demeaning."

Nessie snorted before her laughter ebbed away into a chuckle and she shook her head. Alec was in such a state of shock that his binds on her released.

"Never in my life thought would I hear the great, old, scary Alec of the Volturi ramble. Yes. Ramble."

Alec growled and pushed her gently. She pried herself off her bed and climbed into Alec's arms. He eagerly took a hold of her and tightened his arms around her lovingly. He realised that since the day he'd laid eyes on her a strange feeling that grow in him. For the years, he hadn't thought anything of it, passed it off as hate towards her. But now, now that it had grown into this, he couldn't deny himself any longer. Sure the feeling was as strong as hate but yet... it wasn't hate. Did he dare say it, let alone think it? The feeling suddenly bubbled up inside him even more as he buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. It smelt like vanilla and cocoa and made him smile with pleasure.

"What are you doing?"

"Smelling your hair?"

Nessie laughed, "Smell good?"

"You have no idea." Alec laughed.

Nessie giggled and placed her hands on his chin, cupping them gently and placed an effervescent kiss on his cheek.

"I'm still really mad at you by the way."

Alec chuckled from deep within his chest, "Mhmm, I can tell."

Ness playfully rolled her eyes, "So what are we doing today?"

That crawling, pleasurable feeling in the pit of his stomach jumped when she said 'we' instead of 'you' or 'I'. She and Alec seemed to be a permanent plural now. And that felt good...Extremely good.

"Well, today, I was thinking of—"

_BANG!_

All of a sudden, Nessie's door burst open and Heidi and Jane were standing in the door. Nessie shot away from Alec like a rocket, her cheeks flaring up like her mother's. Heidi was about to say something and then stopped, looked at the pair and gave a knowing grin.

"Well, this is why nobody could find you before."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Ha-ha. I was out hunting."

"Mmm," Jane savoured, "What did you choose?"

Alec grinned, "Just a drunk...nothing special."

Jane smiled, "I haven't eaten all day. In fact, now I feel quite famished." Then, to everyone's surprise, she turned to Nessie, "Renesmee, would you mind hunting with me after? I've always wanted to see how a half-breed hunts."

Nessie chose to ignore the latter line and decided to notice the enquiry after all. Jane. Scary cherub Jane was asking her to go hunting. Something was strangely suspicious about this... but then, Nessie really didn't want to be on the bad side of it.

"Sure? Let me get changed though."

Jane nodded and smiled coolly, walking outside and standing near the door. Alec tipped his eyebrow but didn't say anything; the last thing he wanted was to get in between Nessie and Jane again and let disaster reign havoc. Heidi smiled knowingly at them both and then motioned to Alec to talk to her outside. Alec followed and the door shut between the trio and Nessie and looked to the other two. He crossed his arms and chewed on the inside of his mouth wondering what the two girls had come to tell. Before he had time to think, Heidi had him pinned against the wall, one hand skewering him to the wall by his throat. He was shocked but reacted by silently eyeing her as her arm dropped him and she swore, realizing that all feeling had been retracted from her arm. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Kids... so immature..."

Alec smiled sullenly at her and nudged her lovingly, "You should look whose talking squirt."

Suddenly, he found his body on fire for a moment, but only a moment.

"Say that again and you'll feel that for a whole hour."

Alec smiled and reached to ruffle his sister's hair, but then withdrew his hand thinking better of it and made to regard her with an admiring expression.

"If there ever was a vampire as stupid as you..."

Alec frowned and glared at Heidi, ready to dismember her, "I beg your pardon?"

"A certain family is headed here to collect their daughter."

Alec tensed, his lips thinning in dissatisfaction and regret. Hands clenched dangerously at his side and he felt his temper rise.

"It was an accident."

"That doesn't matter; they're still on the quickest flight to Italy."

Alec chewed on bottom lip, for the first time in his life, for the life of him, he couldn't think of a single word to say. Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

"Aro's not happy. You've brought an angry clan. Things will be messy, especially when you're involved with the subject of the problem so to speak."

Alec shot her a look, "Well then what's with the whole oh-can-we-be-best-buds-now act?"

Jane frowned, "What?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you haven't any idea. We've all noticed that you've been somewhat friendlier to her since her arrival."

Heidi nodded empathetically, "Off topic, but he's got a point there."

Jane held back an annoyed hiss, "Must I really have a reason to be polite?"

Alec scoffed, "Sister, we've all seen you _polite_ act. It solely includes a little stunt called killing them."

Jane smiled sweetly, "Then don't force me to be polite to you."

Alec sighed and ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair. Snatching a glance at Nessie's closed door he shovelled his hands deep into the pockets of deep black coat and strode away, his long legs seeming to take longer strides with each step. He soon disappeared out of sight and Heidi sighed.

"Where'd you think he's going?"

"To Aro, he knows that he has to straighten things out."

Heidi nodded and then glanced at Nessie's door, laying a pale hand on the knob and turning it slightly so that it opened with a subtle click. Discreetly popping her head in, she glanced around for minute to check if Nessie were listening, but it would seem that she had only just stepped out of the shower. Heidi closed the door and shot Jane a look.

"What?" Jane questioned in a bored tone.

"He's right."

Jane rolled her eyes and her fingers twitched in warning. Heidi put up her hands, her grin showing that she wasn't fazed at all.

"I'm just... being nicer."

"Right. You're not nice without an ulterior motive."

Jane shot Heidi a warning glance and this time Heidi's eyes narrowed and she started to back off, not without a small smile.

"Alright, tell her instead of your lifelong friend." She joked in good nature.

With that she too disappeared around the corner.

Jane breathed out in annoyance, "You wouldn't understand."

Just at that moment, Nessie stepped out of the room dressed in another casual summer dress and sandals. Jane lifted an eyebrow but didn't say a word. All of a sudden she felt inadequate next to Nessie's physique and not for the first time in her life jealous of an older woman. For hundreds of years she'd been practically a child for her whole life. Time and time again had older women gained her attention to realise that she would never grow up to be like them, that men would never look at her they way they looked at people like Heidi.

"Are we going?" Nessie smiled.

Jane glanced for a moment longer and then nodded, briskly walking towards a hidden exit. They slipped through and Nessie found them both in a series of dark alleyways. Here and there were a few drunken men here and there. Nessie frowned. She'd never hunted humans this freely before... or ever. Abruptly, Jane turned around with an expression of deep contemplation. Nessie felt uneasy and had the urge to console.

"Are you okay?"

Jane's face flustered for a reason, "I have an ulterior motive for bringing you here."

Nessie's face dropped in fear. For a moment she truly thought that Jane of the Volturi was going to actually kill her for once and for all. Her stomach too dropped and eyes shadowed with fear. Then, as soon as it came, the feeling withdrew. Ness finally took notice of the vulnerability in Jane's red orbs.

"What is it?" She curiously asked.

"I need your help." Jane spoke quietly after a moment silence.

"With...?"

A slight mumble emitted from Jane's lip that even a vampire wouldn't be able to hear. Nessie frowned and leaned closer.

"I beg your pardon?"

"De—" it faded into mumbles again.

"Huh?"

Jane gave an aggravated sigh and brush a lock of hair back with leather gloved nimble fingers.

"Demetri."

"Oh... what about him?"

"Well, you know guys, which Demetri is, obviously."

"Oh! You like him!" Apprehension took over her features while Jane's turned to horror.

"SHH! I just... I ... I don't know."

Nessie grinned, "You do."

The look Jane shot her would be enough to send a human withering to ashes. Nessie stood her ground and smiled.

"Yeah I'll help."

"I didn't ask you for assistance."

"You didn't need to Jane."

Jane sighed, "Fine. But I'm not going to be any nicer to you."

Nessie grinned, "Alright, fine by me I guess."

"Ness?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Nessie grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. Suddenly Jane's ears perked up and she sighed.

"No feeding as for now, you're urgently wanted back."

"How do you know?"

"Aro called." Sensing her confusion Jane grinned at being superior once again, "I have been hearing than you. Come on half-breed."

Breaking out into a run, Nessie and Jane headed back to the castle. They burst back through the doors and sped to the corridor before the great hall. Straightening up they entered, Jane taking up the front, her head elegantly held high, eyes piercing and lips smacked together like an important geisha of sorts. Nessie stepped in time with Jane but then froze as she looked into the distance.

"No!" Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper, but it was too late.

Standing next to Aro was a certain figure.

With a wobbly smile Nessie cleared her throat.

"Hey dad."


	16. And the plot thickens

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Okay, sorry for the long wait on these past few chapters, but I've had such a dry spell when it's come to chapter ideas and inspirations. But, good news, reviews will become so much more often and at regular intervals because a magnificent idea for the rest of the story has struck me like dry lightening. I'm so exciting to get this idea underway because I've never thought of something like this before! In turn, really excited to write more, so more updates I guess. Just one warning, there will be character deaths... so look out for that. Sorry for the long waits, but this story will be updated weekly, if not daily :) Have fun reading!**

Now, many kids are scared of many things in their lifetime. More than often it was the dark, other times it was the things your mother or father would say to you if they were caught doing something wrong. As a young girl, Nessie hadn't been scared of much. Certainly not people, not scary animals or even the dark. In fact, she revelled in the latter. At times, it had been her greatest, most significant sanctuary. As a normal child, that may have sounded rather strange, but as everyone could tell from the time she'd ripped through her mother's belly into a bizarre world then the cradle of her mother's arm, she wasn't like any other child. She wasn't normal. There was very little that frightened Ness, even in her early days. Not even scary monsters under bed... hell, her best friend took the form of a dangerous, not to mention, moody, werewolf. Looking closer into her family tree, her parents and other forms of family were vampires. Very seldom could Nessie find anything more frightful than her parents or she, so it would make sense that nothing would really catch her off guard. A vicious group of the eldest vampires in the world come to end her life? Psht, it might as well have been a walk in the park... In her seventy years of life, Nessie had never really once experienced anything that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. That is, until now.

"Dad...? What are you doing here?"

Edward's face was an epitome of a 'bear who'd just awoken from a deep hibernation'. One wrong touch and hell could be released. Edward narrowed his eyes at his daughter, taking in her appearance. She didn't look too different, not that much could have changed. Sweeping a fatherly gaze over her, he felt rather relieved to see no piercings or tattoos, though a thought had strayed through his mind that her epidermis wouldn't allow her to have piercings or tattoos. However, despite the lack of physical change, Edward had no doubt that there was something different about her. The way her eyes held a certain spark, her posture, her tone... but more importantly, the way she hid her thoughts. His eyes narrowed more as he tried to search harder into her mind. The only thing going through her mind was the lyrics to the American anthem, but even so, she was singing them backwards in her head. Something was definitely up.

"Renesmee, why the panic...?"

Nessie jumped as honey smooth voice came from her side. Whipping her head to the side, she caught sight of honey blonde hair. Golden eyes twitched thoughtfully at her.

"Uncle Jasper." Nessie solemnly greeted.

Her eyes then drew to a rather petite figure whose arms were tucked with Jasper's. She had cropped hair that stuck up in all directions. A little distance behind them, Nessie saw Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Bella.

Bella...

Nessie's heart sank as she saw the definite signs of hurt in her mother's eyes. And was killed her more was the fact that she knew why Bella was so hurt. Why go the lengths to protect your only daughter from being killed, only to have her run into the arms of her assassins so many years later? Not for the first time in her life Nessie felt betrayal run through her veins.

"First you feel panic, and now guilt—"

"Okay Uncle Jasper, I get it. I don't need you to narrate this." Nessie cut him off.

She earned an eyebrow in response but he said nothing more, Alice patting him soothingly on the arm. Nessie reluctantly let her gaze travel back to her father's, trying so desperately to hide her thoughts from him. She was getting a little tired of singing the nation anthem backwards in her head; she couldn't hide her thought of Alec from Edward forever.

Suddenly, a growl ripped from deep within Edward and Nessie swore under her breath, contemplating her slip up. She'd let herself, for a split second, think about Alec and now he knew.

Edward swivelled elegantly to face Aro and with a curt nod, he glanced at the rest of his family.

"We thank you for taking care of our daughter, but it seems time is up and the journey home must be taken. Her holiday is over."

Aro's head had been nestled in the crook his laced hands had made, but now, his chin was lifted from his hands as his lips curved upwards.

"Oh, but you've only just arrived. Please, stay a little while."

Edward gulped and shook his head politely. Aro had something up his sleeve; he didn't have to be an empath or especially a mind reader to know that. It was clearly etched all over Aro's face.

"I fear our daughter has overstayed her visit."

"Nonsense."

Aro smiled again, his milky white teeth flashing through pale pink lips. Edward tensed, waiting for someone to jump out and attack them. Nothing happened. He sighed and looked around, his eyes laying on everyone, but not on the specific soul he wanted. He wasn't here.

"Is something troubling you Edward?"

Edward eyed Aro warily, "I thought there was another that belonged to your coven."

"Of whom may you be speaking of?"

Edward hissed under his breath causing Jane, Demetri and Felix to each take a step forward.

"Alec."

Aro smiled and looked around, his eyes widening just a fraction. Then to everyone's surprise, he stifled a small laugh.

"Well, if this is naught but embarrassing, them I'm not sure what is, but I haven't a clue."

Edward frowned, wherever Alec was, it was his official duty as father to murder him.

"I'd like to see him."

Aro smiled, "I'm sure that you will have the chance to later in the day, he'll emerge from wherever he is soon. But for now, take a rest, replenish yourselves. I'm sure you are all exhausted from the trip," Aro met unamused glances, "If not... then I request that you stay for the rest of the week. I find it in myself the need to reconcile my actions for events that we'd rather not speak of."

Carlisle stepped forward and then walked over to Aro and his adopted son. With a cautious glance at his son, Carlisle nodded his regal face.

"We accept your offer until the end of the week. But don't be surprised if we leave sooner than expected."

Edward's eyes widened for a moment began he eyed Carlisle. He trusted that Carlisle knew what he was doing. If it seemed safe to Carlisle, then it would be safe enough. Nessie on the other hand was very confused. For some reason, she felt that this was more punishment than a lecture from her father and grounding. Looking to Jane, she eyed her, wishing that she could send telepathic signals to the cherub. However, as if she really could read her mind, Jane looked in her direction and then shrugged ever so discreetly. Only Nessie would have known that it was a message that the sister of her significant other didn't know the location of her brother.

Aro nodded and smiled rather sullenly. The hairs on the back of Ness's hair prickled and she held a gulp. Something didn't feel right. But for now, things seemed to be settled and on her own accord, Nessie evaded the glances of her relatives and slipped out the heavy doors of the hall and went to the corridor that led to her room. Well, technically, she'd run there, knowing that she now needed alone time to think about a lot of things while her relatives were polishing up details of staying.

Nessie was about to bring her hand to the knob and twist it when as soon as she lifted her hand, it twisted and opened itself. Nessie gasped and jumped back. Alec slipped out, his hair slightly ruffled and clothes dishevelled.

"What have you been doing in my room?" Nessie huffed.

Alec ran a hand through his already tousled hair and gave an impish look.

"Alec... what did you do?" Nessie accused in a patronizing voice.

"I've been fighting with someone."

"Who...? Let me see!"

He shook his head, "Um, don't go in there."

Nessie frowned, "Why not?"

"Um, there may or may not be a wolf in there."

Nessie's mouth dropped open and she barged past him and opened the door. A large russet coloured wolf was right in front of her. His mouth was open and saliva was pooling. Even though he was a wolf, anyone could tell that he was aggravated.

"Oh, my god."

Alec laid a hand on her shoulder. "I found him in your room. As soon as he saw me, he shifted."

Nessie gulped and stared hard at the wolf dripping saliva on the carpet. The wolf closed his large jaws and growled, padding towards her. Nessie instinctively stepped closer to him and knelt as he came closer to her. The wolf settled his hind legs and placed his nuzzle in her lap. Nessie smiled and patted his head gently.

"That disturbs me." Alec grumpily voiced.

Nessie looked up and smiled. Alec leant against the door frame of Nessie's room and watch in disgust, the passing between the two. His upper lip curled ever so slightly in... Jealousy...? He froze as the emotion passed through him. Oh how un-graceful. His eyes narrowed as he realised that in fact, the emotion wasn't exactly _passing _through him. It stayed deep in his system. With a sigh, he decided to look for his little sister. Turning his back on the pair, he started down the hall, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Get a hold of yourself Alec."

He hadn't taken another step when Nessie's voice called out.

"Alec?"  
With a forced smile he turned around, "Yes?"

With a frown, he recognized the signs of fear on Nessie's face. His dead heart softened in its deceased state and he chewed on his lower lip. Nessie smiled rather guiltily and looked back at the wolf padding out the door towards them, and them to the hall past Alec.

"Um, whatcha doing?"

Amused, Alec shrugged and started walking backwards towards the hall, "Going to see Jane."

Suddenly, a hand struck Alec's face and that same hand shoved him hard against the wall and in a deathly grip on his neck, holding him to the wall. The first thing that Alec saw was auburn hair and golden eyes.

"NO!" Nessie shouted out.

Reacting instinctively, Alec grabbed the wrist that belongs to Edward Cullen and pushed it roughly away from him, keeping hold of the wrist, moving his grip to his forearm and twisting it around his back. Edward was slumped forward in an awkward position, his arm twisted behind his back. Alec let loose a growl and bared his teeth. Suddenly, Edward fell forward, paralysed. Alec stood up and straightened his coat, his hands curled into fist and crimson eyes blazing.

"Edward!"

Alec and Nessie whipped their heads to another vampire who'd entered the scene. Bella's large gold eyes blinked in desperate alarm. At the same time, Jacob sprang forward, lunging for Alec. Alec reacted in record speed and ducked, sending Jacob straight over him and sprawling to a stop before turning quickly again and snarling heavily at Alec. Bella put a stray hand on his bristling fur in an attempt to calm him down.

"What's going on?"

Ness looked down at the heap on the floor and stare pointed at Alec who raised a brow.

"What?"

"Alec."

Alec narrowed his eyes at her and Nessie hissed as she lost all feeling in her left arm. Her gaze on his narrowed and he smiled sweetly before easing his ability from her. Nessie rolled her eyes and him and then looked more pointedly at him again. With a sigh he twiddled his fingers for a moment and then slowly, Edward sat up. Bella scoffed in slight amusement, earning a glare from her husband. Bella put up her hands in surrender and shrugged.

"Sorry, it's not everyday that you see the great-mind-reader outdone."

Another glare was recieved.

Nessie smiled in amusement and looked at her mother. As soon as they laid eyes on each other, a maternal yearning swept over the two and finally Nessie couldn't stand the separation any longer and she rushed over to her mother and they both embraced each other in a well deserved hug. Bella tightened her grip on her daughter and Nessie smiled into her mother's hair. They released each other and then started to laugh happily.

"Mom, I missed you so much."

Bella couldn't say anything but nodded gratefully and hugged her tightly again. With a bright smile, Bella turned to the other people and frowned.

"Edward, what is your problem anyway?"

Alec smirked and raised an eyebrow as Edward rose and dusted himself off, his sour expression still intact, not to mention, the overshadowing murderous expression. Edward glared deathly at Alec who crossed his arms and smirked. Edward narrowed his eyes and then held a smirk of his own. Alec's dreamt up thoughts of himself kissing Nessie to irk Edward.

"Save the dreams for your own time. You'd think that I'd know a fake thought from a real one."

Alec's face dropped and a scowl redeemed it. Edward's smirk grew and he turned to Bella who had a curious and anxious expression on her face.

"What's going on?"

Edward glanced at the group and then at Nessie. With a sigh, he pointed to Jacob.

"I told him to wait outside. Ness, can you take him... I need to talk to Alec. Alone."

Nessie shot an apologetic look at Alec then walked to the outdoor courtyard with Jacob. In the distance, she could dimly hear Alec, Bella and Edward muttering loudly to each other. In boredom, Nessie kicked the yellow gravel underneath her foot. Suddenly, she turned wildly in all directions. Jacob had disappeared. Abruptly, a ripping noise fell into the air and then a tall and tan man walked from around the corner. Nessie felt a smile reach her face as she caught sight of familiar, extremely defined abdominal muscles. Jacob's hair was still cropped short and he wore ever faded denim cut offs. With a grin and laugh he jogged up to Nessie and caught her in a big hug.

"Hey trouble," He grinned, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Jake." Ness giggled.

Jacob grinned for a minute, "Hey, um, I know it's not really my business but Italy?"

Nessie grinned, "I don't know... I guess I needed to clear my head for a little bit."

In the distance another scene was going on.

Alec stood, looking at the couple with a guarded expression.

"Yes?"

Bella looked from Edward to Alec, confusion wrapping over her.

"What's going on?"

Edward glared at Alec, "It seems that this _boy_ has been dating our daughter."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Boy? I'm older than you."

Bella's eyebrows shot to the fringe of her hair, "I beg your pardon! But... Jacob?"

Alec smirked at the thought of irking the mutt. He looked to a window, suddenly tensing up as he caught sight of Nessie and the mutt, now in human form, hugging in the courtyard. _Get a grip_, he muttered to himself in his head. To the side, Edward smirked. Alec narrowed his eyes and turned on him.

"Shut up, unless you want something really bad to happen."

Bella rolled her eyes and stepped in between the two, "Okay, way to much testosterone going on here."

"I'll say."

They all turned to see Jasper and Alice strutting towards them. Alice snickered and Jasper was smirking as they strolled up to the trio.

"We're in the middle of something." Edward hissed.

Jasper grinned, "I know, I don't have to be an empath to know that there is so much tension I could built the next Golden Gates Bridge on top of it."

Alice gave way to a tinkling laugh and twirled to the centre of the commotion. Edward was troubled as to see why Alice was so unaffected by what was going on, also to the fact that he wasn't mad anymore.

"Jasper."

Jasper smiled and nodded, "You'll live Ed."

Alice grinned, "Oh come off it Eddie. I've already looked into the future and you know what? You're already fine with this." She turned to Alec, "And you, you're going to treat her well and make sure nothing happens to her. Everything is perfect." She grinned and clapped her hands, "See? Everything's okay. Now we get back to the real business."

Bella raised her brows again, "Real business? I thought that this was the reason we were here."

Alice grinned, "Well it was, but now that it's sorted the more important matter is that we're in Italy and no one is taking me shopping? Tell me, why is no one taking me shopping?"

Jasper laughed, "Alright Alice, we get the hint."

Alice grinned and placed herself into Jasper's arms, which in turn, tightened around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Edward however, still remained unconvinced. He turned to Alec.

"What?" Alec almost groaned in annoyance, "The Seer said it was going to be okay."

Edward eyed him, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't." Alec smugly shot back.

"Alec, you can't date my daughter—"

"Why the hell not?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't finished."

Alec sighed and waved his hands, "Fine, fine. Please, go on. I'm absolutely riveted by what you're saying."

A growl was held in, "You can't date my daughter unless you promise to take care of her and give her the best. You must promise to treat her right at all times and don't pressure her into anything."

Alec grinned, "You know what... I'm going to promise to do all that just to piss you off."

Edward took a lethal step forward, "Alec."

Alec grinned even wider and put his hands cockily up in surrender, "I'm kidding. Yeah. I know, I promise I'll be my best to Renesmee. I promise to take care of her and treat her right at all times."

Edward rolled his eyes, "And if I find that you've done one little thing..."

"I know. You'll kill me and such."

Edward nodded and sighed. Alec on the other hand was looking out the window at Nessie and Jacob and he twitched as he saw them laughing together. He didn't pay much attention to what was going on around him.

"Ed, I don't think you have to really worry about him breaking Nessie's heart."

Edward frowned at his brother and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?"

Jasper smirked, "There's so much jealously and anxiety running through his body right now."

Alec whipped back around, cautious to what the honey blond was saying. His scarlet eyes flashed with venom as he tried to cover up his thoughts quickly. Not quickly enough it would seem. Edward was soon laughing. The two could tell that he was jealous of Nessie's and Jacob's strong friendship.

"Friendship...?" Edward questioned, reading his thoughts.

Suddenly, anger heaved through Alec's body as he saw Jacob lean forward to kiss Nessie. At the last minute, Ness turned her head and so Jacob was left kissing her cheek. A surge of pride went through Alec as she backed up even more and began to walk quickly back to the castle. However, it then dawned on him that Ness still hadn't told Jacob that they were no longer together and that she and he were now together. Edward's laughter broke through his thoughts and sent him turning around in annoyance.

"What." He asked flatly, though if one concentrated enough, they'd be able to hear the venom soaking through.

Edward laughed smugly, "One more condition... you can be the one to tell Jacob."


	17. Feeling A Moment

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot**

Back in the hall, Aro laced his fingers together again, a shrill smile breaking through his thin lips. Nestling deeper in the age old throne he ignored the cautious gazes of his close colleagues. Marcus frowned, his ever troubled heart magnifying in its state. He could feel it in his bones. Something wasn't right. Apparently Caius had the same thoughts, and it would seem more tenacity than Marcus as he openly voiced his opinions.

"What have you planned?"

Aro's gaze snapped to the other two, the gleeful cheer in his iridescent never dispersing. In turn, Marcus and Caius leaned forward in their similar thrones; hands clutching the arm rest in anxious wait. Aro flashed them a reassuringly smile before gazing back at the door to which the Cullens had just left. Without a word to the other two Patrons of the Arts, Aro motioned Renata forward. In silence, the vigilant vampire swept her way over to her master, eagerness gleaming in her crimson orbs. With a slight bow she came to his side and patiently awaited instructions.

Aro smiled at her and she leant down, "My dear Renata... it would seem that your training has a purpose after all."

Renata answered him with naught but a smile and an arrogant shimmer in her eyes. With that, she swept from her master, towards the heavy doors that housed entrance to the great hall. As she disappeared out of sight Aro finally leaned to Marcus and Caius.

"My dear friends of old, the time for redemption has come upon us."

~00oo00oo00~

Nessie walked quickly through the halls of the castle, trying to forget what just happened, but it strayed uncomfortably in her mind. Jacob had just tried to kiss her. _Tried to kiss her..._ With a shudder, she realised that she didn't have the heart to tell him that they were no longer destined for each other, and worse off, her heart belonged to another. As she turned a corner, she found her self thanking the Heavens that Alec had been immersed in what she'd thought to be a deep conversation of their courting and not with her and Jacob.  
Suddenly, she stifled a scream as someone grabbed her arm and pushed her against a wall. Nessie cringed as Alec's eyes blazed with anger. Both his arms were propped against the wall, effectively trapping her in between them, against the wall. She tried to turn her head as to not meet his blazing eyes, but he reached forward and pulled her chin towards him.

"I saw what happened in the courtyard. So I was just wondering when and if you were going to tell Jacob."

"Um... I was just... yeah well...um..."

"Well?" He growled impatiently.

"I don't know!" She almost whined, "I don't know how to"

"What going on here?"

Another voice had strutted into the scene and the two lovers sprang apart, annoyed expressions on their faces as they turned to the intruder. Jacob stood there, cropped hair, wary eyes and arms crossed. He eyed them and purposely strode over to them.

"Hey Jake..." Nessie started but was cut off by Alec.

"Jacob. I was just about to take Nessie out to the city, so if you'll excuse us?" Alec lied.

Nessie recognized the anger that so easily dawned on him, "What he means is that I'm going shopping and he has to come along. Aro's made him my caretaker."

"I'm coming then."

"Not necessary." Alec replied coldly.

Jacob stood taller, "Well, maybe it is... what happens if something threatened her? Who would protect her? Oh right... me."

Alec laughed dryly, "I'm sorry, what were you planning to do exactly? Shift in the middle of the square. Most excellent idea mutt..."

"It would be better than glitter boy running out and exposing his whole race."

Nessie bit her lip; if there was one thing she didn't want happening it was her best friend and her lover to start a fight. She knew that Alec had lied about taking her to the city as a sort of distraction to make Jacob go away. But suddenly, an idea hatched in her mind on how to keep the two monsters of the night apart.

"Guys," She smiled as confidently as she could, "I actually really want to go to the city square now. Come on."

Alec's eyes flashed with annoyance but he held in a groan. The three walked through the castles and Nessie tried to ignore the angered flashes that each person sent each other. Luckily for Alec, he was pretty tall and so Jacob didn't have much of a height advantage on him, posing to be around the same height. Nessie sighed at the tension but then found the reception where a different perky blonde woman sat behind the desk.

"What happened to—?"

"Lunch." Alec finished.

Nessie flinched and refrained from speaking another word of it and decided to try and not take any notice of the new busty receptionist as they filed into the elevator. Soon, the machine hummed to life and they found themselves in the dark passageway that soon led the bell tower. The trio paused in front of a strip of sunlight. Jacob grinned while Nessie grimaced. Alec was a whole other story, looking like he'd just swallowed a bug. Unknown to the other two, he was silently cursing Aro for turning him into a vampire at the moment. With a largely satisfied sigh, Jacob clung to Nessie's hand and dragged her out in the social square. Nessie retaliated with a squeal of surprise, tugging herself loose she looked sadly back at Alec. He stood right on the edge of the shadows. Annoyance flooded his miniature crimson pools before he took a few guarded steps back and crossed his arms defensively. Nessie blinked once, wanting to apologize but finding that no words would form let alone release. To the other side of her, she deftly felt Jacob trying to pull her along but with no avail he let go and opted for standing next to her until she decided to move on her own.

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, gesturing to the bright marketplace, "Go, before I rip his head off."

Nessie smiled in haste apology and turned to walk with Jacob who had passed a puzzled look between the two. As soon as Jacob felt the piercing eyes on the back of his skull leave their presence, he dared to ask.

"So, um, what's going on between you and Alec? Is he always this frumptious and annoying? Or is it just cause he wants to annoy me."

Nessie smiled grimly and shrugged, "Um... there's more to the story than that. But um...well-"

"NESS!"

A loud call interrupted her poor explanation, for which she was more than grateful. However, it was short lived as she turned to see Tristan bounding up to her. His white apron was nowhere in sight, meaning that his shift had ended or he wasn't working today or yet. His deep bass brown eyes sparkled in a happiness as he came over, slowly fading to confusion as he caught sight of the tall, tan, tough-looking individual standing rather possessively by her side.

"Hi, I'm Tristan." He stuck his hand out politely to Jacob who took it. For a moment, they both seemed to be in one of those handshake-masochistic-war type greetings until Tristan's face suddenly burned with shrill pain and he forced a smile, abruptly taking his hand away from Jacob who just smiled pleasantly back. Nessie rolled her eyes but forced another smile on her face as she faced Tristan.

"Tristan. It's been a while. How are you?" She asked coldly.

Tristan shrugged and gave her a confused smile, "I'm fine," He then straightened up, "But where have you been? I've been looking for you for the past few days? You didn't even call me!"

Nessie threw him a look that sent his ego spiralling and shivering back into his skull.

"Oh? I didn't call you? Geez, maybe because I thought you might want to spend time with some other blonde headed bimbo!" (A/N I don't mean any offence to blondes!)

Tristan's eyes widened for a second as he tripped and stumbled over the next words that spilled from his mouth.

"What? I-I, what? I don't… since, I well… I don't know what you're talking about?"

Nessie raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You don't? Well _that_ really doesn't surprise me now you know."

Tristan gaped, but then pulled her into a nearby shop, as they seemed to be attracting undue attention. The shop itself was one for trickery and magic acts and so it was dark, the only light emitting from a fluorescent lamp in the corner.

"Ness! You're my girlfriend! Why would I cheat on you with some blonde?"

"Don't ask me that? You were the one kissing her!"

"Kissing? I wasn't kissing some girl?"

Nessie rolled her eyes and attempted to walk out of the shop, but Tristan thrusted his arm out and jerked her back towards him and held her in place as she yelped in shock.

"When did I 'kiss' this girl?"

Nessie rolled, "I don't really think I want to talk about this anymore."

Tristan gave way to an exasperated noise, "When?"

Nessie shot him a fierce look before using a portion of her strength to shove his hands away from her and give him a deadly look.

"Fine. You want to play this game? Two days after you asked me to be your girlfriend. I went to the square looking for you and I see in your arms, some beach babe. You were both kissing."

Tristan's eyes widened, "Um? That was… you saw… that girl… my sister! Yeah, she was my sister! Ness, you honestly are just overreacting. It was my sister. She was visiting from Canada, I must have completely spaced about time and forgotten to call you."

Nessie couldn't believe her ears! This… this… boy! This boy was blatantly lying to her of what had happened in the past. Up, until and at that very moment, Nessie decided that she couldn't handle it anymore. With a shrill growl under her breath she marched up to him and smashed her lips on his and moulded with a fire that dazed even her. Tristan himself was shocked, but quickly tried to adapt to what seemed to be an increasingly good situation, however, before he could even bring his hands up to cup her chin, the beautiful girl in his arms withdrew to an arms length.

"You don't kiss your sisters like that," Nessie soon murmured out, "Consider that goodbye."

Tristan's mouth gaped as she turned around and abruptly left the shop.

Nessie on the other hand, as soon as her back had turned away from what had seemed like what could have been a summer romance, tears crept like stealth soldiers into her eyes and her lower jaw began to tremble. Then, as soon as she stepped out of the shop and the sun hit her, her resolve crumbled and a small cry left her lips. The tears spilt from her eyes and her hands went to shield her face. Suddenly, she found that a strong pair of arms was cradling her and as soon as she lifted her ace, she saw that Jacob was cradling her thin frame in a protective manner. Even though she had Jake on one hand and Alec on what seemed to be other, she still felt the grief of loosing what was a memory in the past. Even though Tristan was definitely not as important to her as he once was, he still had a part of her and a good few memories in Nessie's mind consisted of him. It was like detaching a part of herself and letting it fly in the wind. Nessie shook with small sobs; feeling the hurt of when she'd first saw Tristan with the other blonde and feeling a sense of loss, feeling the moments slip away.

Then, as sudden as it came, the fortress of protection that was wrapped around her left and she looked around wildly to see where Jake had gone. With a feeling of alarm, she caught sight of him heading straight towards the shop that she had left Tristan in. Jake somehow managed to tear the door open with out obtusely breaking anything and stride inside. Using her superhuman speed, Nessie tore after him inside only to stop in shock.

Tristan was being held at the throat.

Someone's hand clutching at the collar of his shirt while the other was restricting his airway. The look on Tristan's eyes was one full of fear and horror.

However, Ness felt the right to claim that she was more horrified.

It wasn't Jake who was choking Tristan, but a vampire who went by the name of Alec. Alec's eyes were a blazing inferno of contained rage. He was visibly containing his anger, proof was that Tristan wasn't dead yet, though it would have been better if was. Nessie surged forward, dimly noting that Jake was staring at Alec in shock as well. She reached Alec, and tried to pry his hands from Tristan who was rapidly loosing breath. Alec, on the other hand, had his own plans.

"You insignificant, stupid cockroach. You think the best excuse you could have use was 'your sister'? I've heard newborn infants with more sense that you."

Nessie cringed as Alec's anger practically seethed through his quietly, but lethally murmured words. Tristan gasped for air.

"Alec! Let him go! He's not worth it okay? Please, just let him go!"

Alec shook his head and gripped Tristan's throat tighter, "No. He's a fucking moron. I've got half a mind to snap his neck right here and now. But then I'm torn from turning him just so I can kill him quickly and painfully, let him come back to life and then kill him slowly and painfully over and over again."

Nessie shook her head, fearing for both Alec and Tristan. Alec was nearing the brink of his rage and so she did the only thing she could think of doing.

Cupping his face delicately, Nessie tried to draw back his attention, "No, Alec, please. Don't do this."

It didn't work as Tristan let out a cry that signified that his neck was too close to breaking point. Nessie let out a wail, wondering why no one was coming to help or even notice the commotion. Logic quickly vouched as she realised that it was a failing shop that no one really walked into anymore and the shop keeper was probably out on a lunch break and then a siesta as the Italians would do. With nothing else to do, Nessie swayed forward and gently pressed her lips onto Alec's, her hands still cupping his face. For a moment, Alec's complete and utter attention was diverted to the half caste girl and he faltered for a moment. That was enough for Nessie to breathlessly pull back and, hands never leaving his face, gaze into his crimson eyes.

"Alec, please stop. Please."

Alec's gaze was drawn to Nessie's and no where else. For a moment, he didn't see the person he was strangling. All that he could see was the beauty in front of him, the tear-stained girl who was helplessly asking for his allowance to stop. With a resigning sigh, he let go of Tristan who dropped to the floor unconsciously.

Abruptly, another slam was heard as the door slammed shut so hard that it splintered down the middle. Nessie frowned but then froze and gasped in horror as she realised who was apart of the audience.

"Oh god!"

Alec was mystified as what else had her attention at the moment, "My god Ness, I swear your attention span runs under 0.5 seconds!"

"Jake!"

Alec turned to follow her gaze and saw the massively cracked door. All the anger in him had dissolved by now and he empathetically felt the dread that Ness was feeling. However, as evil as he was, his true nature wouldn't shy away particularly at this moment.

"Well Ness, looks like you found a way to tell him."

Nessie glared at him, and then strode towards the door in an attempt to find Jake, "Oh for Pete's sake! Are you honestly trying to make a joke out of this?"

Alec snatched a reassuring glance at the unconscious figure on the floor and then followed Ness, his arms tucked behind his back.

"You do know I'm naturally like this right? Just because we've expressed feelings for each other certainly does not mean I'm going to convert to some fairytale prince for you. In fact, this gives me and excuse to be even more heartless and horrible."

Nessie whipped around, "Excuse me?"

Alec smirked, "I was kidding about that last part. But still, I'm me."

"Yeah well, can you be you and find out where Jake's gone?"

Alec rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Fine. But I hope you know that he's probably morphed by now."

Nessie gave a cry of alarm and tore open the door. She ignored the clash of glitters that came from Alec as the sun hit his skin. With an annoyed groan, Alec hissed and disappeared from sight before anyone could see him. However, Ness knew full well that when she found Jake, he would surely turn up again.


	18. Trials and Tribulations

**_~No Need to Say Goodbye~_**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"What do you mean you 'lost' him?"

Bella's frantic voice echoed through the otherwise empty courtyard. Nessie cringed and then stumbled to form a sentence, unsure of how she would explain this to her mother.

"I… I just… Alec was about to kill an Tristan and so I had to distract him in some way and it pissed Jake off and he just took off."

Bella frowned at her daughter, "What did you do that was that bad?"

"I… I kissed Alec. In front of Jake… before breaking up with him."

"Oh."

Nessie squeezed her eyes and nodded, at the moment, she wished that she could take back time and find a more smarter and elegant way to handle that situation. Now she had a runaway wolf on her hands.

Bella took this all in and immediately took control of things, "Okay well since you just arrived here, go and ask Demetri. If anyone can find Jake, it'll be him."

Nessie nodded, thanking her mom for the advice and ran off to find Demetri.

It didn't take long to find him. The man was lounged up on his room, his long legs curled up on a comfy looking couch in front of television that was at eyelevel and parallel to the couch. Nessie knocked the door before fully entering and as soon as she stepped onto the lush velvet carpet, she heard an array of French voices emitting from the television. Her eyes drifted to Demetri who was already watching her with some fascination. His piercing crimson gaze sent shivers up her spine, but not like the ones that Alec gave, these shivers were filled to the brim with fear and awe. There was a reason that it was Demetri that her family was most afraid of when it came to saving her life when she was just born.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the little Cullen who just waltzed into my domain. What can I do for you my dear?"

His gazed seared into her own and she flinched unnervingly under it and unconsciously rubbed her arm.

"Demetri, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

Demetri feigned a surprised look but then grabbed the television remote that was lying beside him and switched off the T.V. With a catlike grace and elegance, he lifted himself off the couch and closed the distance between himself and Nessie. Nessie was briefly aware of his intoxicating smell and his tall and handsome presence. For a moment, she truly understood what Jane saw in him. He was dangerously beautiful.

"And what might that be?"

"I lost Jacob."

"That's terrible." He smiled back passively.

Nessie sighed and tapped his shoulder impatiently, "Please, I need you to help me find him."

"Why?"

"Demetri, please, can't you do me this one favour?"

Demetri pursed his lips, "So in short, you're asking me to find your smelly mutt because you forgot to keep a leash on him?"

"Demetri…" She warned.

Demetri grinned coyly back and then walked backwards and flopped down on the couch, taking up a lazy position, his eyes flickering back and forth equally lethargic.

"What's in it for me?"

"Oh I don't know, the gratitude of a Cullen? You don't find that often." Nessie was growing tired of this banter.

"Indeed not, but however, I'm going to require something more than that. I don't do things for free."

"You do for Aro."

"Completely different matter."

"Demetri! Come on! Please! I need your help. Please."

Demetri finally rolled his lazy catlike eyes, "Alright, alright, just stop whining."

Nessie squealed and smiled widely as Demetri cracked a smirk and closed his eyes, silently and efficiently tracking down the shape shifter, not needing to even shift a muscle. In less than a second, Demetri opened his eyes.

"He's less than half and hour away. Past the square, in a small forest clearing… in fact, I believe it near the place where you and Alec shared your first kiss."

Nessie froze, "What?"

"It's my job to know where the members of this castle are at all times."

Nessie nibbled on the bottom of her lip and sighed, walking over to Demetri who stood up, grabbing his dark cloak from the arm of the couch. To his surprise, Nessie wrapped her arms around his frame. Demetri froze awkwardly but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around the girl. A small smile adorned his face and he shook his head, his chuckled vibrating straight from his chest.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Miss Cullen."

As Nessie detached herself from Demetri, his face suddenly contorted into a concerned look, suddenly morphing into anguish. In less than a split second, he drew his cloak over his shoulders and pulled Nessie out of the room by her arm quickly.

"What the! What's happening? Demetri!"

Demetri kept pulling her, soon ending up outside to where he suddenly broke into a run. With Nessie still conjoined to him, there was nothing she could do but push her own self to keep up with him. Together, they speed through the market square, too fast for a human eye to detect. In no time at all, they had left the square in their wake and soon up the hill that she and Alec had once raced up before. Suddenly, Demetri skidded to a stop, a trail of dust from the gravel dispersing slowly behind him. It was only then that he let go of Nessie's hand, and she was able to assess her surroundings.

Then she stopped and everything made sense.

In front of her were two figures, one tall and one impossibly large, seemingly in a face off. Alec had his legs apart to steady himself and his arms were out. Nessie saw his eyes blazing with fury and if she strained, she could dimly hear a low threatening growl emitting from deep within him. A few short metres away from him was an extremely large wolf that had its snout curled up in a just as threatening snarl. Large canines protruded dangerous from its gums and a snarl was ripping from its throat. The pair didn't notice Nessie and Demetri's arrival and so Jake leapt towards Alec who dodged it, however, the werewolf unexpectedly swivelled and snapped into the air. Alec's arm was quickly pulled away, the large jaws missing his ligament by a hair's breadth.

"STOP!" Nessie bellowed at them, but none of them even inched a muscle her way.

Jake wheeled around again and swiped with his massive paws in the direction of Alec. Alec hissed back and jumped onto Jake's back, attempting to snap his neck or at least wound him in the very least. Jake yelped in defiance and fell on his back in a strategic way so that Alec would be crushed. A loud thump was heard as Jake did so and it was as if the very ground beneath started to shake. However, as soon as Jake lifted himself up, Alec was up again and standing a little distant away, the pair catching a small respite before engaging in the next tackle.

"Why won't he just paralyse him?" Nessie breathed out, frightened but totally mesmerised.

Demetri swallowed, "It takes time. He doesn't have enough time to concentrate and keep his guard up at the same time. You Cullens made terrible monsters of those whelps by training them."

His tone was light and teasing, but before Nessie could retort anything in reply, he was gone and out of sight. Suddenly, a loud yelp echoed through the forest clearing and Nessie's head turned sharply to see Jake being thrown to the ground. Demetri was suddenly on top of the wolf and attempting to wrestle the gargantuan canine. If Nessie had even blinked, she would have missed the jerk of Jake's powerful muscles as he threw the vampire off him and sprawling on to the ground. Demetri, however, would not feint away so easily and jumped back up in less than a moment and threw himself at the wolf.

Off to the side, Alec had his arm raised and if Nessie squinted, she could see a faint mist, practically transparent. It was like the haze that could be seen drifting on the top of tarmac road on a very hot day, or over a barbeque. It drifted slowly, probing along the plain.

"ALEC." Demetri's stiff voice snarled about the cacophony of opposing growls snarls.

Alec's face contorted into annoyance and he snarled back.

Suddenly, Jake dropped to the floor with a yelp. Apart from the occasional angry snarls, Jake didn't—couldn't—move a muscle. Demetri picked himself up and dusted the knees of his pants and stalked back to Alec. They both gave each other appraising nods. Nessie swallowed but couldn't hold herself back any longer and took off running towards Alec. In less than a second, with vampiric speed, she reached him and flung her arms around his head and let out a dry sob. Alec instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist, but before he could fully return the embrace, she pulled back, still in the circle of his arms and began to hit his chest with loud, profuse and hard punches.

"You idiot!"

Alec's expression wiped from relieved to shock as the little girl kept raining down plummets of hits on him. Suddenly taking action, he grabbed a hold of her wrists until she stopped trying to hit him.

"What?"

"You went after him _alone!_ You idiot! Of course he was going to morph! You have no idea how much my family has been training the wolf pack to kill vampires! Especially one on one! You could have been killed! What would I do then? Huh? What would I do?"

Alec stopped for a moment. His heart filled with absolutely joy and delight at the last few sentences. The half-breed cared about him enough to feel lost without him. With a smile, he placed his hand on the side of her face and drew her shorter figure towards him so he could kiss her forehead.

"Just shut up Ness."

Demetri wandered over, dusting his cloak off nonchalantly, "What are you going to do about the mutt?"

Nessie shot his a deathly look before glancing back at Jake, still in wolf form, sighing, then turning to walk briskly towards the large wolf.

Jacob was silently growling from where he was slumped on the floor, completely paralysed. His basketball-sized eyes were silently leaking tears, though not because of any emotional consequence, but because Alec had paralysed him so completely that he couldn't move a muscle. Nessie sighed and placed a shaking hand on his familiar large head. Her lissom hand moved in a gentle patting manoeuvre. Jacob let out a large whine, to which Nessie affectionately scratched behind his ears before shooting a look at Alec who rolled his eyes in defiance. However, in less than a moment, Jacob was flexing his muscles and using his back legs to gingerly push himself up. Shaking slightly, Jake let out a loud growl and took a purposeful step forward, his solar plexus heaving with rage. Padded paws braced themselves on the rough ground; ready to excel forward and sink his jaws into what creature he was made to kill.

Nessie quickly took action and pushed her hand against his chest, steadying him and passing him a look that sternly told him, 'back off'.

Jake levelled his face with hers and then snuffled his nose against her cheek. She held his muzzle in her palm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered close to him.

Jake let out a soft sound like was a mix between a whine and a growl, a horrible and heart wrenching sound it was. With nothing more than that, the giant creature turned swiftly on its heel and bounded away, hurt plagued into his deep brown bass eyes.

Nessie sighed and turned back to where Demetri and Alec were intently watching, Alec had a smirk plastered onto his face, but with another stern glance from Nessie, he neither opened his lips nor let a single sound utter from his throat. Nessie didn't really want to deal with this all right now, she wished her family was back in Forks and she was still enjoying her daydream of a life with the vicious Volturi soldier. She wished that for once she lived in a world with no consequences. With a rather loud and annoyed sigh, she glanced briefly at the two warriors before walking away towards the Volturi castle. Demetri and Alec glanced back between each other, shared a smirk and then duly followed the half-breed back to where she was residing.

~00oo00oo00~

"You want to kill them all?"

"Yes," Aro said in quiet resolve, "Even the mangled dog."

Caius looked on with dead-beaten curiosity and weariness, "Are you sure? They prove no threat so far."

"If we don't, Renesmee Cullen will end up whisking away our dear talented Alec. Marcus?"

Marcus nodded from his throne, "Their ties are very strong."

He said no more, his eye boring into the air in its usual fashion. His unmoving heart suddenly felt very heavy and his usual agreement to Aro's plans and requests found itself no where to be found at the moment. Yes, for good reason. Aro had never in history staged a plan to kill an entire coven in their own home at Volterra. And yet now, it was the very thing he was suggesting. Aro of the Volturi had put forth the idea between the other two ancients that it was exactly the right time to gain retribution from the embarrassment and pain that the Cullens had once caused them. Aro's eyes had sparkled with glee as he'd spoken of easily persuading the rest of the guard to slaughter the Cullens as quickly as possible. Marcus however, found the feeling of doubt overriding his system. He'd personally never really cared much for the Renesmee affair back in America, and now…? Now, to take part in genocide of a coven that were just defending their own and in otherwise sense bore no harm? That itched his conscience. Not to mention the fact that Alec and Renesmee seemed to have very strong ties that would see them through to the end of days. Marcus knew that it was not really worth two remarkable vampires dead or Renesmee dying and one of their best guards grieving for the rest of his life like he was. The thought of Didyme brought nostalgia to Marcus and once again found himself wondering how she'd died. Aro had told him time and time again that a rouge vampire had come across her in the woods and attacked her. That she'd defended herself bravely but the newborn's strength was too much of a match towards hers. However, Marcus knew that Didyme wouldn't have hunted alone. In fact, it would be the first time she'd hunted alone without him… and she happened to have been killed. Oh how the pieces of the puzzle didn't seem to really match up at all…

"Marcus?"

Aro's soft, tinkling voice wafted through the air and the old vampire turned his head with a nod to whatever it was, then resumed staring back into the distance. Aro smile and nodded at the two, proceeding to leave the door, muttering something distant about seeing Sulpicia.

Caius looked on after Aro and then rounded on Marcus, "Is he out of his mind?"

Marcus frowned, "What do you mean old friend?"

Caius shook his head, "Aro has never been one to plan slaughters like this, it's usually -"

"You." Marcus finished off for him.

Caius gave him a rare half smile, "Yes, as it would seem. I daresay I would not mind the chance to get even from the humiliation."

Marcus nodded distractedly then finally turned his head to his friend, "Did Aro tell you how Didyme died?"

Caius paused, a little shocked, "You seem to have put me at a loss of words. No, actually, Aro never did tell me how she did die. I assumed it was rude to prod anyhow."

Marcus sighed, "Nothing adds up. I've been pondering time and time again, but the story of how she died never adds up. Was it coincidence that she died the night before we were supposed to flee from Volterra to start a new life of our own?"

Caius blinked, "I suppose it does sound rather suspicious. Perhaps you should enquire Aro about it a little more."

Marcus nodded, "I suppose I should. I will later tonight."

Caius, a moment, paused deeply and then before leaving, rested a hand on his fondest and oldest friend's shoulder, silently wishing him luck and strength before leaving the hall.


	19. Game, Set, Match

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Smell that?"

Jane tilted her slim neck back a little and breathed in, letting a smatter of scents fill her sinuses.

"Mmm, I'm so hungry." Jane stressed on the latter word, putting emphasis into it.

Demetri grinned in an almost malicious way, and leaned his head forth, not really taking in any of their surroundings. Jane on the other hand was looking up and down the near deserted alleyway. It was late afternoon and so there would be a lot of people to choose from. Usually, Heidi would bring back an enclosure of people for them to snack on, however, her and Demetri carried a more evil streak. For them, it was almost fun and more thrilling, a game, to snatch unaware humans from their daily lives. And so, here they were, outside hunting.  
"Nearest one is just around the corner." Demetri stated.

Jane smiled and sauntered around the block, her head cocked, ready to glimpse her next meal. However, just before she could take another step, a small voice clouded her head. She cocked her head, tilting it back to the direction of the castle. There was a sound, no, a voice emitting from there and calling for her attention.

"Do you hear that?" Demetri asked from his position next to her, apparently hearing something similar.

Jane closed her eyes, honing in on the voice. Oh yes, there it was. An order.

"It's Aro. He's calling us back. It's urgent."

Demetri nodded twice then placed a delicate hand on Jane's slender shoulder, "Then, my dear, it would seem that we have to hold off feeding for a little longer. Come, he calls."

With that, they sped off in the direction of their home, faster than any eye could ever comprehend.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the hooded and enclosed room of the Volturi castle, her family had bombarded Nessie. Well, the female side of it. Behind the closed doors of Nessie's room had begun the introspective tradition that had spanned across the ages, known as 'girl talk'.

Alice sat her Nessie's bed and smoothed her hair.

"Honey, you don't know what your getting yourself into. Alec is dangerous. Even I'm frightened of him. And now he and you- I just, it's not a good idea. He's too dangerous."

Nessie smiled to herself, "He's not dangerous. He's sweet and kind and just a genuinely good person."

"Oh? And was he like this to you the whole time?"

"Well no, he treated me like dirt in the first few days, but eventually, we started to get along. And now..."

"He's still dangerous." Alice neatly argued, crossing her arms.

"He's not really that bad."

"No? That's where you're wrong. I know from experience that people and vampires alike often misjudge Alec for the being the nicer being of the twins. But you want to know the truth? He's just as bad, possibly worse than Jane. While Jane is the type that would strike immediately, Alec is the type who calculates, he will attack without warning. You can't trust him. He and Jane are two of the most terrible vampires you could ever meet."

"Jane's not so bad." The tips of Nessie's mouth turned upwards slightly.

If Nessie had been able to replay one scene in her life, it would have been the shock on her aunt's face.

"What?" Alice's voice sounded exasperated.

"I said: Jane isn't so bad."

"I heard you! Are you crazy? She is possibly the most evil vampire ever known to set foot on the earth. And you say 'she's not so bad'. What did they do while you were here? Brainwash you? You're insane!"

Nessie rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner, "You can't talk Aunt."

Alice had the dignity to look mollified and shocked, "I'm not insane!"

Bella laughed, "I vouch for Ness."

Alice pouted and then leaned into headboard of the bed, crossing her arms and jutted her lower lip out, "Say's the one that dating someone who tried to kill her."

Nessie snickered and leaned against the headboard along with Alice. Wringing her fingers together in front of her, she sighed after a moment's silence.

"But you knew that Jasper was the one for you. Even though you knew of all the horrible things he'd done, all those lives he'd killed. You still knew."

Alice poked a sideways glance at her, "I suppose so."

"It's the same with Alec and me. I know what he's done, all the people and vampires he's killed. Don't get me wrong, it pains me to no end, but still… at the end of the day, I know he's the one for me."

Smiles were echoed all around the room.

* * *

"You called?"

Alec looked around the not-so-empty hall full of what seemed like the entire guard. However, void of two Patrons of the Arts.

Aro's gleeful gaze flickered over to one of his most prized soldiers, "Yes, Alec. I did. I have a job for you all."  
Jane stepped forward, "All of us?"

Aro nodded and steepled his fingers under his chin, "It will quite a task. But one we've been waiting for, for much too long."

Silence loomed for a moment, everyone was much too on edge, wondering what Aro would command them to do, to say a word.

"We," He continued slowly, "Are going to kill the Cullens."

To Alec, it seemed that time had stopped.

He was about explode with rage, yet Demetri's ever calm voice slipped in before he could, "All of them?"

"Yes."

"Even Renesmee?"

All eyes seemed to draw on Alec who fidgeted uncomfortably. He was torn. Oh so terribly torn. He loved Renesmee, with what seemed to be all of his dead and unbeaten heart. Yet, on the other hand, Aro was all he'd known. Aro might as well been his adopted father. Aro had given him an eternal life, a place to stay, freedom to do what he wanted, he'd practically given him his gift by turning him. He owed his life to Aro. He'd be dead by now if it weren't for Aro. All he'd ever known was Aro.

Aro seemed to be staring openly at Alec too, honestly wondering what he'd do. What side he'd chose. Of course he wanted Alec on his side, one of the moment talented vampires he's ever taken in. However, he also knew that sacrifices did have to be made, sooner or later.

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, letting years and centuries of hard exterior radiate to everyone. He didn't know what to do. So he hardened himself and became the seasoned and cold guard everyone sought and knew him to be.

"What," He barked, "What are you all looking at."

And just like that, his face became the epitome once again of someone with no heart, someone who didn't care, someone who didn't love.

Heads turned away and looked back at Aro who cut his steady look at Alec with a smile and then looked over the swarm of vampires.

"The time is ripe my friends! Take back the honour that was once yours! Take back the day that was so bitterly wasted! Take back the humiliation and bring about bloodshed!"

Snarls echoed throughout the crowded hall.

Except from four.

Heidi and Felix glanced wearily at each other. Things had changed since that fateful day. They'd gotten to know Renesmee, and it was obvious that she was no threat to their way of life. They both knew that there was actually no honour in killing a clan… no, a family of unsuspecting vampires. With more shared and secretive looks, they asked each other another question. Where were Caius and Marcus? Surely they could not be supportive of this all?

Jane and Alec also shared the same look. He was infinitely torn. She was confused. As the party of vampires began to disperse, they both accompanied each other to a more secretive location before they began to weigh their options.

"So what is going on brother? Have you been playing with her heart?"

Alec shot her sideways glance, "No! But come on Jane! It's her or Aro. Aro is like my father, without him, we would both be dead. He gave us a home; he gave us a life, a clan, a dwelling. Without him, I wouldn't have even met Renesmee."

Jane pursed her lips, "I don't like this though. Something feels foul. It doesn't feel right. But you know, even if you can't see it, everyone else can. You and Renesmee were destined to be together. You would have found each other eventually."

He rounded on his sister and grinned, "What's this dear Jane? Have you grown a heart? After all these years?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "No! Don't say such nonsense like that. I'm just… we're… we have an understanding. That is all."

Alec smirked, "Must be some hell of an understanding."

Jane growled and playfully pushed him to a further distance before her face grew grave again.

"So what are we going to do?"

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "In all seriousness… I couldn't lay a hand on her or her family."

Jane nodded and then placed her hand comfortably on his back, "I know. We'll think of something."

"Caius? Dear brother. What is the matter?"

Caius had called Marcus to his room; there was a rumour that was spreading across the castle. A rumour he feared was true.

"There's been word that in a matter of time, the Volturi and its guard will carry out an unspeakable act."

Marcus sat down and placed his hand on Caius troubled shoulder, "What is it?"

"They'll be slaughtering a whole clan."

"The Cullens."

Caius nodded, his face troubled and his hands rubbing together in a continuous circular motion as they always did when he was deep in thought.

Marcus frowned, "Pardon my forwardness… but haven't you always been one for bloodshed?"

Red eyes flickered up towards him, "Not like this. I don't know what has made Aro act in this way, but he made these plans without us."

"He did mention them."

Caius shook his head, "Yes, but he also called the entire guard to call to stake these plans into place."

Marcus frowned, "I do not understand. We were not told of this."

The air grew heavy and silent before Caius sighed, "This is not right."

Marcus nodded, "You speak the truth my friend. Go and find Athenodora ensure her safety. I think I shall go and have a word with Aro."

Caius looked at him wearily, "Are you sure?"

Marcus nodded, "It is the only way to find out what is truly going on."

* * *

"Come in."

Marcus entered the room with haste, his robes billowing behind him in a flurry. A maelstrom of emotions were overriding him face and Aro guarded his wearily."

"What is troubling you?"

Marcus sighed, "I hear that the plans of extermination of the Cullens is going through."

Aro steepled his fingers under his chin, "Yes. They are."

"Caius and I have been musing."

"Oh?"

"We... I... will have no part in the matter. It is slaughter of an entire clan whom we have no problem with whatsoever."

Aro narrowed his eyes, "No problem with?"

Marcus held up his hands, "None that cannot be forgotten."

Aro's eyes blazed. A few of the guards rebelling, he could handle... most were just deadweight after all, but Marcus? Not Marcus. Not one of his oldest friends. No! It wasn't supposed to be like that. How could they rise up and dominate the entire vampire population if not all were on the same page?

"If you kill them, know that you are killing what I consider my friends. And if you go ahead, I bid goodbye and leave. I shall not commit such a crime."

Aro snarled, "You... you, you cannot leave! We need to stay united my friend! If we don't, we will loose Alec. We cannot have anyone leaving."

Marcus frowned, "But you gave your blessing for Didyme and I to leave."

Aro froze, his eyes glazing, "Yes. I suppose I did."

"But then she died," Marcus mused, "And I never left."

Aro nodded, "No you did not."

Marcus frowned and studied Aro carefully, "You are not telling everything you know, friend. I have known you too long."

Aro's eyes flashed and he looked fiercely at Marcus, "I did what I had to. To ensure your position and that you wouldn't leave."

Marcus roared, "You killed my wife!"

Aro snarled back with as much vigour, "I did what I had to! Sacrifices had to be made!"

"She was my love! She was your sister! And you killed her without a second thought! Just like you are going to do now! Just for power!"

Aro snarled and swept towards Marcus, he gaze deadly, "And what are you going to do about that?"

"I'm going to do what you never had the heart to, I'm going to warn them. You cannot stop me."

Marcus turned, but not before a malicious snarl left Aro and teeth leapt onto Marcus' neck, shredding and hacking. In just a short moment... Marcus was dead. Aro growled and then made quick work to collect up the pieces and threw them in a barrel before setting fire to the remains. In the distance, hidden in an alcove, Caius watched. He was filled with dread and something inside him contorted. This was not right. Something had to be done. And before Aro would suspect him, Caius fled, his mind working at a rebellion.

* * *

The door opened and Felix slipped inside. Caius had called him, Heidi, Alec and Jane, as well as a few others who had be sitting on the fence to Aro's plans were attending to a rather enigmatic meeting in the viewing tower of the castle.

"Demetri will not part from Aro."

Caius sighed and nodded. There were a few candles lit and it gave an eerie atmosphere to an already tense situation. The guards huddled closer to their commander, eager and cautious.

"Marcus is dead."

It was all silent, tension thick in the air and a sense of unbelievable shock.

"What?" Heidi gasped.

Caius turned around to face them all, "He questioned Aro's plans and found out that it was in fact Aro that killed Didyme. And so, he was killed in return."

Grim faces were swept upon all in the room.

"What do we do?" Alec asked.

Caius sighed again, "Even I do not doubt that Aro has obsessed over this for too long. There are more important matters at hand. I also feel demoted as the gathering of the guard was called without my knowledge. It just shows that Aro is in the mindset of something terrible. He killed my oldest friend, and he will be killing your loved ones," He glanced at Alec who fidgeted, "We cannot let him get away with it."

Faces of guards were overcome with apprehension and agreement. Alec himself wanted to cry aloud in happiness. Finally there was a way that he may keep Renesmee and her family safe… a way that he didn't have a to kill them.

"What are we to do?" A lone guard asked.

Caius downcast his eyes, "I fear that we must fight them… alongside the Cullens if we can. If not, then still, we must fight. This can go on no longer."

"No!" Alec challenged, "The Cullens cannot fight. We need to get them all to safety as soon as possible."

Murmurs echoed around the room.

Caius looked squarely upon him, "Our numbers are only just equal to Aro's. The guard has split in half. Do you not wish the upper hand?"

Alec shook his head, "I do not wish any danger upon the Cullens. I… I love her too much."

Jane moved closer to him and gripped his hand in her own.

"We can still fight them…with or without the Cullens."

Caius sighed, "Fine. Then we'll make arrangements for their safety. Then the bloodshed shall begin."

* * *

**Okay… So I know that it feels a little all over the place, but I just wanted to set the scene and plot. It's been a while since I've updated, but it's holidays now… so hopefully more updates! Anyway, as you can see, the game is set, the players have been chosen and the battle will begin.**

**RxR !**


	20. Last Night on Earth

_**No Need to Say Goodbye**_

**Chapter Twenty**

**I think this may be the penultimate chapter... aaaah, it's almost over. Thanks for staying with me guys, even through all my irregular updates.**

* * *

The Volturi Castle was an uneasy place. Especially for a rather age old, exterior young vampire named Alec. He had run his hands through his hair numerous amounts of time, so many that he was sure his hair would fall off soon. There wasn't a secure plan that he could think of that wouldn't result in death. Why was life so hard, why did people have to die, why was love such a vile, pleasure filled experience? Love? Oh dear deity in Heaven, had it already reached that corruptive stage? The stage where he knew from a number of sources that he wouldn't be able to think, breath, or live straight without wondering, much less knowing what she was doing or thinking? How cruel.

And now, it could be taken away from him in a matter of minutes.

If he didn't do something, quickly…

Better for him to die than fore her.

_Knock-knock._ If knocks could be polite, his one rarely was. It was harsh, rapt and urgent. Nevertheless, the door creaked open a fraction of the second after. Auburn hair glared at him from behind the mahogany door. Alec sighed, he wasn't too happy to see 'papa Cullen' either.

"What do you want?" Edward asked in clipped tones.

Alec stood still for a moment, letting recent events fly through his mind at fast pace. As the he relayed images and conversations, the annoyed expression in Edward's eyes effectively began to diminish into warped concern and then fear.

"Are you sure?"

Alec nodded, "It getting you all to safety means getting Ness to safety, then that's just something I'll have to live with."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "This is no time for jokes."

Alec rolled his eyes; "I just defied my maker, mentor and only father like figure for a girl. I'm sure there's room in that hollow area to find the cruel humour of this all."

"What are you planning to do?"

Alec sighed, his face grave again, "Caius is planning an attack. A few moments before it starts, I can use that as a distraction to get your family safe. I'll arrange transport and flights. You all need to get back home now. And when you're there… get the Seer to keep tabs on Aro."

Edward swallowed, "Alec… why are you doing all this? Don't you hate us?"

Alec gave way to a mirthless laugh, "Of course I do."

"Then why?"

"Because after all this, I'm still going to need a clan to hate. That, and I love your daughter."

"Love?" Edward's eyebrows shot up.

Alec heaved a half smile, "Yeah, don't act surprised."

"I truly am though. Never would I have thought that one day, Alec of the Volturi, one of the fiercest members and most talented, could put aside his blood thirsty ways and love my daughter."

"Don't get all sentimental on me Cullen."

Edward laughed quietly as Alec disappeared out of sight. Now that he had somewhat of a concrete plan in mind, he was going to need a little help in ensuring Ness's safety.

* * *

"Where is that stupid mutt?" Alec growled quietly as he searched up and down the courtyards.

At first, he'd leant to using his extremely keen sense of smell to search out the shape shifter, but apparently, the moulting dog's scent was a lingering one. Jacob had been shown around that castle, so in retrospect… according to his scent, Jacob was practically everywhere in the grounds all at once. Great.

Lucky for him, Alec noticed that the smell was most prominent in the gardens. The mutt was probably taking a piss or something.

Finally turning a corner, Alec ran into a tan human sitting on the ground, leaning on a hedge, his knees halfway drawn to his chest and elbows propped up on those knees. As soon as the two caught the same string of gazes, their eyes both narrowed.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked.

Alec opened his mouth, opting to retort with some sort of dog-related insult, but caught his tongue in the last second. _This is about Ness._

"I need to speak to you about Ness?"

Jacob scoffed, "Is this the really redundant part where you steal my girlfriend and then apologize to me and then ask my permission to date her? Cause I'm not giving you my blessing. You're not the good guy."

Alec sighed, "I know, I never said I was."

"Then what you do want?"

With a moment's pause, Alec stared hard at Jacob, thinking of what to say next, "Do you care about Ness?"

Jacob chuckled in a sort of evil way, and then heaved himself up, levelling their gazes, "Why? Are you challenging me?"

"No, I'm not that primitive."

Jacob snarled, a shiver running through his body, "Are you calling me-?"

Before Jacob could finish his question, Alec cut into so that things didn't get out of hand, "Ness might die!"

Jacob froze, "What?"

"Aro has gone crazy, revenge or power crazed—I'm not sure yet. But he wants to kill the Cullen in a retribution act. He doesn't know, but Caius, Heidi, Jane, a few others and I have surreptitiously formed a rebellion. We don't think what he's doing is right. If you want to help me save the Cullens… save Ness, you're going to have to help me."

"Why?" Jacob replied sceptically.

"Because I have to. Because I need to apologize, and this is the only way I see fit. Because I don't want any harm to come to Nessie, or her family for that matter. Because I need some of my own actions to prove that I'm not the cruel, cold-blooded killer that she could never love. Because if she stays then she'll die, because if she doesn't, then I'll die, and that's okay."

Jacob stared at him for a long while before sighing, "Alec. I don't like you. In fact, I hate you. I despise you. But as Nessie is my imprint, you'll notice that all I want to do is make her happy. If making her happy means being just her friend, then yeah, I'll do it. If making her happy means realising that the guy she might love is actually okay and that he only wants the best for her… then yeah, I'll do it. What do you need me to do?"

Alec stood there, shell-shocked for a moment. He wasn't expecting that. At all… But nevertheless, Alec knew how to role with the punches. He cleared his throat and then started to give Jacob very specific instructions.

* * *

Now girls can talk a lot. Put a group of girls that are friends, that share a few inside jokes, secrets and interest… then you have a group of girls that have the capability to never stop talking. In classes, they always get in trouble because they can never seem to stop talking, when they're let out, they're still talking, when they're out together, they keep talking, when their away from each other, texting and social networking site enable them to keep talking. Girls don't seem to shut up. Or run out of things to say. So it wouldn't surprise you when Nessie and Bella found themselves couped up in a room once again… just talking.

Bella nodded and shrugged, "So what's wrong with Jacob?"

Nessie shrugged and played with her fingers for a minute, "I don't feel right with him."

"What do you mean?"

Nessie sat up and sighed, "Mind if I cut to the chase?"

Bella grinned and gestured, "Go for it."

Nessie smiled back and shrugged, "I just... I feel forced."

"How?"

"Well, from the moment I was born, everyone told me that I was destined for Jacob. And for a while, I guess I believed it too. But now, now that I look back, I don't see it. I don't see the spark. I always saw Jacob as just mine. I need that spark though. And I was scared when Alice started to talk about our wedding. It made me realise that I was unsure about Jacob. And honestly, what kind of person would want his girlfriend to be unsure. I mean, all my life people have told me I was going to be with Jacob. I don't know... I just... well, I asked myself, did I want to be with Jacob? Was I happy with a guy already set up for me and convinced that we were destined for each other. Where was the spark? Where the adventure? What made me love him?"

Bella smiled reassuringly and patted Nessie's hand. Nessie smiled again and closed her eyes.

"So, I guess that I came to Italy to help myself remembered why I loved Jacob. Well, forced myself to love Jacob. And then I met the Volturi. And I met Alec. In the beginning he was horrible. I wanted to rip his eyes out on numerous occasions. But then, one day, he saved me. I don't know, but things were different. I felt different and it went from there. I felt a spark."

Bella smiled, "Well, it seems us Swan girls have a habit of being where no one originally wants them to be."

Nessie laughed and leaned forward to hug her mother. They laughed and talked a little more until Bella bid her daughter goodbye and departed. A few minutes later, a knock erupted Nessie's reverie and she jumped up, a strange excited feeling in her chest. She pulled open the door and saw Alec.

"Hey there handsome."

Alec briefly flashed a smile before grimacing.

"What's wrong?" Nessie frowned.

He sighed and ran a hair through his hair, "Ness, we need to talk."

She slipped out of her room and closed the door, eyeing Alec with bundles of caution. He seemed to be anxious, fearful and restless all woven into one.

"What is it?"

Alec sighed and ran his hands through his hands before suddenly bringing himself to Nessie and drawing her up for a long, ardent kiss. Ness felt her legs turn to jelly and she gladly participated in the moment. Suddenly, the moment was gone. She looked up to see Alec with this back against the wall, hands buried in his hair. She felt cold all of a sudden. Alec looked... scared.

"What is it?" She asked again.

Alec sighed and looked her, "I... I just wanted to let you know something."

"Yeah?"

"This is going to be completely unromantic... just know that I was planning to say this in a more eloquent and ardent way."

"Say what?"

In less than a second, he was in front of her, thumbing her chin playfully. His eyes were suddenly hard set and his lips curved up into a deadly smile. Crimson eyes flashed in their normal cheeky manner and Nessie fought the urge to smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that..." _Here goes nothing_, he thought, "That I love you."

Nessie stopped and her lashes drew over her eyes in one attractive heavy sweep before she pulled him close and kissed him with all her strength, "I love you too."

It felt weird. Wrong. Not the kind of 'oh-no-we're-going-to-get-caught-cause-we're-not-supposed-to-be-doing-this' wrong, but the 'this-doesn't-feel-completely-right' sort.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked, albeit, a little breathlessly.

Alec sighed, "A lot of things."

"Whatever it is, we can work through them."

Alec chuckled, "Oh I wish it were that simple."

"If there's a will, there's a way."

"That's a stupid saying."

Nessie scoffed, "Gee thanks."

A cough politely interrupted them, Alec turned to see who it was and caught sight of Edward. For once, there was no malice in his eyes. Just pure empathy and concern. He must have known that Alec could die in battle. That with Renata, victory was near to impossible…

"I was just about to tell Bella."

"Tell Bella what?"

Bella stood by the door as soon as she heard the memorized pace of her love and husband. She recognized the agony in his eyes, the pain and the fear.

"What going on?" Nessie asked.

Alec swallowed uncomfortable, "You'd better sit down."

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

Alec sighed, "I couldn't be any more serious."

Edward was propped up against the dresser of Nessie's room, arms folded, trying to patiently watch his daughter and Alec bicker.

"I'm staying."

"No. And that's final. Your safe is a necessity."

"Who says?" She replied indignantly, all other persons in the room rolling their eyes in annoyance, fondness or both.

"Maybe all the adults in the room." Alec rebelled. Ness shot him a murderous glance, "Please, for the sake of everyone else. Just listen and do as I say. You all need to keep together; we'll secure you a way out. I've sent Heidi to get you transport and flights back to America. You are not to stay; you're not to fight. If you do, you will die."

"What about you? Don't tell me there won't be casualties!"

Alec smirked, "There won't be. Jane has a plan to reach Renata. We'll cover her, then she'll strike, then they'll cover me and the rest is going to be history."

Nessie almost looked convinced.

"And then what am I supposed to do, wait for you, wondering if you're dead or not?"

Alec chuckled, "I'm not going to die. I've lived far to long to succumb to something that petty. When it's over, I'll come find you."

Ness sighed. She wanted to stay. She wanted to make sure he was all right, that Heidi, Felix and Jane were all right. But she also wanted her family safe. Her family want to be safe too, and that was important.

"Fine, okay."

A look of triumph came over Alec as he settled with the realisation that Ness was going to be safe. Nessie herself was overcome with grief, but she was concentrating, trying to hide it. She, trying to turn from her bratty ways, was doing this—for her family. Edward glanced at her, then back at Alec.

"Ness, why don't you start packing your bags?"

Nessie cleared her throat then slightly bowed her head in resign and nodded. Shuffling off, she pulled all her suitcases and went into the bathroom to retrieve her toiletries. While she was doing this, Edward curiously sauntered up to Alec.

"You were lying."

Alec looked up, a little surprised, "What?"

"You said that there will by no casualties."

"I know."

"But there will be?"

Alec sighed, "I know. I'll probably be one of them. But Ness doesn't need to know that. Ness needs to think that I'm okay. She needs to be able to go on with her life as long as possible."

Edward nodded, "Thankyou."

"For what?"

"Taking care of my daughter."

"It was my pleasure," Alec amiably replied, "…Sir."

Edward smirked, "Get some rest."

In the next half an hour, everyone else had left her room. Nessie's bags were all packed and ready to go, in fact, they were pretty much gone… Alice had taken them to goodness-knows-where… probably airport luggage and such.

"So, how are you feeling?" Alec was sitting on her bed, lounged more like it… in a cat like grace.

Ness smiled as best as she could and plopped down into a large comfy armchair. She propped her legs up and rested her chin on one.

"How are you so calm?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Alec smirked, "I'm smart, powerful and yeah… I think I've got this in the bag."

"What if…"

"Don't ask what if, there will be what ifs." Alec sighed, a tragic demeanour settling amongst them.

"I… I just don't want to loose you."

Alec gazed her, a small smile on his face. He pushed off the bed and almost… swaggered… over to her. An evil smirk was planted on his face. With one hand, he lifted her chin up and placed his lips on her in a devilish sort of way. This kiss was hard and possessive and soon, their hands were tangled up in hair and cheeks and jaw lines. Sooner than he would have liked, Alec pulled away from Nessie.

"Get some rest. Who knows what tomorrow with bring."

"Bloodshed and death." She monotonously replied back.

Alec sighed, tapping her nose, "Hush you."

With that, Alec left, smiling at her as he shut the door. Nessie stayed seated in the chair, just thinking. Alec said that they were probably going to come out okay. But now that she thought about it, the odds didn't look good, at all. With Renata and Demetri on their side, the odds didn't seem very good at all. As she was pondering this, her eyelids grew heavy and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

Her door burst open, and she bolted from the chair. In the dark she could make out Alec and the rest of her family, including Jake in her room.

"You all have to go now! We've secured this West Wing, but it won't be for long. You all have to go now!"

In a flurry of arms and tugging, Ness found herself passing numerous corridors and finally into a dark, dank and damp room. Squinting, Ness saw that this room was actually ground level and a good-sized manhole had been either kicked, punched or both through. Alec nodded in a barely perceptible fashion to Carlisle and Esme. The latter had a fearful glance in her eyes before her husband securely clutched at her hand. Carlisle nodded at Alec.

"We'll never forget this."

Alec quirked a smile back, "Let's hope not."

With that, Carlisle and Esme were gone.

Then, Emmett and Rosalie pushed through the hole, also clutching hands. Alec nodded, more-so to himself this time, as though he was encouraging himself for the saving of so far four of the family.

Alice and Jasper pulled up to the hole next. The seemed to be some sort of resonant thumping through the Volturi castle. Wether it was just psychological mind tricks, all each seem to feel it, the tension that clouded the room. Jasper also nodded at Alec, in some sort of unspoken agreement on respect. Alice smiled at Alec.

"It'll be okay."

Alec suddenly felt a renewing of strength by this and managed a braver-than-he-thought smile at her.

Jasper and Alice disappeared through the hole.

Edward looked pointedly at Ness, as was Bella.

"Come on Ness." Edward reasoned.

Ness nodded, "I'm coming... let me just-"

Bella looked fearfully at Edward who just nodded at Jacob, "Get her out."

With that, Edward and Bella were gone.

Alec sighed; the palpable suspense of oncoming bloodshed filled the room. The moments before death. Except, no life flashed before their eyes. Only the pounding of a mental drum connecting them all together. Suspense and tension were merely redundant by now. Alec turned around a few times, wondering when the first scream would appear. He was hoping to be a little late... it might catch a few of them off guard. Or at least miss some- killing old friends wasn't easy. Turning around once more, he caught sight of Ness who was still there, just looking at him. She was standing in the hole, Jacob on the other side, panic filling him on why she was just standing there.

_Thump._

"You have to go. Now! He's going to kill you all if you don't leave now."

_Thump._

"No! I can't leave you!" Nessie felt tears reaching her eyes as Alec cupped her jaw and brought her lips to his.

_Thump._

"You have to. I need you alive. Aro's corrupt. He doesn't know how to make decisions any more. I'll send you word when it's safe. Just please, go."

Nessie felt a tugging on her arm and looked from the hole in the wall to see Jacob as the contingent that was tugging her. In the distance, she saw the rest of her family speeding through the courtyard and down the hill that the Volturi castle sat upon, looking harder, she saw that three black cars were parked at the road that rested at the bottom of the hill. Everything was in place for their escape.

"Ness! Come on!" Jacob's rough voice cut through, "We have to go now!"

Tears sudden broke free of their barrier and poured down Nessie's cheeks.

"No!" She hastily whispered, "I want to stay with you Alec."

Alec sighed and shook his head, his hands clasping one of Nessie's in his own. He didn't want her to die. And that would surely be the outcome if she stayed.

"Go," He whispered as confidently as he could, but to each one's surprise, his voice cracked as he spoke the next words, "I can't loose you. Go."

Nessie sobbed, "If I go, I'll loose you. You can't deny that fact."

A laugh of sorts pierced its way through Alec's throat; it wasn't a hearty laugh of joy, but more of a mirthless laugh.

"Ness, I'm not going to lie to you. After tonight, you could never hear from me ever again. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. It's too dangerous for you to stay. I'd rather die than you."

"They're going to kill you."

Alec rested his forehead on Nessie's, "Please, and listen to me. For once in your stubborn life, listen to me. Go."

Nessie tried to silence herself, but another hearty sob shredded through her throat.

"It's going to be a bloodbath, they're going to kill you."

Alec's voice suddenly sounded like it was crying, though there were a lack of tears, he cleared his throat, "I know."

"You can't die."

"I'm hundreds of years old, my life has been long enough."

Nessie cried out, "No! I need you in mine!"

Alec let out a slight amused laugh; "You're not going to have one if you stay here any longer."

"Alec, please!"

"Nessie, go."

"I can't!"

Alec sighed and scooted closer, a feeling eating away at him. He knew for a fact that since the Cullens had outed him once before, Aro had become obsessed with taking them down. In private, Aro had trained Renata to develop her powers and she could cover not just Aro, but the whole castle. This fight it seemed wouldn't rely on powers but brute strength itself. It was a very, very, very good chance he wouldn't live to see another day. He wouldn't see Ness every again.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you. Now go!"

Just at that moment, a large screech was heard and Alec distinctly recognised the pitch to belong to Santiago. The bloodbath had started.

Jacob swore and pulled Nessie harder, "We have to go! Ness! Come on!"

Nessie sobbed and pushed her lips on Alec's. For a minute he was shocked, but then he greedily took her and kissed her with more passion than he'd ever exerted before. His lips were demanding on hers and ice hot. Nessie whimpered as he finally pulled back. She gazed at him, flinching as another screech was heard.

"I love you too."

Alec shot Jacob a look and a tear could be heard as Jacob shifted into the large russet wolf he was. His fur bristled and his basketball sized eyes glanced nervously from side to side. Alec gently pushed Ness out of the hole and into the night air. He followed a moment after and helped hoist Ness onto the large wolf's back. With a sigh, he walked to Jacob's face and reached out to touch him but was met with a snap of teeth. Alec pulled his hand back in the nick of time but then smiled ruefully.

"Alright fine."

Jacob growled in return.

Alec shook his head but then his expression turned solemn. If things didn't go right tonight, which there was a big chance it wouldn't, then Aro would most definitely come after the Cullens.

"Jacob, I need," Alec's voice unexpectedly cut off as the weight of loss overtook him and for a moment he had to clear his throat, "ahem, I need you to take care of her. Please. You can go on hating me forever. I understand that all too well, but please, for both our sakes, take care of her. Take care of her like you've never taken care of anything before."

Jacob whined as Nessie began to shake on top of him, the tears over took her, but after a moment she sucked in a deep breath and gazed at the two. Alec smiled fondly at her for what would seem to be the last time. Then, after a moment's deliberation, Alec took a breath and stared hard at Jacob.

"Jacob, I also want to say..." He gulped, a little embarrassed, "You are the most exquisite wolf shape shifter I've ever had the privilege to know. Yeah, anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm proud to have known you. Take care of her."

Then, to everyone's surprise, Jacob leaned down slightly and licked his rough tongue on Alec's cheek. Nessie smiled to herself as she saw the significance in that simple act. Gone was the animosity between them. Now, in place, there was some sort of bond. Some sort of agreement, a mutual feeling. She felt proud of them. Alec too felt the implications of that gesture and nodded his head.

"I still loathe you mutt."

Jacob let out a cough that resembled a laugh and Alec even cracked a grin.

Looking up, his crimson eyes once again locked with chocolate orbs, "Ness... good-"

"No, don't say that." Ness cut him off.

"Ness, this may be the last time we'll ever-"

Once again, Ness interrupted, but this time, her voice was strained and cracked, her eyes were suddenly misty and her grip on Jacob tightened, "NO. Don't say that! This isn't going to be the last time. There isn't going to be a last time. You're going to make it through. We'll see each other again. Right Alec? Tell me we'll see each other again. Don't say goodbye. Tell me that there's no need. Tell me we'll see each other again."

Alec couldn't find words. Instead, he took a step back and shook his head slowly, touching Jake briefly, signalling him. Nessie glared at him with wide, shocked eyes. Her jaw trembled and she started to mumble 'no' over and over again. Tears had broken free of their fleshy dam again and were streaming down her cheeks. With that, the giant wolf turned, Nessie hanging onto his fur and they hastily exited the courtyard, Jacob quickly taking her down the hill as fast as his legs would let him. Alec stared after them and sighed, turning back the castle, walking, elegant as ever, to his destruction. His cloak billowed out behind him, his shoes clipping the gravel and his face set into an emotionless mask.


End file.
